Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game
by emelian65
Summary: When Tsunayoshi opened his eyes, he saw in front of him a big and shining blue window. [Hp and Wp fully restored!] [You have sleep in a comfortable bed; your Hp and Wp have been fully restored, all harmful status effects have been healed] "Hieeeeeeee!", Warnings: Sligthly Yaoi and posibly Yuri too, oh and Hetero: 1827, 8059 and 33H, more pairings later... (RE-WRITE ON GOING)
1. Mission 0, Target 1

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game**

**Author Notes:**

Hello, this is my second attempt to write a story in English, and is of course my first time here trying to write on Katekyo Hitman Reborn…

I originally wanted to write a return to the past fic; however it's difficult enough to think in how should I play around with the time line, and I would probably have dropped the story the same time that a lot of people do (around the end of the Kokuyo Arc).

I'm also writing a Bleach story, but it doesn't have the popularity that it should have, if I don't see this getting popular, not extremely popular mind you but, just that people show they care… oh well.

What else…Oh!, I'm pretty strong headed about my OTP's, don't expect of me to write about a pairing that I don't like, hell I don't even like to read about other pairing that my OTP's. Know which pairings I like well, that's for you to discover although they aren't crack or something like that.

**Final Edit: **21/05/2016

**Warning(s):**

Well violence, blood, death, assassination attempts…

And of course Shonen-Ai, Shojo-Ai

**Pairing(s):****1827 – 8059 – 3387 - RL**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything about this story; I'm only using the characters for fun an for the entertainment of those who read my stories.

**00000000** Start/End of chapter

000000 Line/Scene Break

"Rainbow!" Normal Dialogue

'Rainbow' Thinking

**'****Rainbow'** The gamer windows, skills, etc.

**00000000**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game - Mission 0; Before the Rainbow – Target 1; The Gamer –**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, 13 years old and the most adorable guy that you will have the chance to meet, he is so cute that he could easily pass as a girl, with fluffy brown hair and big doe-like brown and warm eyes; Sawada Tsunayoshi was indeed a cute boy there was no denying that.

Said boy was currently sleeping peacefully in his room… And man it was a very messy room, probably the messiest room you will ever see, manga was scattered all over the floor, bags of junk food over the carpet, cans of what used to be soda around the room and clothes here and there, it showed how little he actually cared for his room presentation, not like he had a reason to care after all people could say that Sawada Tsuna Tsunayoshi didn't have any friend and they wouldn't be wrong.

The brown haired boy moved in his bed bothered by a soft blue light, when Tsunayoshi finally opened his eyes to see how could say light pass through his curtains he saw it, in front of him floated a big, glowing, blue colored and semitransparent window that read.

**[Hp and Wp fully restored!]**

**[You have slept in a comfortable bed! **

**Your Hp and Wp have been fully restored, all harmful status effects have been removed!]**

Tsuna blinked once, then rubbed his eyes, when he opened them the window was still there so he blinked again "Hieeeeeeee!" the shriek of a girl was heard somewhere… Actually it was Tsunayoshi the one how was shrieking like that becoming frightened by the ominous floating window.

"W-what is th-this!?" The blue rectangle in front of Tsuna stayed in place; glowing softly with a white X on its right corner he quickly got out of his bed and taking some steps back the window followed him.

Before he could freak out more and probably shriek more by the strange windows someone started to knock at his door, soon after the door opened and the face of the one and only Sawada Nana appeared, she had the same color of eyes that her son and the same warm feeling in them, her hair however was a bit more darker than Tsuna.

"Ahh Tsu-kun, you've already woken up?!" asked, somewhat surprised, the woman. She knew that her son always woke up with less than 5 minutes to arrive to school, today however he had woken up with more than 15!

If he went quick enough he would arrive on time "Dress yourself and come down to have breakfast; you don't want to be late!" She smiled at him, but when Nana was about to close the door she noticed her son staring at something… above her head. She turned her gaze up finding nothing in there but her little Tsuna was still watching it "Is something above me?" finally deciding to ask to her son while moving her hand over her head to see if something like a mosquito was there.

"N-no Mom, I'll be down in just a second." muttered Tsunayoshi who was gazing at the bright orange colored letters over his mother's head.

**[Sawada Nana Lv. 35]**

Nana just glanced at her son and closed the door, Tsuna finally more calm turned to see the same window that had woken him up before him, slowly raising his hand at the little X he pushed the white letter on the window and with a soft click-like sound the message disappeared.

"Wh-what was t-that?" Another "ding" rang in the room and a new window appeared before Tsuna's face.

**[Daily Quest: Avoid the bite of the Skylark!]**

**[Arrive at the school before it's too late! If you don't…]**

**[Reward: 100 exp]**

**[Time left: 12:23 minutes]**

"Hieeeeeeeeeee! I'm going to be late!" screamed the poor teen again while running around his messy room, somehow finding his things but at the same time leaving the room in even a worse state than before… if that was even possible.

000000

**[Daily Quest: Avoid the bite of the Skylark]**

**[Complete!]**

**[You have received: ****100 exp****!]**

Tsuna was finally in the school somehow arriving with exactly 0.23 seconds to spare, How did he know? Well… It was all according to the clock in the quest window, the same window that had been following during all his race to school, as the teen had forgotten to close it before running out of his house.

Tsuna rose his hand and quickly pushed white 'X' again finally closing the window and taking deep breath, he was much winded.

'Why does this happen to me...' though the brunet 'though it sort of reminds me of a video game window.' Tsuna stared at his table deep in thought, he had played a lot of video games before, most of them were however too difficult for him, or had mechanics that he really didn't understand why or how to use them, so he rarely keep playing them after starting.

Tsuna looked at all the other students around him; all of them had their names and levels above their heads, Sasagawa Kyoko, the school idol had her name in a dark blue, maybe indigo color not like he know the difference, while Kurokawa Hana her best friend had a purple color in her name. He also managed to see that Yamamoto Takeshi the most popular boy in class and school baseball-star had a blue if a lighter tone in his name; most of the other where however a mix of red and yellow but very dim in colors like they weren't relevant.

'I-I'm n-not d-dreaming I'm really s-seeing their names f-floating above them, l-like t-those online games!' Tsuna was remembering the Mmorpg games a sub-genre of the normal Rpg where a lot of players could play in online servers, most of those types of games were awarded for their fully customizable settings and sometimes for their difficulty they usually had a lot of functions that Tsuna wasn't able to understand or make the most of them, the brunet had been able to play a little of them however, thanks to the fact that most of them had a very basic layout like a menu, inventory and thigs like that.

'May-be…' "M-m-**Menu**" he whispered not expecting anything to happen but… ding, he was proved wrong

**[Items]**

**[Status]**

**[Skills]**

A big blue rectangle appeared in front of Tsunayoshi's face startling him and making him jump and shriek.

"Why are you screaming now Dame-Tsuna?" asked one his classmates in a bored tone probably one of the few that really didn't care about the anything the brunet do, he had to ask however, everyone else would just stare at him.

"He probably just remembered that we have a test today" spoke another of Tsuna class mates in a mocking tone, also calling them classmates would be wrong, tormentors was something nearer at to what they were.

"W-What! W-we h-have a test t-today?!" Tsuna second shrieked for a second time louder than before taking all of his classmates by surprise but who promptly put fingers, hands and even backpacks in their ears to cover from Tsuna scream.

"Dame Tsuna will always be Dame Tsuna, no matter how much time passes" murmured one of the teen that had his fingers in his ears.

Tsuna put his hands down and began watching all the people around him, all of their levels were somewhere between 4 and 5, except for Nezu-sensei, who had just entered the room and had a level 7.

'I wonder, if they're so weak because they're average people? But wait my mom is…!' Tsuna eyes widened when another window appeared in front of him

**[Through performing a special action a new ability has been created!]**

**[The Eyes That See All – Observe - has been created!]**

**[Observe Lv. 1 0%/100%: Use Observe to watch things and people around you, the higher the level of this skill, the more likely you are to unlock important and useful information of items and people, gain experience by using this skill on objects and/or people and know everything that there is to know!]**

"Hieeeeeeeee! I created a skill!?" screamed Tsuna getting the attention of most of the classroom who began to glare at him again.

"Dame-Tsuna, shut up!" shout to him Nezu-sensei stopping with it Tsuna's shrieking and making the brunet cower in his seat.

"Yeah, you're becoming too annoying!" a chorus of most of the other teens in the room soon followed the teacher shouting.

000000

The sun was set painting the sky orange and Tsuna was walking down the street returning home and in the meanwhile thinking about how the numbers and windows were floating above everyone else and he suspect above him too.

Deciding to test again this strange occurrences Tsuna spoke "O-ok m-**Menu**." the big blue rectangle appeared again with the ding sound accompanying it.

**[Inventory]**

**[Status]**

**[Skills]**

"Umm s-sta-**Status**." the window changed showing another blue colored window with a bunch of numbers.

**Sawada Tsunayoshi Lv. [5]**

**Title: Dame-Tsuna**

**Hp: 134/134**

**Wp: 102/102**

**Strength 5**

**Vitality 5.5**

**Intelligence 5.5**

**Wisdom 5.5**

**Dexterity 5**

**Luck 5.5**

**States: None**

**Passive Skills:**

**[Hyper Intuition Lv. 1]**

Tsuna's body was shaking in fear of the window in front of him, displaying things that he wasn't able to understand.

"W-what is that H-hyper I-Intuition?" his voice raised again, once more sounding feminine, moving his hands without thinking Tsuna hit the window, closing it.

"A-and why m-my title is Dame Tsuna?!" Another ding was sounded and a different window appeared in front of the fluffy haired brunette.

**[Title: Dame-Tsuna]**

**[Everyone says it, So it must be true, right…?]**

**[Reduce all stats by 50%, the more people that are around you, the higher the chance of falling to the ground and receiving 2% Physical Damage of the maximum Hp, the less people around you the higher the chance of being attacked by [Bullies]]**

**[Area of effect: 10m]**

"Why?" Tsuna pressed his hand to the title, another Ding, sounding at the contact

**[Remove Title? (Yes) (No)]**

'C-can I s-stop be-being a Dame?' Tsuna's eyes filled with light and happiness as he swiftly clicked the Yes option.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Cannot remove title due to plot reasons!]**

Tsuna body froze to stone his jaw practically hitting the floor, his face completely pale, a waterfall of tears falling from his eyes.

"Why?!" Tsuna fell to the ground his head almost hitting the street when he felt something 'What's this? I have to… move!' Tsuna quickly hopped up from the ground and advanced to the other side of the street, from where he had been laying in the middle of the road; just as he got away from the center of the road a speeding truck quickly passed "I-it co-could have r-r-run me over!"

**[Hyper Intuition has leveled up!]**

**[Hyper Intuition Lv. 1 - Lv. 2]**

**[Follow your instincts; behold the power of a 400 year old bloodline!]**

**[Hyper Intuition Lv. 2: When something is about to happen, be it good or bad, you will be alerted. The more you act on the good and bad feelings the, more experience this skill gains, and the more you'll be able to predict results and consequences!]**

"H-Hyper I-Intuition!" Tsuna closed the windows in front of him and returned to walking home again; he had a lot of thing to think over. Nah, he was probably going to fall asleep at soon as he arrived to his room. However, when he started walking his clumsiness attacked, he tripped over air again, falling face-first to the floor.

000000

**[Daily Quest: Avoid the bite of the Skylark]**

**[Arrive at the school before it's too late! If you don't…]**

**Condition of completion: Arrive at Namimori Middle School between 7:30 am and 8:00 am**

**Condition of failure: Arrive at Namimori Middle School after 8:00 am; do not arrive at Namimori School at all.**

**Reward: 100xp**

**Punishment: Battle with "The Aloof Skylark"**

**Time left: 10:23 minutes**

"Hieeeeeeee! I'm going to be late!" Tsuna rushed from his house for the second time this week, running at full speed to school, not aware of the fact that he hadn't tripped once throughout the entire journey.

**[Due to a constant action you have received a bonus: Dexterity +1]**

"Hieeeee! I don't need this right now!" Without knowing, of course, Tsuna was going a little more quickly than before, which is why he arrived to school with an impressive 0.05 seconds to spare.

It was later that day that Nezu decided to hand back the graded tests from yesterday

"Alright class sit down, I'll now be returning your tests" said Nezu. Tsuna grimaced, he hadn't been able to understand anything in the exam from the previous day. All the numbers were completely foreign to him. To Tsuna's embarrassment, there was a bright red 12 at the top of the page in numbers so large everyone in the class could see his pitiful score.

"Sawada, how dare you get such a pathetic score in my class?! I, Nezu Dohachiro, who graduated in Tokyo University cannot have such a dame student!" The professor began ranting, but fortunately the bell rang only moments later, announcing a free period the students had before their next class.

'It's even worse than last time…' Thought Tsuna with a sigh. 'I-I need to find a tutor or something.'

Ding

**[Due to actual understanding, you have received a bonus: Wisdom +1]**

**[Side Quest: We are all geniuses…!]**

**[Find a tutor willing to help you achieve your hidden, very, very, very well hidden potential!]**

**Condition of completion: Find a willing tutor that you can actually understand**

**Condition of failure: Don't find anyone before the end of the day**

**Reward: Someone that actually explains to you what the heck is on the board,**

**Punishment: Dame-Tsuna title's effect becomes 10% more powerful**

"I-I don't want to be even more Dame!" The people, around 4 or 5 people including a Yamamoto Takeshi that was returning for something in his bag, an ever smiling Sasagawa Kyoko and a scowling Kurokawa Hana turned to stare at the panicking boy. Tsuna's eyes quickly darted between all the people in the room before he quickly got up and began walking with confidence and determination towards the two girls... only to trip over one of the chair as smack face-first into the floor.

"Eh, and for a moment Dame-Tsuna looked cool, I must being imagining things." spoke one of the remaining guys in the room.

Tsuna quietly got up and turned to face Kurokawa and Sasagawa "K-Kuro-Kurokawa-san…"

"What do you want Sawada?" asked the dark haired girl, for a moment there Sawada had seen less of a monkey than most of the boys in the classroom and his face had shown a great determination.

"P-please… TUTOR ME!" Hana's as well as Kyoko's eyes widened, after all Kyoko was intelligent he could have asked easily her and shown Hana that he was indeed monkey, ultimately people on asked Kyoko for tutoring because it meant getting to spend time alone with the school idol, but no; he had actually come to Hana and asked.

Hana's mouth curled into a smirk, a dark smirk that promised both pain and desperation "And why should I?" She wasn't going to make it easy for him, she had better things to do than teach a monkey after all.

"I-I'll pay you…?" Murmured a Tsuna while staring at her with his enormous doe-like brown eyes which were completely destroying all the resolution Hana had, he wasn't a monkey he was a little lion cub or something equally adorable.

"Very well, bring your things over here; let's see what the problem is." finished an exasperated Hana with a chuckling Kyoko standing behind her.

**[Quest Time: We are all geniuses…!]**

**[Status: Complete]**

00000000

**Final Notes:**

So what do you think, should I'll keep doing it…? I hope that yes, I should.

But well that's completely your opinion, I'll probably put in my profile all characters stats and abilities passives and what not, but that will be in a later date, for the time being only Tsunayoshi is the playable character…

So will I change a lot of things… some of them… mostly thing that have to do with Iemitsu, I hate that man, but it's actually no bashing, any normal person will act that way around him, he doesn't deserve to live… sorry for my ranting. But also characters like Haru, Hana and Kyoko will be acting more, unimportant characters like I don't know Basil (guilty streak someone yeez), will be left more out than before…

Also do not expect overpowered character, something that I'll always hate are overpowered characters… so yeah that's all

So questions suggestions, observation on my English anything…

So if everything goes well I'll be posting a new chapter next week so… see you all later bye bye.

**Final Edit Notes: **It' obvious that it still needs some work isn't it, it should be better now, I need A Beta, someone to bounce ideas with and that is a master at Proofreading because obviously I need help but it's obvious that not only here, in my other stories too. So please, someone out there HELP T_T.


	2. Mission 0, Target 2

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game**

**Author Notes:**

Yeah yeah I know I said next week but, all of you inspire me and thanks to that inspiration I was able to write more in these days,

Well now that all of you know that your words have reached me. I'll happily continue with this story to try to charm more people out of you.

**Warning(s):**

Well violence, blood, death, assassination attempts… and maybe a little of bullying although that will be kept at minimum

And of course Yaoi/Slash, Yuri(still in debate), and Hetero.

Pairing(s): 1827 – 8059 – 33H and maybe RL (still in debate, both have bodies of children for God's sake)

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything about this story; I'm only using the characters for my diversion and for the diversion of those who read my stories.

00000000 Start/End of chapter

000000 Line/Scene Break

"Rainbow!" Normal Dialogue

'Rainbow' Thinking

**Rainbow** The gamer windows, skils, etc…

**00000000**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game - Mission 0; Before the Rainbow – Target 2; The Tutor, The Idol and a dying will–**

Tsuna was sitting in front of his desk, exhausted but at least his previously messy room was now clean. Not shining clean, mind you, but it was a lot better than it had been before, just saying, you could finally see the color of the carpet in Tsuna room.

Now while sitting the room in front of his now clean desk, Tsuna was shivering; remembering the words of an angry Hana.

"This place is a monkey's junkyard! If you want my help then you better clean this up!" Her face was full of determination, her eyes promising pain and suffering to those who did not follow her orders.

"But, you'll have to do that later, get your things, we're starting your work in the living room."

**[Quest: Clean Where the Evil Ones Lay…]**

**[Your new tutor has given you your first assignment, clean your messy room!]**

**Condition of completion: Clean your messy room before tomorrow, 4:00 pm!**

**Condition of failure: Do not clean your room before tomorrow, 4:00 pm!**

**Rewards: A deep sense of self-satisfaction…**

**Punishment: Dame-Title power is increased by 20%**

The adorable brown haired boy, that sometimes… Okay, often times was confused as a girl, was now completing the sheets of work that Hana had given to him. According to what Hana had said, the assignments were for children 4 years below their current level of schoolwork however, Tsuna was barely managing to finish them. He was completing the problems little by little but at least he was completing them at all.

**[For completing work above your intelligence, you have received a bonus: Intelligence +1]**

Tsuna stared at the window in front of him, although he had started working with Hana around 4, this was the first time this window had ever popped-up and it was already 10. He sighed a little and returned to finishing the last of his problems; he hadn't checked his menu-thing again, but he'd do it later, when he could finally forget Hana's threats from earlier.

"If you don't finish this by tomorrow, then you can forget about me being your tutor." sentenced Hana while Tsuna was staring at the sheet of 100 problems before him.

"B-but theres no way I can finish 100 problems in one night!" shrieked Tsuna in Hana's direction, but when he saw her expression he froze. Her face was cold, eyes hard, and had a little smile that told you just by looking, 'You are going to suffer if you don't do what I say.'

"O-ok I'll do them." responded Tsuna, feeling like a fearful rabbit who had just angered a snake.

**[Hyper Intuition has leveled up!]**

**[Hyper Intuition Lv. 2 - Lv. 3]**

**[Quest: Of Papers and Responsibility…]**

**[Your new tutor has given you your second assignment, finish your work!]**

**Condition of completion: Finish your work before tomorrow's arrival to Namimori Junior High!**

**Condition of failure: Do not finish your work!**

**Rewards: Hana bond +50 &amp; 200 xp**

**Punishment: Dame-Title power is increased by 50%!**

Tsuna's pen stopped moving he had approached his last 10 problems, finally.

He changed and got into his extremely comfortable bed. However his awesome, if a slight bit retarded, mind was thinking about the odd mechanics of the game that had somehow become his life, considering if he could use this to his advantage as he re-read the assignment Hana had given him.

"O-Observe the sheet." he had stopped reading, when he heard the Bing that was associated with a new window, said window was in front of him blocking, the page of problems in his lap.

**[A sheet of 100 problems]**

**[This sheet was given to you by your new tutor, Kurokawa Hana, with 100 problems made to test the insight, intelligence and capacity of deduction in a diverse array subjects for… 4th graders, just above your level in all honesty.]**

"Hieeeee!" Where is that girl? No wait it's just Tsuna again. After shrieking and falling of his chair Tsuna had dismissed the window, and kept working on the sheet, now silently, pleading to whatever or whoever was messing with his life to stop already. (Not a chance Tsu-kun, not a chance)

"So I have to… call t-the names of the objects to observe them?" Tsuna eyes began to close slowly, but somehow he felt good, maybe this ability, this new, strange mechanic could help him.

"But why can't I stop being a Dame!?"

000000

Kurokawa Hana knew that Sawada Tsunayoshi was not as useless as he seemed, or at least he hadn't ALWAYS been useless. Years of being told that he was a Dame make him actually believe it, to the point that he didn't even attempt to prove them otherwise. However there was something interesting about that, his belief that he was a Dame, without actually realizing it.

'Well,' she had think, 'you have this chance to prove me wrong, Sawada.'

Both she and Kyoko had arrived early as always, not by much, only 15 minutes before the first bell, but it was enough time to take care of their business before classes started.

"K-ku-Kurokawa-san, umm h-here are the p-problems tha-that you gave m-me." the brunette stood shyly in front of her, holding out the completed sheet. She was vaguely impressed, not only did he finish all 100 problems, but he made sure to show up early enough to hand them in on time.

"Very well, prepare yourself for class Sawada. In the free period before Nezu-sensei's class, I'll tell you which questions are wrong and how will you work on it. And you'll do it during that Nezu's class, he is a useless teacher, so it's not as though you'll be missing anything important." finished the almighty tutor, Hana.

Tsuna stared at her; she hadn't called him Dame or really anything insulting, something was telling him to use that thing he learned yesterday, maybe just maybe, he could learn something about her with it.

"O- observe." murmured Tsuna under his breath.

**Kurokawa Hana Lv. [7]**

**Title:The Monkey Hater**

**Hp: 250/250**

**Wp: 75/75**

**[Kurokawa Hana, your classmate and tutor, she has decided to give you a chance to prove her that you are more than another worthless monkey… Don't disappoint her!]**

**[Observe has leveled up Lv.1 - Lv. 2]**

Tsuna stared at the window, she was actually giving him a chance to prove himself, she was trying to show that he was more than a dame. Tsunayoshi had to blink back tears of happiness; maybe this strange ability wasn't so bad.

"Ku-Kurokawa-s-san thank you for helping me." Tsuna's usually morose face changed, now filled with happiness, real, beautiful happiness. Hana saw lovely smile on the brunette's face, catching her by surprise.

"Idiot… that's why I'm here, to help you."

**[You have now established a new bond with Kurokawa Hana,**

**Your bond with Kurokawa Hana is Lv. 1]**

"Now return to your seat, the professor will be here any minute." finished Hana, her cheeks flushing a little, after all the cutest guy in the world, who is often mistaken for beautiful girl had fully smiled him.

"Heeheehee, Tsu-kun's smile is too cute, don't you think Hana?" a voice whispered in to Hana's ear from behind after Tsuna was finally at his desk. Hana jumped in her seat, few people knew, but Kyoko had a tendency to sneak-up on people she was close to, mostly her family and friends. Hana and Ryohei were her most accessible victims, and she was damn good at it.

"So, it appears that you'll give him a chance of prove himself, huh? I wonder what will Ryo-nii will think." Her smile was full of sparkles, so many sparkles that Hana had to put on a pair of sunglasses.

"What are you insinuating Kyoko?" Grunted Hana to her friend, she could be so teasing sometimes. Just because she had blushed one time while seeing Ryohei without shirt, and all sweaty, she hadn't been able to live it down after that.

"I think I want to know him better, he seems troubled don't you think?" Kyoko's smile was still shining but to Hana that shining smile held a second meaning, after all; the boy seemed to be more than he actually let on.

"Yeah, maybe we should make him talk to us about why he's been acting so strange lately." Hana didn't care, she didn't care what was happening to the kid, after all she hated monkeys, but to be honest, Tsuna reminded her more of a lion cub than a monkey.

000000

It was nearing the lunch period, that day and Tsuna's class had Nezu-sensei after the lunch-break. Meanwhile Tsuna was quietly murmuring "Observe" at everything in his line of vision, he'd been doing it for the last hour, after coming to the realization that even with Hana's amazing tutoring; he still wasn't able to understand everything explained to him in class.

However, an idea had come to him after 3rd period had ended. It was more of a very faint memory rather than an idea actually, something from a year ago or so, when had started playing one of those MMORPGs, thanks to that he knew some of terms that the more experienced players used. Between all of those the "grinding", was the most common (aside from N00B) ; it was actually fairly simple, something that even he was able to understand. It consisted of gaining experience in either a character or a skill, by using said skill or character repeatedly; up to now the strange things happening to him were very videogame-esq, so he decided there would be no harm in trying it.

Unfortunately, the most useful skill, Hyper Intuition, was passive and he didn't quite know what to do with it, only that it somehow helped him avoid difficult or dangerous situations.

His other skill, however, seemed to be active, or at least he assumed so, since it activated when he said the name of the skill. So, he'd spent the past hour or so using Observe on the paper in front of him.

**[Blank sheet of paper]**

**[What may become of this paper completely depends on the imagination of those who use it however in your hands… it's simply a white sheet of paper. Don't throw it away, though, could be useful]**

The ability for whatever reason, didn't level up though.

"What are you doing Sawada-kun?" the voice of the school's idol interrupted him mid-observation.

"Observe." Ding, sounded again, a blue window popping-up to float at the side of a smiling Kyoko.

**Sasagawa Kyoko Lv. [6]**

**Title: Female School Idol**

**Hp: 112/112**

**Wp: 153/153**

**[Sasagawa Kyoko, the female school idol of Namimori Junior High, she is as bright as the sun. However looks can be deceiving, there's a hidden nature in her that hasn't come to light, when it does… well they say "Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned!"]**

**[Observe has leveled up Lv.2 - Lv. 3]**

**[Observe has increased in power, you are now able to see the [Stats] of objects and/or people observed!]**

"T-the stats!?"The fluffy haired guy voice screeched, not realizing that Kyoko was still listening to him, after all who would? Well, Kyoko would because she thought that Tsuna was an extremely adorable guy, that needed a strong person to protect him.

"Observe? Stats?" the smile that suddenly appeared in her face was sparkling again, originally said smile would have made Tsuna blush, but right now the same smile felt wrong, like someone promised him death and destruction, not only that; it make him feel the same way as Hana's most intimidating face.

"I-I tell you later S-Sa—Sasagawa-san," Tsuna voice broke as he spoke, he didn't want to be afraid of someone as sweet and kind as Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Very well Sawada-kun, why don't you come to lunch with Hana and I?" And there was that smile again.

"S- sure." finished Tsunayoshi, at the same time another Ding sounded next to his ear.

**[You have now established a new bond with Sasagawa Kyoko,**

**Your bond with Sasagawa Kyoko is now Lv. 1]**

Why had a bond formed if he was afraid of her? Maybe almighty destiny was trying to tell him that Kyoko was actually a very vicious person despite her kind disposition.

Nah, he was imagining things (Oh poor Tsu-kun you don't know the hidden facet of Sasagawa Kyoko, she is after all a mist.)

**[Hyper Intuition has level up!]**

**[Hyper Intuition Lv. 3 - Lv. 4]**

000000

Hana, Kyoko and Tsuna were on the school roof, near one of the fences, Tsuna was sweating, a lot, but he still seem cute.

"So, I didn't asked yesterday, but now I'm curious, why did you suddenly want to study more Tsuna?" asked Hana while eating her bento.

"W-well, I umm… no reason in particular; I j-just want to do better…?"

"Are you asking us Sawada-kun or telling us? You can trust us, you know, we are friends, right? chirped a happily grinning, Kyoko.

"F-friends?"

"Yes, now tell us, is something bothering you, did someone threaten you or something?" asked Hana, beginning to get bored with Tsuna skirting around their questions.

"W-well, the day b-efore yesterday, w-when I woke up, th-there was a blue floating window, i-in front of me."

Tsuna told them about what had happen from the day before yesterday up to now, from how he started getting weird feelings and how a truck had nearly run over him, and how because of those weird feelings he was actually attempting to stop being a Dame.

"Everything seems like a videogame, I even get quests and advance levels." finished Tsuna in a quiet voice, he then looked up to see both girls, however, what he saw was exactly what a normal person would see in the faces of people who were in the presence of an insane person.

"How do you expect us to believe that Sawada?!" asked an fuming Hana believing Tsuna was actually playing them, making fools of them, right after she'd began seeing him as something besides a monkey.

"Calm down, Hana. Tsuna-san, this is a bit difficult to believe, maybe if you provided some proof...?" spoke a cheerful Kyoko, not really believing what Tsuna had just revealed, but finding amusement in it.

"Kyoko, how could you suggest that-?" now Hana was getting furious, how dare this boy mock them.

"L-like a party?" Tsuna asked Kyoko, maybe, just maybe he could show them that he was telling the truth.

"Yep, in MMORPG you have to ask someone to become a party member, and then all characters have access to different things that the others party members have… of course that's only a…"

"**Invite party: Kurokawa Hana &amp; Sasagawa Kyoko**." screamed Tsuna startling both girls.

Ding Ding

"Game… me-cha-nic." Kyoko widened her eyes, in front of her was a floating blue window, and judging by Hana's expression, she must have been seeing something similar.

**[Join and form party with: Sawada Tsunayoshi? (Yes) (No)]**

"Kyaaaa!" Kyoko suddenly shrieked, she hit the fence behind her, unfortunately for her it was one of the many, and by many I mean many (practically all) rusting and old parts of the fence, breaking upon impact.

"Kyoko!" Hana screamed trying to reach for the redhaired girl before she fell 4 stories to the concrete below.

Fortunately, Tsuna's intuition had kicked in and felt that something was going to go wrong. He'd reached for Kyoko before she's even hit the fence, and was now throwing Kyoko back to Hana while he himself began falling through the hole.

'I-I saved Kyoko-san, I'm glad… but I don't want to die, the, they've been so nice to me… I… I-'

**[Due to special circumstances a new ability has been created, Dying Will Mode]**

**[Dying Will Mode: Reaction-Skill**

**Each time your Hp is about to reach 0 or an "instant kill" skill is used on you, there is a 70% chance of entering in this mode, all your stats are raised by 150%, but your Wisdom is reduced to 0]**

"Beg to Hana and Kyoko to continue being my friends!"

Kyoko and Hana saw through the fence how Tsuna had suddenly become enveloped in a shining bright orange flame, when they heard the sound of his body hitting the ground, they watched him hop back up, uninjured, before defying the laws of physics and running up the side of the school building, returning to them in no time.

"Hana! Kyoko! Please stay friends with, me I wont ever talk again about those weird windows if necessary!" screamed Tsuna intensely, his hair alright with flames, clad only in his boxers.

Hana quietly pushed the Yes option, and something shifted in her, when she diverted her eyes to see above Tsunayoshi's, there floated orange colored letters, spelling Tsuna's name.

**[Sawada Tsunayoshi Lv. 5]**

"Sawada I have to tell you something, before meeting you my life was perfectly normal; I blame you for my weirdness, now but, I won't stop being your friend over something like this."

"Yep, don't worry Tsuna-kun, I was just surprised hahaha… by the way… you're only in your boxers." Kyoko murmured quietly in Tsuna's ear. When she finished speaking, the flame on Tsuna hair had finally finished fading, and he blinked looking down.

"HIEEEEEEEEE!"

**[Your Kurokawa Hana bond has gained a Level!]**

**[Your Sasagawa Kyoko bond has gained a level!]**

**00000000**

**Final Notes:**

What do all of you think, was it good?

Bad?

Did it seem forced…?

A little explanation about Tsuna entering Dying Will Mode, in the first chapter the message of the first window said that all his harmful statues effects have been cured, one of those statues was no other than the seal that Nono used to keep Tsuna flames at bay, now some will say hey but that doesn't mean that he is able to enter Dying will mode without Reborn bullets well here come my:

Head-canon: Each time Tsuna is about to die (being in this universe or the canon) If Tsuna regrets are strong enough he will enter Dying Will Mode (Later Hyper Dying Will Mode), after that Tsuna, with enough training of course, will be able to enter this state without needing to nearly die, by simple making surf his regrets, or by sheer will power…

So… Questions? Suggestions? Exclamations? Anything….?

Read you all later, now if everything goes well maybe sooner rather than later jajajaja


	3. Mission 0, Target 3

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game**

**Author Notes:**

Ok this should be posted on a X day more probably, thanks to all of you who have showed their awesome support…I commonly answer the reviews with a PM, so if you want my answer to your awesome reviews, you have to active your PM or well

Mercerile(Guest) I'm glad you like it and I hope you kept on reading this story :D

**Warning(s):**

Well violence, blood, death, assassination attempts… and maybe a little of bullying although that will be kept at minimum

And of course Yaoi/Slash, Yuri(still in debate), and Hetero.

**Pairing(s):** 1827 – 8059 – 33H and maybe RL(still in debate, both have bodies of children for good's sake)

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything about this story; I'm only using the characters for my diversion and for the diversion of those who read my stories.

**00000000** Start/End of chapter

000000 Line/Scene Break

"Rainbow!" Normal Dialogue

'Rainbow' Thinking

**Rainbow The gamer windows, skils, etc…**

**00000000**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game - Mission 0; Before the Rainbow – Target 3; Multicolored Flames–**

It was nearing the end of the day, around 7 pm or so, Tsuna, Kyoko and Hana were in Tsuna's room, sitting around his table with various books and papers strewn about. Kyoko and Hana had just finished working on their respective homework assignments, while Tsuna was on the last few problems of the worksheet that Hana had given him for the day.

"So, apart from seeing names and levels over people's heads, what else can this strange ability of yours do?" Hana finally asked when she saw that Tsuna was finishing his last problem.

"W-well, I d-don't really know." Tsuna began to stutter while turning his head a little to glance in the brunette's direction. "I-I can use s-something ca-called Observe." the 'Ding' that Tsuna was slowly becoming more and more familiar with was heard, and now both Hana and Kyoko were able to see the blue window that appeared at Hana's side.

**[Kurokawa Hana Lv. 7]**

**Title: Monkey Hater**

**Hp: 250/250**

**Wp: 75/75**

**Strength 17**

**Vitality 10**

**Intelligence 18**

**Wisdom 10**

**Dexterity 10**

**Luck 10**

**[Kurokawa Hana, a highly intelligent and powerful girl, she has decided to help accomplish your goals, as well as discover your hidden potential. She considers you a friend but your relationship with her is too new, maybe at a later date you'll be able to learn more about her?]**

"Well, that's a really accurate description!" giggled Kyoko after fading the window. "Your title is Monkey Hater? What does it do?"

Tsuna's hand traveled towards the window, pushing the title name, with another 'Ding', a new window appeared.

**[Monkey Hater]**

**I hate Monkeys!**

**All incoming damage from "Monkeys" is reduced by 30%. All damage done to "Monkeys" is raised by 50%. Everything in Hana's line of vision is considered a Monkey unless otherwise stated.**

"K-Kurokawa-san has some good stats, and her title seems great..." 'Why does my title have to be Dame Tsuna?' Tsuna's face quickly fell and comical tears began trailing from his eyes.

"You're right, Tsu-kun, now do me, do me!" Happily exclaimed a bouncing Kyoko.

**[Sasagawa Kyoko Lv. 6]**

**Title: Female School Idol**

**Hp: 112/112**

**Wp: 153/153**

**Strength 11**

**Vitality 11**

**Intelligence 16**

**Wisdom 16**

**Dexterity 11**

**Luck 11**

**[Sasagawa Kyoko, an extremely kind and considerate girl, although there is a vindictive and vicious streak to her sweet personality, it's suggested that you never find out how to access to it. Despite only just attaining a bound with her, she already considers you a great friend.]**

"So, her title is Female School Idol… does that mean that our titles are given to us by other people?" asked Hana with concern in her voice; what if someone were to spread a bad rumor about them? Would that mean their stats would be ruined along with it?

**[Female School Idol]**

**Good Morning Everyone!**

**Has a chance (15%) of [Charm] a foe before it attacks. Has a chance (30%) of [Confuse] the enemy upon attacking.**

"Kyaa! So, I can manipulate other people stats! How great!" The smile in Kyoko face was shining, but it somehow made Tsuna feel an odd sense of trepidation, he decided not to comment on it.

"I wonder...? Observe!" Kyoko's voice resonated through the room, however nothing appeared.

"So only Tsunayoshi can use that? I guess it makes sense, after all it's in your skills, isn't it?" Asked a curious Hana, that was also attempting to soften the pout on Kyoko's face. "Do we have any skills?"

"W-well, I use-used the stats w-window t-to know a-about the observing skill so-so... I can't be sure if you d-do." stuttered Tsuna.

The night carried on, and the girls eventually returned to their homes, more worksheets were piled onto Tsuna's desk, but he was happy, despite his work-load, he had now friends.

**[You have gained a level!]**

**[Sawada Tsunayoshi Lv. 5 - Lv.6]**

000000

A few weeks had passed since his last level up, and although the girls were glad to have him around, Kyoko was disappointed that Tsuna didn't try to understand more about his strange, new ability. During the passing weeks he had gotten +3 points in both dexterity and intelligence, however nothing new in his Observe skill, nor had he gotten another chance to use his Hyper Intuition Passive.

Tsuna was again walking to school, he was walking because he was actually beginning to be on time. He had slept well, and had woken up earlier, had gotten breakfast and then started walking to school. Maybe today was going to be a good day for him!

He was having such a good day in fact; that he was walking with his eyes closed and he hadn't tripped, he even had started singing a song inside his head, and then he began to cross a street…

Yeah, he was singing so loud (in his head of course) that he didn't hear the horn of the truck that was heading straight towards him and it was exactly the same truck that had nearly run over him the other day, coming back to fulfill his mission.

Tsuna stopped in his tracks and turned to see the oncoming vehicle, too near for him to even try to dodge.

'No- no, I can't, I don't want to die here!'

The truck was coming and wasn't stopping at all, Tsuna body tensed up, but then he felt something, it was like a blood-line of 400 years telling him what to do… wait that's exactly what's happening and Tsuna was eager to follow it's instructions. His hands began to channel a strange warmth, he closed his eyes, a shining, bright orange flame floated in the recesses of his mind, he reached for it.

**[Due to a special action a new ability has been created]**

**[Manipulate Flames of the Sky (Passive-Active) Lv. 1 has been created!]**

**Control your will, give it form and become the Sky that embraces it all.**

**[This skills allows you to access your flames, however the form it takes depends completely on you. So, try and be original will you? The more this skill levels up the easier is for you to manipulate your Flame.]**

When Tsuna opened his eyes they were faintly glowing orange. The warmth in his hands became greater than before and he then jumped, flames exploded from his hands propelling him enough to avoid the incoming collision. The truck continued its rapid journey through Namimori, having completed its mission as a plot point.

**[Due to a special action a new ability has been created]**

**[Flame Propel Lv. Max has been created!]**

**Fly through the sky and fulfill man's fantasy of flight without the need of a plane!**

**[Allows you to gain the state [Fly]. In [Fly], your Dexterity is raised by 30%, and you become immune to ground attacks. But, you still need training to use it properly! The higher your base Dexterity is; the more efficient you'll be when flying.]**

Tsuna began descending little by little, managing to land on the ground without any problem. He blinked and his eyes returning to their normal color however his hands were still glowing with flames.

"HIEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna began running, trying (unsuccessfully) to put out the flames, somehow, his aimless running actually managed to get him to the entrance of Namimori. He then proceeded to trip, face planting.

'Ding'

**[Daily Quest: Avoid the bite of the Skylark...]**

**[Status: Failed]**

"Wait what?" Tsuna barely had stood up when his intuition told him to move to the left. The moment he did so, a black shadow sped past his head, and the sound of something hitting the ground with an inhuman amount of force filled his ears.

"Herbivore, for arriving late to class I'll bite you to death!" And here he stood, The fabled Demon of Namimori, the one that, for some reason, had the title of Skylark according to the 'game' that had become Tsuna's life. Hibari swiftly moved his right arm, and attempted to hit Tsuna's side. Tsuna however managed to step back just enough to dodge the (most likely deadly) hit.

"Interesting."

Tsuna could only stare at the black-haired Prefect, not even noticing his comment. In violet colored letters were the words;

**[Hibari Kyōya Lv. 20]**

"Hi-hibari-san, p-please l-let me go to c-class I-I tr-tripped and-!" Tsuna couldn't finish his plea before having to duck away from another hit.

**[Hyper Intuition has gained a level!]**

**[Hyper Intuition Lv. 4 - Lv. 5]**

Another blow, this time to Tsunayoshi's legs, was avoided, by jumping over Hibari, landing at the other side of the Prefect. However Hibari saw, he really saw, the orange colored flames that suddenly flared out of Tsuna hands and allowed him to literally fly over Hibari.

"Wow." was the only word out of Hibari's mouth before Tsuna ran away, leaving him behind.

000000

Later that day at lunch period…

"What do you mean you escaped Hibari?!" An angry and concerned Hana was screaming at Tsuna. After all, it probably would have been better for Tsuna to accept his punishment, than avoid it and have Hibari hunting for him each morning.

"Well… I was late and then I tripped because I was running from that truck that nearly ran over me again, and-" Tsuna spoke rapidly.

"So that truck attempts to run you over regularly? I wonder is some type of sub-boss?" pondered Kyoko while staring Tsuna. "We haven't really seen much of your Inventory either."

"Oh, speaking of **Inventory**." a blue window appeared in front of Tsuna, Kyoko was the first to suggest the use of his inventory, neither her nor Hana were able to open it, however Tsuna was able to store almost anything in there, even his clothes were labeled as equipment and therefore, a storable item. Tsuna plunged his hand in the inventory, pulling out three bentos, one in orange cloth for him, one in light turquoise cloth for Kyoko and one in dark violet color for Hana.

"So, anything else of importance?" asked Hana while eating the wonderful bento that Tsuna's mom had prepared.

"Yes…" the brunet placed his bento on the ground in front of him and silently started searching for a way to activate his new skill, not Flame Propel, mind you, that was scary enough, but rather his flame manipulation. It was both passive and active so, he closed his eyes and put his hands in front of him until he began to feel a familiar warmth spread through his fingers.

"Tsuna, each time we see you, you seem to get stranger and stranger." was the only sound from Hana, while the two girls were gaping at the bright orange flames that erupted from the boy's hands.

Tsuna carefully opened his eyes, staring at the flickering fire. "**Observe**."

**[Flames of the Sky]**

**The flames of the sky that accepts and embraces all. These are the most rare of all the flames, however they are also the only ones that actually look like normal flames, the propriety of this flame is [Harmony] allowing it to counter the proprieties of the other flames or even force a propriety in other flames.**

Tsuna finish reading the window, both girls were still mesmerized while seeing the supernatural force. Kyoko stood, beginning to bounce up and down, with a happy smile plastered to her face.

"Tsu-kun, it said that there are other types of flames! I wonder if Hana and I will be able to activate ours, ne, ne, what you think, wouldn't it be cool?!" Hana stared at her friend in confusion, would they be really be able to generate those flames? Well, no harm in trying, right? After all, the world was full of inexplicable things, fire-wielding teens seemed to be one of them.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sawada, the more I hang around you the weirder I get." In between Hana hands flickered a beautiful, purple flame, that seemed almost soft to the touch. In Kyoko hands was a mystical-looking indigo flame, that reminded them more of smoke rather than an actual flame. "The worst part is, I'm becoming used to the abnormal."

**[Flames of the Cloud]**

**The flames of the cloud the closest to the sky but also have the most aloof users in personality. It's propagation properties allows it to multiply aspects of the user, from physical strength to intelligence or even physical objects. It's characteristic is [Propagation]**.

**[Flames of the Mist]**

**The flames of the mist are capable of creating something from nothing. It allows the user to have the most potency when casting illusions, it's said that there are some mist users powerful enough to make their illusions reality. It's characteristic is [Creation]**

**[Your Sasagawa Kyoko bond has raised a Level!]**

**[Your Kurokawa Hana bond has raised a Level!]**

"Herbivore." the three of them flinched making the flames disappear. The voice of Nanimori's cold and aloof prefect could be heard from across the roof, he began stalking towards Tsuna, who quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Fight me." was the last thing that Tsuna heard before Hibari jumped at him with tonfas in hand.

"Hieeeeee!"

**[You have now established a new bond with Hibari Kyoya,**

**Your bond with Hibari Kyōya is Lv. 1]**

00000000

Final Notes:

I don't now… I didn't give an explanation on how they are able to access their flames… well let's put it in the gamer ability to allow the other characters to be more easy to access their hidden powers… yes something like that.

Also expect a little of delay, my mind is fighting with the RWBY fandom right now (that say is like my mind suddenly drifts to the RWBY fandom) although I don't really have a schedule I normally update once a week but right now I was inspired… other thing… yeah the next two targets will be the end of this Mission, after that Daily Life will be coming…

For those who are interested the worksheet with the character stats is already in my profile however is the sheet with the stats of Target 2… I'm going to upload them in that way so; around Tuesday or Friday I'm going to upload the worksheet of this chapter…

The first Target started around the end of April so the end of their first year is coming near ok…

So see you all around next week

Also any questions? Suggestions? Exclamations?

If so… leave a review with them jajaja


	4. Mission 0, Target 4

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game**

**Author Notes:**

Ok, this is coming along nicely, however is the first time that I write a fight scene, I don't really know if it's gonna be all that great...

Also a lot of people actually asked me to change the way I write the dialogue and things like it... In all honestly I wasn't going to do it... but those review make me investigate a little, and well I wasn't writing in proper English it appears... However I'm going to make a poll in my profile that poll will be for all the people reading this story, and you can choose this new writing form or in the form for the other chapters.

**Warning(s):**

Well violence, blood, death, assassination attempts… and maybe a little of bullying although that will be kept at minimum

And of course Yaoi/Slash, Yuri(still in debate), and Hetero.

**Pairing(s):** 1827 – 8059 – 33H and maybe RL(still in debate, both have bodies of children for good's sake)

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything about this story; I'm only using the characters for my diversion and for the diversion of those who read my stories.

**00000000 Start/End of chapter**

000000 Line/Scene Break

"Rainbow!" Normal Dialogue

'Rainbow' Thinking

**Rainbow****The gamer windows, skill, etc…**

**00000000**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game - Mission 0; Before the Rainbow – Target 4; Boss Battle: The Aloof Skylark–**

Kyoko and Hana quickly raised from the ground scrambling to get out of the way of the violent Prefect. With calculating eyes Hana glanced at Hibari's level.

**[Hibari Kyoya Lv. 20]**

Now that was a serious feat for a middle schooler, for anyone really. Thanks to the fact that Tsuna hadn't removed them from his party, she was able to see everyone's levels, even her parents, who were about average for adults at level 14.

While Hana was musing about Hibari's inhuman level; Kyoko seemed to quiver in nervous trepidation. She'd never been much fond of fighting, the only reason she even allowed her elder brother to continue in the boxing club was because it was better he participated in organized fighting, rather than get caught up in random street scuffles. But, never would she condone someone as small and fragile as little Tsunayoshi face off against a guy like Hibari. In all honestly, the Prefect looked prepared to devour the poor boy.

'Wait what?' but yes there it was, a hidden desire, that hidden urge to covet, glinting in his narrowed eyes.

'Hmm, perhaps this won't be as bad as its seems.' smirked the girl, suddenly feeling amused by the whole situation.

"Go Tsuna, go, show Hibari what you can do!" cheered the honey brunette.

"Are you actually cheering on the fight?!" voiced a disbelieving Hana.

The skylark pounced, tonfas in hand, preparing to beat Tsuna into the floor. But, just before managing to hit, the brown haired boy sidestepped it in avoidance

**[Hyper Intuition has leveled up]**

**[Hyper Intuition Lv. 5 - Lv. 6]**

Hibari quickly moved raising one of his weapons again to direct a blow towards the brunette's side he dodged again, however he was unable to avoid the entire hit and stumbled under the powerful attack, nearly falling to the ground.

"H-Hibari-san, Wait…!" the boy began backtracking, the skylark however didn't stop and launched himself against the small teen, Tsuna ducked avoiding the blow from Hibari. The Prefect quickly regained his footing, swiping a roundhouse kick straight towards Tsuna's face. The brunette jump flipped, doing a half somersault, landing on his feet.

**[Due to a strenuous action you have received a boost Dexterity +1]**

**[Hyper Intuition has leveled up]**

**[Hyper Intuition Lv. 6 - Lv. 7]**

Okay, this was getting ridiculous. It had been just a few minutes and his Hyper Intuition had raised 2 levels and while that and the small dexterity boost actually helped him keep up with the hellishly fast pace of Hibari he was getting exhausted.

'I have to think of something… anything.' Tsuna avoided another attack, this time directed towards his head, with a quick movement, guided by his intuition of course, Tsuna side-stepped and took Hibari's wrist in his hands, using the force behind Hibari hit, Tsuna managed to catapult Hibari to the other side of the roof.

The skylark however simply flipped avoiding collision with the ground, Tsuna was having difficulty breathing, that throw had taken quite a toll on his energy, but then something occurred to him.

Kyōya was having fun; it should be annoying him that such a weak herbivore was avoiding his hits, but it have been so long since someone actually put up a fight against him, and wasn't actually trying to kill him; he felt like laughing, of course being Hibari Kyōya only a small nearly imperceptible smile was on his lips… that was of course until the brown haired herbivore put his hands in front of him and a fireball, a fucking fireball was shot from his hands towards the Prefect, said he quickly lifted his tonfas into defensive position, blocking the majority of the flames, coming out wholly unscathed.

**[Due to a special action a new skill has been created!]**

**[The flaming sky to hurt your foes; Sky Fireball(Active) has been created!]**

**[Sky Fireball Lv. 1 – 15 Wp]**

**A simple fireball made of sky flames, its power and range depend on the user's Intelligence and the level of this skill, you can also charge this attack to raise it's destructive power.**

Tsuna stood in place while the fireball hurled from his hands towards the Prefect, it wasn't by any stretch of imagination strong enough to knock the guy unconscious, but maybe, it would be enough allow him and the girls to escape; his intuition had been showing him how to do the fireball, to be completely honest he hadn't thought it would work, but it he seemed to have been proven wrong.

However now a, not exactly angry but an almost... excited Skylark had cast his gaze upon the brunet.

"Herbivore, using fire in the school grounds is against the rules… because of that… I'll bite you to death!" But, he didn't really sound all that mad.

"Was it my imagination or did Sawada just shoot a fireball at Hibari?" Hana asked Kyoko in stunned disbelief.

"Yeah, remember? It said that the flames of the Sky are the only ones that resemble actual flames, so it makes sense that it can create fireballs!" a now cheerful Kyoko had summoned her flames again, playing with them. Neither of them knew if they could create new skills like Tsuna, but they still tried to use their flames as much as possible, just in case they could unlock new powers. Sighing, Hana turned away from the fight; she doubted Tsuna had a chance, after all Hibari was an avid fighter and as much as Tsuna could dodge and shoot fireballs,his stamina couldn't possibly hold up for long.

Bringing her hand in front of her, Hana started concentrating and then the ominous purple flame appeared in her hands, she decided to play with it for a little, maybe she'll be able to create something or maybe make something grow; propagation could mean a lot of things after all.

Hibari launched himself at the brunette in front of him again, but said brunette elevate in the air with two streams of sky flames emanating from his hands, however, his flying left a lot to desired; Hibari decided that enough was enough and jumped trying to reach the brunette.

Tsuna saw the incoming skylark that was actually jumping to reach him, his intuition reacted again this time telling him to propel himself to the far corner of the building, where the fence wasn't as rusted or weak as the other parts on the roof. He still didn't know why he was following the directions of the strange feeling in his head but, then again had saved his life two times already. Following the instructions he propelled himself to the most far corner, his back smacking against the fist. His intuition reacted again with further instructions.

The skylark watched his opponent literally fly across the roof and hit the corner, however said brunette quickly turned around to face him, raising his hands.

"Huh?" blinked the elder teen in confusion. A blinding light surged from Tsuna's hands but instead shooting it in his direction, it stayed, continuing to grow brighter.

**[No more WP!]**

**[Sky Fireball has reached the maximum charge!]**

"**Sky Fireball**!" a ten times bigger fireball than before was shot straight towards the dark haired teenager hitting him, causing an explosion upon impact. The explosion sent the Prefect crashing into the wall next to the door that led to the stairs.

**[Sky Fireball has raised a level!]**

**[Sky Fireball Lv. 1 - Lv. 2]**

"Wao" was the only thing that the skylark, now embedded in the wall behind him said, while an exhausted looking brunet nearly collapsed to the floor, the skylark pushed himself from the wall slowly, the hit had been really strong but not as strong enough to do anything besides send him flying, though, it did singed his uniform quite a bit.

And then the bell rang.

"Herbivores, go to class", the aloof Prefect meandered out the door, leaving the three friends behind.

Kyoko and Hana turned to see a nearly sleeping Tsuna and quickly ran to his aid.

000000

Kyoko was walking home, they'd walked a exhausted Tsuna home, before Hana and Kyoko split ways, heading towards their respective homes.

Kyoko was playing with her flames while walking, she had discovered something about her flames, she had been exploring it's ability of creation. The power made her feel invincible, like she could take on anyone.

While she was walking two or three boys a few years older than her approached. She quickly banished her flames, eyeing the boys warily.

"Aren't you Kyoko-chan from Namimori Junior High, we're your seniors you know?" spoke one of the delinquents while watching Kyoko closely. "You're really are as cute as they say aren't you?"

"Mmmh… I don't know what to say to that sorry…" Kyoko smiled a little at the three teenagers, feeling a vague sense of panic in her gut. 'I have to do something, they're getting to close.'

"Come on, why don't you stay and play with us Kyoko-chan." one of the boys chuckled, grabbing Kyoko by one of her arms, and began dragging her. Kyoko quickly glanced above thug's heads, the three of them were merely level 5, they weren't anything special. Kyoko closed her eyes, thinking about Hibari and Tsuna's fight earlier, Hibari had been more than double Tsuna's fight, and yet the brunette had still been able to hold his own. If Tsuna could survive Hibari's wrath, then Kyoko could take on some level five thugs.

Stopping in tracks, not allowing for the guys to continue dragging her she opened her eyes, they shone with her hidden power, her flames allowed her to create, so maybe she could use them to improve something she already possessed. But first she need something worth improving. Shoving her hand into her bag she pulled out the first thing she felt... and umbrella.

Kyoko bring her umbrella out of the bag and opening it, though the three guys were unfazed, simply chuckling at her antics.

"What? Kyoko-chan Are you trying to hit us or something?" taunted the guy that still had her arm firmly in his grasp.

"Yeah, something like that!" Kyoko smiled a little light of indigo color surged from her body and from her face sparkled the most dazzling smile, it was as blinding as the sun. So bright that the crows overhead fell from the sky, which was great since, Namimori had been having a problem with the crows for a while.

"Huu!, my eyes!"

"What the hell she is actually shining!?" the three thugs squeezed their eyes closed blinded by the light.

Kyoko raised her umbrella and smacked one of the thugs across the head with enough force to make him fall to the ground. She then thrust it into the stomach of another thug, forcing him to the ground.

The last of the thugs managed to retain his vision just enough to see both of his fallen companions he quickly raised his fists thinking that someone had ambushed them but the only think he managed to see was an umbrella heading straight towards his face, and then he saw only black.

"That was actually fun!" cheered Kyoko as she skipped away, leaving the unconscious boys to rot with a happy-go-lucky smile.

000000

Hana was already in her room, in front of her was an apple, she had taken it from the kitchen, it was an average apple, nothing special about it.

"Okay, the Observe said that my ability is propagation." focusing a little she summoned a tiny wisp of purple flames, bringing the flame little by little to the apple; she concentrated.

When the flame finally made contact, the apple didn't burn, but it actually divided itself in two, only for the two parts grow into two full apples. Hana's eyes stared at the two apples they look alright; completely identical, she had managed to replicate the apple in front of her with a mere thought.

Taking one of the apples with her hands she tried to squish it, but it was a solid apple. Her hand then traveled to the other apple and repeated the process. Frowning a little she remembered another thing about her flames, it had said something about augmenting physical strength hadn't it?

Closing her eyes and summoning her flames again now, instead of thinking of duplicating the apple she think about herself, about being able to hit harder, to be stronger a purple aura surged through her body and she felt it, she felt her muscles tensing and growing. But, she quickly stopped, she didn't want to have a lot of muscle she only wanted the strength that came with it, so she focused again, now instead of feeling her muscle mass growing she felt only an increase in strength. Opening her eyes, she saw her body glowing a light purple. In one movement, she grabbed an apple and squeezed, crushing the poor apple to bits.

"Now this is getting interesting. Why do I feel like continuing to be friends with Tsuna will make things even more strange?" with a sigh Hana sat on her bed and took the other apple and, taking a bite out of it. Maybe she should get training from someone...

000000

Tsuna stared at the ceiling of his room, and then at the window displaying his status and most importantly his title. Raising his hand a little he pressed his palm against the undesirable nickname.

**[Do you want to remove this title?]**

**(Yes) (No)**

He then pushed again in yes. He was getting better, after three weeks he had managed to raise his scores if only making them just barely passable but, according to Hana he was now only 2 years behind instead of the original four. Not only that, his intelligence and dexterity had also increased and he was clumsy a lot less often.

**[Cannot remove due to plot reasons!]**

With another sigh, Tsuna got up from his bed, his body already feeling refreshed even though the battle against Hibari had been brutal,he then turned to see the other window that had been following him since he left the school.

**[Daily Quest: Training of the Sky]**

**Train each day to face your approaching future!**

**Condition of Success: Train with Hibari Kyoya each day at school, be it a lunch or after classes!**

**Condition of Failure: As long as you go to school, fighting Hibari will be unavoidable.**

**Reward: 1000 exp**

**Punishment: Dame-Tsuna title becomes 5% stronger for each day this quest is not completed!**

"I have to fight Hibari-san daily now?!"

00000000

**Final Notes:**

So what do you guys think… specially the fighting scenes, I don't really know if I'm good or not with them Kyoko's wasn't really the best to be totally honest… what else mmm I don't really know… oh next chapter is the end of Mission 0, for those who are asking themselves about Takeshi and Ryohei, why neither of them have actually appeared or talked to Tsuna, in Takeshi case since he has actually appeared…

Well Takeshi is just a first year ok, so he is dedicating himself at baseball, I do think that his depressing state only began in his second year… and I'm corrected myself the first target takes place around mid-November or something like that, didn't remember that Japan school year ends around March if I remember correctly and starts around April I think, oh well I'm glad that I didn't give dates jajajaja

While Ryohei, I think it's his first year as the box club captain so I think he is taking his responsibilities more seriously and actually shaping up the club to his standards :P

Also the worksheets in my profile are those of last chapter, these ones will be updated around next week or something like that.

If someone is interested in Kyoko's and Hana's news skills…

**[Sunshine Smile Lv. 1 – 50 Wp]**

**[Attempts to inflict the Blind status effect (30%) in all enemies, enemies without the sense of sight, or those with coverture, cannot be affect by this technique, the higher the level and the Intelligence of the user the more powerful the light and the more range it gets.]**

**[Strength Up! Lv. 1 – Wp 15]**

**[Raises the Strength stat of an ally or the user, raise strength by 20% for 30 seconds, the higher the level of the skill the higher the buff gets and the longer it lasts.]**

Well Questions? Suggestions? Exclamations?

If so, then please leave a review!


	5. Mission 0, Target 5

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game**

**Author Notes:**

Here we go, with chapter 5 and the end of the Mission 0; Before the Rainbow… I have to say thanks to all of you for the constant support; this last chapter of this arc of course shouldn't be that difficult to come by, after all the "Boss" of this arc has been already fought…

**Warning(s):**

Well violence, blood, death, assassination attempts… and maybe a little of bullying although that will be kept at minimum

And of course Yaoi/Slash, Yuri(still in debate), and Hetero.

**Pairing(s):** 1827 – 8059 – 33H and maybe RL(still in debate, both have bodies of children for good's sake)

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything about this story; I'm only using the characters for my diversion and for the diversion of those who read my stories.

**00000000** Start/End of chapter

000000 Line/Scene Break

"Rainbow!" Normal Dialogue

'_Rainbow'_ Thinking

**Rainbow **The gamer windows, skill, etc…

**00000000**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game - Mission 0; Before the Rainbow – Target 5; Side-quest!– **

Tsuna was walking again early to school… the used to be daily quest to arrive early at school had disappeared, he supposed it makes sense after all know it was 'Training' with Hibari the daily quest.

Tsuna sigh it will new, and kind of interesting but maybe it will be as interesting as having Hana for tutor, now that he think about it; Hibari will be his tutor too, just a fighting tutor.

Hibari was a person that Tsuna could admire, for what he knew the prefect had taken the head of disciplinary committee just a week or so after arriving at the junior high; he didn't know about his grades of course, but he seem so responsible that it was heretic just think that his grades were bad or something like that. He didn't knew more beyond that thought, what had driven him, what had make him become prefect and sustain the peace at Namimori… Tsuna stopped his walk and sighed again, it will be a difficult last month of classes… but his improving slowly yes, but they were. He just hoped that the Namimori Demon, wouldn't be as hard as Hana was in the study sessions.

Speaking of said prefect, he was at the school gates watching the herbivores enter the school, he hated crowding but today was special, he was observing them… he didn't care at all of the staff or even the student body, none of them were interesting to him; but yesterday, yesterday he had found a potential carnivore in the most unexpected place… in the most cute, fluffy haired with big-doe like eyed and petit brunet in all the school. With some luck he wouldn't be the only one, maybe there were more potentials carnivores among the crowd of students that he had not noticed, he had already found 2 a very good number, but both of them were too preoccupied with the school clubs, oh well he could always entertain himself with the petit cute brunet

000000

"Then I hit him straight in the face with the umbrella, unfortunately my poor little umbrella broke" finishing her tale Kyoko took from her bag a completely bend umbrella.

"So you're trying to say… that somehow you summoned the sun with your smile and then beat the shit out of three thugs that were harassing you?" the voice of reason; aka Hana spoke, her tone not wavering nor changing, Tsuna was however banging his head against the table in front of him, he didn't want to believe what the innocent looking Kyoko had said.

"Yep"

"Ok, at least is less weird than being able to duplicate apples" the sound of head banging against a table sounded even stronger than before "Tsuna, if you keep doing that you will cre…" a ding was heard by three teenagers

**[Due to a constant action a new ability has been created!]**

**[Use your head! Head-butt has been created]**

**[Head-butt Lv. 1]**

**Inflict heavy physical damage to one enemy, the enemy has a 15% of being stunned for 5 seconds, the user has a 30% of being stunned for 15 seconds. The higher the level of this skill the higher the stunning chance and the less the chance of being stunned**

"…Forget that I said anything" finished Hana, meanwhile Tsuna was still banging his head against the table Head-butt will probably level up in a short while another ding was heard

Tsuna decided to stop destroying the school furniture, he didn't want to deal with an angry Hibari, his face turned to see a smiling Kyoko, but there was more on it "You seem to enjoy it Kyoko-san, fighting I mean"

Kyoko stopped smiling and frowned a little, but then the smile returned at full strength, like it had never had happen; Tsuna stared a little maybe there was even more at it that he originally believed.

"I did enjoy it… I wonder if…" The smile returned at full strength in her face, Hana quickly took out a pair of sunglasses and Tsuna put his head between his hands covering his eyes…

Then Kyoko started to shine… shine a lot.

"Hah, my eyes!"

"Kyoko-san is smile is so shiny, I think I'm going to get blind"

"Kyoko-chan! Please stop smiling!"

Hana bend over a little so that she could talk to the covered Tsuna "I think her new powers just intensified her smile"

"I need to buy a pair of sunglasses Hana-san" finally ended Tsuna while the other teenager just nodded at him.

000000

Hibari was resting in the roof, he hadn't tried to summon those flames that the cute little cub and the other two girls had in their hands but he will definitely asked them or at least asked the cute brunet about it… the atmosphere was prefect

He was bound to arrive at any moment, after all it will be lunch soon and he really wanted to spar with the brunet again but… maybe sleep a little wouldn't be so bad right.

Yeah he will train him, and when the time were right he will take the other two potential carnivores form their clubs and make them carnivores, so that way the cute brunet and he had someone to spar, it was a good plan…

Our dear Tsuna was climbing the stairs that lead to the roof, Kyoko and Hana had decided to eat their bento in the classroom; he however had to do another thing, with a steady pace and a determinate gaze and with a black colored wrapped bento, he was entering the roof, searching for the aloof prefect to give him said bento.

What he found was a prefect perfectly asleep, he was resting in the middle of the roof, although the sun was high in the sky there were a lot of cloud in it, allowing little sun pass between them, and making a good atmosphere to rest, which the prefect was doing in deep sleep. Tsuna began to walk to the sleep prefect and he sat at his side, not as determined as before with the black bento still in his hands

"Herbivore…" Hibari voice was heard, Tsuna didn't jump or shriek, but he turn around his head to see the black-haired prefect, who only had eyes opened and they were seeing him

"I-I bring a bento for you Hibari-san" told Tsuna quietly enough for his voice to sound good and not molesting in any form…

Hibari closed his eyes again and then opened his mouth a little "Feed me…"

Tsuna blinked but opened the bento and carefully began placing food in Hibari's mouth.

**[Your Hibari Kyoya bond has raised a level]**

**[Your Hibari Kyoya bond is now level 2!]**

000000

It was finally after school and Tsuna along with Kyoko and Hana were doing their homework in the office of one Hibari Kyoya, meanwhile said prefect was finishing both paperwork and his own homework not a lot mind you, seeing as it was little over a month before the end of the year.

"Kyo-san" The voice of Kusakabe "Did you need me for anything?"

"Tetsu, after Kurokawa Hana and Sasagawa Kyoko… train them…" the voice of the prefect had a commanding tone after it…

Tsuna closed his eyes a little remembering the… conversation, more like one-sided talking and one-sided grunting, in the roof after he had finished feeding the prefect; he had the feeling that his friend and he will have to rain… a lot so they will be able to overcome… his future, whatever the heck will that be, his ability, power?, was ominous enough to make him had that bad feeling since the day before, when he had talked about it with Hana and Kyoko they have decided to train but they didn't know with who, when he had told that to the prefect he had come with a solution…

Kusakabe stared a little at the two girls in the room and then nodded, both girls got up from the couch and went to the boy with the strange hair getting out of the room…

Hibari stop working in the papers in front of him and egan walking to the dor, feling that he had to follow the prefect Tsuna also got up and began following him…

Outside of the office the two teenagers took turns in the immense halls of the should arriving at the prefect private training grounds…"Little carnivore… the flames" Tsuna understood what Hibari was trying to say, he too want to use that strange colored flames

"W-well I first had to invite Hana and Kyoko so… **Invite party: Hibari Kyoya**" the blue window appeared in front of the skylark and he only widened his eyes a little, near imperceptible was the surprise in his face.

"I hate crows…" was the only response of the prefect…

"Y-you don't have to be n-near me…! I mean us for it to work" responded back to him the brunet, why had he said 'me' did he have a dead wish or what; with a simple movement of hand the skylark pushed the yes option of the window, his eyes then traveled to the name and level of the brunet…

"Sawada Tsunayoshi… little carnivore, let's start" the prefect voice resonated thought the training room, and Tsuna knew, it was time for training and with it a lot, a lot of pain….

000000

Tsuna was in his room now clean remembering what had happen…

The last month of classes passed and Tsuna training with Hibari had helped a lot, he had gained 6 levels during from completing the quest only, something that allow him to be in a comfortable level 12… at least comfortable for him, both Hana and Kyoko had raised to level 15, that mean a lot of training… his Fireball had raised in 3 levels, his hyper intuition had raised 10 levels…

A part from that his stats had raised a lot, both his Dexterity and Strength had ended in 15, with the de-buff of his title of course, his intelligence had raised to 18; with a lot of tutoring of Hana of course, and his vitality and wisdom were in 14, he really wanted to take off his title of Dame-Tsuna, but he was still unable to do so…

Tsuna dressed and after telling him mother that he will go out with his friend, something that made Nana extremely happy speaking of Nana…

**[The dawning sky - Sawada Nana Lv. 40]**

Tsuna gulped when he saw the level and the title of his mother, the title thing began appearing after his observe had reached the level 7, now passively allowing him to read the persons titles around him; the his mother had raised 40 levels… there was something extremely funny about his mother, but being the good boy that he was he decided to completely ignore it; whatever it was she could take care of herself, she was level 40 after all…

Tsuna got out of the house and began walking to the Namimori central park; Hibari had told them to get there… he was the last to arrive at the park the other three already there, Kyoko had a purple umbrella with her, Hana had a shopping bag and Hibari had already his tonfas out.

"Kyoko-chan, Hana-san, Hibari-san, sorry that I'm late"

"Don't worry Tsuna-kun, we don't have much time waiting here"

"Here take this…" Hana throw at him the bag she was holding, when Tsuna open the bag he found inside two comfy looking mittens, with a red 27 in them…

Feeling curiosity Tsuna used **Observe** in the mittens in the bag…

**[Wool Mittens – Rank 2]**

**A simple weapon made of wool, with and engraved 27 on the back; said mittens are very comfy for the user, but not only that, each hit that the user deal is hard, as hard as the ram of a sheep.**

Tsuna put on his hands the comfy mittens and nodded to the persons present "so why did you call use Hibari-san" turned to asked to the prefect, while the other girls turned to watch him too.

"Little carnivore… truck hunting" grunted Hibari to the three persons present

"T-truck hunting!" shriek a little Tsuna, prompting that Kyoya and Hana covered their ears with their hands…

"You mean the truck that nearly run over Tsuna two times already?" aske3d a curios Kyoko

"Hmm" taking that as a confirmation the three teenagers ready themselves, Hana taking out a pair of nun-chuks from her back…

"Aren't those illegal Hana-san" asked a somewhat concerned Tsuna

"Not in here, why do you think the Yakuza use them…"

**[Side-quest: Highway in hell!]**

**Found who the heck was behind your assassination attempt, maybe you'll find something in the place of where you nearly died!**

**Reward: Charge x1, 5000 ¥**

**Fail: None**

"Look your power wants to help us too isn't it nice" An exited Kyoko was bouncing up and down around the floating blue window, she was to happy…

Tsuna could only sigh it was side-quest time…

The sun was setting in the horizon when the teenagers stopped in one of the highways that go to Namimori, after a full day, helping old-ladies, returning pets and a lot of things so that the persons actually gave information on the strange truck that only Tsuna and a few had saw… in the end only one person had managed to point them to a highway that had a lot of truck marking, even though the highway was old…

When the four teenagers have finally arrived at the mid of the highway the atmosphere around them changed

The sound of a horn was heard in one of the extremes on the highway and the demonic truck suddenly appeared from thin air trying to run over the teenagers

"Everyone dodge,** Observe!" **screamed Tsuna at his friends

**[Demonic Truck 10000 / 10000]**

**States: Protect, Shell, Haste**

**Strength 35 Vitality 40**

**Intelligence 0 Wisdom 0**

**Dexterity 50 Luck 0**

**A Demonic truck that likes to [Charge] at people and also tries to [Ram] with its cage at them, the Old-lady Yushino used to run it…**

The truck pass of them disappearing from sight, only to appeared in the other side of the way return at them at full speed…

Kyoko quickly jumped over the truck and a strange seal, appeared in front of the truck and her, the seal with an old clock "**Slow Seal!**" Kyoko jumped from the truck to the track, while the truck rammed at the seal breaking it but also slowing down.

The truck repeated the same action as before disappearing in the highway only to reappear going in the opposite direction, trying again to ram against the teenagers

"Ok I got enough of you dam truck!" Hana stood in the way of said truck and then her Cloud flame covered all her body, she took position and with a swift move rammed her nun-chuck in the front of the truck making it deviate and change of direction ramming itself in the side of the highway…

Tsuna saw how the Hp bar above of the truck cut itself by ¼, more likely because of the crash more than the hit of Hana, he thought.

He didn't see how the cage of the truck started ramming sideways going directly to him; however that didn't mean that Hibari didn't saw it, with a quick move Hibari put himself between the cage and Tsuna ramming his tonfas in the cage stopping it.

The demonic truck was completely stop but not still defeated so Tsuna decided to give it a try…

Charging his flames all that he could, Tsuna created an even bigger fireball that the one used against "**Sky Fireball!" **the burning sphere hit against the truck and an enormous fire column enveloped the truck put end to its tyranny…

**[Side-quest status: Completed!]**

**00000000**

**Final Notes:**

Ok this is the last chapter of the Before the Rainbow arc…

So…

Quesitons? Suggestiosn? Exlamations?

If so then please leave a review


	6. Mission 1, Target 1

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game**

**Author Notes:**

Ok here were are Chapter 1 of the Daily Life Arc… now this one took me a while, how to make sure Tsuna wasn't OP for it, for those who are wondering why Hibari was around so many people, that has to do with my view in him…

He will only crowd with people he thinks are carnivores or are capable of becoming carnivores or at least omnivores…

**Warning(s):**

Well violence, blood, death, assassination attempts… and maybe a little of bullying although that will be kept at minimum

And of course Yaoi / Slash, Yuri, and Hetero.

**Pairing(s):** 1827 – 8059 – 33H and RL (In the distant future)

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything about this story; I'm only using the characters for my diversion and for the diversion of those who read my stories.

**00000000** Start/End of chapter

000000 Line/Scene Break

"Rainbow!" Normal Dialogue

'_Rainbow'_ Thinking

**Rainbow **The gamer windows, skill, etc…

**00000000**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game - Mission 1; Daily Life – Target 1; The Hitman Tutor– **

An infant that looked around 5 years old was walking through the streets of Sicily, Italy; he was wearing a suit and a fedora with a yellow outline, the baby was slowly walking not really caring about anything; a new job had been given to him… '_The next candidate… No, the only candidate left… in Namimori, Japan, eh?'_

According to what Iemitsu had told him, his son was a no-good at anything cowardly boy, with no friends and that had extremely self-esteem issues, however that was information of three years ago, and a lot of things could change in three years… not like Iemitsu knew how time worked.

He wasn't really surprised at that stupid man; he had left Tsuna alone for too much time, the boy would probably need someone to look for him in matters that his mother couldn't, was it really that difficult to get a week or two of vacations… Hell even he the world strongest hitman had given himself time to go to the Arcobaleno bi-monthly reunion; and for hell Nono knew that said reunions were more like dinner or parties, they had given up in looking for a cure for the curse for a long time, well except for Verde… However searching for a cure was the number 10 or so in his list of things to do so it really didn't mattered

"It looks like it's going to be a long journey, eh" Reborn formerly now as Renato Sinclair sighed and the a petit chameleon appeared in his hand, sticking his tongue a little and licking the hitman nose, with a nearly imperceptible smile Reborn began his journey to the land of the rising Sun… how fitting…

000000

Tsuna sigh in sadness, why would someone ask, he had powers of a videogame character and he had three wonderful friends… Well, let us said that being a videogame character had its ups and downs especially when it comes to school. Tsuna sighed at the 40 in his test, when the test began something had happened…

**[Nezu disdain – Field Effect]**

**Because of his hate for you all your intellectual performance is reduced by 50%!**

He had thought of reporting it to the director, or even better to Hibari himself but… the effect was not caused by Nezu, it was strange, maybe a mix between the Dame-Tsuna title and the Nezu field state but each time he tried to get more than certain mark his mind completely closed itself, no matter how hard he tried… fortunately it only happened in Nezu class… and in PE but that was caused by…

**[Classmates disdain – Field Effect]**

**Because of their hate to you, all your physical performance is reduced by 50%!**

Tsuna sighed again; all of his other marks were around the 75 to 80 mark, except of course for Nezu class mathematics, and PE when there were other people around of course, in the moment he was alone the effect disappeared completely…

Not only that but for two or three months Tsuna had been feeling something, that someone was watching him… a lot, like studying him, he had mentioned that to the other, but nobody; not even Hibari had been able to get anything from the surroundings… maybe he was becoming too paranoid; or maybe not seeing as his Hyper Intuition had risen to level 15.

"I'm home!" Tsuna said while opening the door to the Sawada residence, his mother was another matter in his head, she was now lv. 50 and he still didn't know what his mother was doing

"Welcome back Tsu-kun! How did you do today?" Nana was talking from the kitchen, she was happy, in the latest years he son was not happy with life, but know he was, he really was, and everything was thanks to the two girls and the handsome boy that sometimes came to the house, but she knew that everything was going to change soon; after all the flyer in her pocket reflect it…

Nana smiled at her son, "How did it go your test dear?"

Tsuna sat at the kitchen table and saw the smile of his mother, a smile that was slowly returning to its place, after, what it was 6 years since they had seen his father, well it didn't really mattered "Hmm, well…" Tsuna give the paper to his mother, searching for any type of clue, if she was disappointed or anything like that… but he didn't found anything like it.

Nana sighed a little "Tsunayoshi… would you want me to call a tutor for you?"

Tsuna eyes widened, "But what about Hana-san and Kyoko-san?"

Nana smiled a little "I could tell him that the only subject you need help with is math, what you say? After all Hana-chan and Kyoko-chan have been helping you with the other subjects haven't they?"

Tsuna only nodded, he knew that it wouldn't matter in the end; the Nezu field effect was the one keeping him for getting good grades but seeing his mother hopeful glance, that he didn't saw was fake, he got hope too…

"It also said that it will make you the leader of the next generation! Doesn't that sound good? I'll call him right away…" Nana got up from the table going to prepare the dinner

"Now that you put it that way it sound too good to be true" murmured Tsuna his hyper intuition telling him that somehow that new tutor was going to hurt… hurt a lot.

**[Hyper Intuition has level up!]**

**[Hyper intuition Lv. 15 - Lv. 16]**

000000

Reborn saw his soon to be student, he had arrived two months ago, and was happy… no that would be much; he was pleased to see that most of the information on his student had been wrong or at least it wasn't as bad…_'Iemitsu is going to get himself killed, if he really relies in outdated information… serves him right'_

Tsuna was shy but he had two friends and a suitor… who strangely make him remember Fon, maybe he should ask if his daughter had have children, his studies were not that bad, only lacking in PE, compressible seeing his clumsiness but that will be easy to fix, and math that one was interesting, maybe he blocked himself or something liked that… And there was that other thing; he appears to have been searching for him, like he felt him…

Reborn child face formed a smile, the Hyper Intuition of the kid should have been awoken, and that would help in the training; the sound of the one-use phone he had buy began to sound…

"Hello?"

"Ah, good afternoon, are you from the V. Tutor?" asked the voice of a woman in the phone

"Yes, ma'am"

000000

Tsuna opened his eyes the next day, and he… didn't felt watched as before… maybe something had happened… or maybe the person that had watched him decided to stop, well anyway he had to check his stats, it had been a while since he had last see them… "**Status"**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi – Lv. 15**

**Hp 190/190**

**Wp 158/158**

**Title: Dame-Tsuna**

**Strength 15**

**Vitality 14**

**Intelligence 20**

**Wisdom 16**

**Dexterity 18**

**Luck 10**

**Skills**

**Passives: [Hyper Intuition – Lv. 16] [Sky Flame Manipulation – Lv. 3]**

**Actives: [Sky Fireball – Lv. 10] [Flame Propel – Lv. Max] [Observe – Lv. 10] [Headbutt – Lv. 1]**

**Reaction: [Dying Will Mode – Lv. Max]**

He really wanted to take of the Dame-Tsuna title, he had seen Hana and Kyoko stats, and Hibari had showed him, his stats, all of them had stats around 20 to 40, and in Hibari case 20 to 60…yeah his Wisdom wasn't exactly the highest in there, they really had tried to raise it, but Hibari animal thinking had left them without that chance… The feeling of being watched returned again and Tsuna didn't even attempt to close the window in front of him, he had the feeling that whoever was watching him will take any of his actions against him…

"Tsu-kun come down to eat breakfast, you don't want to be late!" the voice of his mother took him out of his mind, he took a shower, tried to deal with his extremely fluffy hair and failed, got dressed and then tripped on his way downstairs, arriving facedown to the floor.

When he was trying to get up the doorbell ringed. "Tsu-kun, can you go and open the door please!" his mother called from the kitchen, Tsuna tensed when he arrived at the door, someone extremely dangerous was out there, he opened the door… and then he saw none…

"Down here" Tsuna eyes went to the voice and in there, he found a cute baby with super cute sideburns, however Tsuna took a step back and fell to the ground… In bright shining yellow letters..

**[Reborn – The Sun Arcobaleno – Lv. ?]**

Tsuna eyes widened a lot

"Tsu-kun, who is at the door?" Nana arrived to the room and saw the baby in front of her, "Ara, are you lost little one?" asked Nana to the baby in front of her.

"No, I'm Reborn the home tutor" said the baby with extreme confidence, and Tsuna could tell that he wasn't lying…

"Oh, you must be too advanced for your age… What's your age little one?" Nana neared Reborn lifting him.

"I'm 5, I'm small for my age" was his response to the

"Well bring I'll give him a room, you have to eat breakfast Tsuna" Nana began walking to the living room but stopped when Reborn masterfully escaped her arms

"I prefer to go with him, I need to know how he fairs in school, if that ok with you ma'am" Nana nodded and went to the kitchen…

"Of course it is Reborn-kun! And please call me Mamma!"

"Very well… Mamma" Tsuna got up from the floor Reborn jumped to his head sitting in his hair "To the Kitchen" commanded Reborn from his new throne, the fluffiest and most comfortable throne in the whole world

000000

Reborn had his hands in the fluffiest thing on earth, softest, warmest and nicest thing in the whole world… Tsunayoshi's hair, and he began to pull only a little of course, and only at 0,02 % of his strength; for some unknown reason, even to him; he felt the necessity of playing with Tsuna's hair… maybe being in a child form had finally start taking a pull in him… no of course no, he was the world greatest hitman after all.

There was the other thing, he had to tell Tsuna about being the heir after all, he just hoped that the kid will be open to the possibility… if not it didn't mattered but still, it will be better for him to simply accept it.

Tsuna kept walking to the school, with the little baby in his head playing with his hair, not annoying him, but still the strange baby mean that his peaceful days were over; at least his hyper intuition told him so…

**[Hyper Intuition has level up!]**

**[Hyper Intuition Lv. 16 - Lv. 17]**

"Tsuna-kun!" the voice of Kyoko was heard down the street, Hana was at her side, and it was Hana who saw the baby first, after all she didn't want to do with anything that had to do with little kid until she had her own… and that only if she find someone of her tastes, but returning to the baby with the unknown level in his head "Who is this cute baby!" it appeared that Kyoko had also become aware of him…

"I'm Tsuna's hitman tutor Reborn" Said Reborn with a nice voice, almost sounding innocent and cute… almost; however the word hitman make Hana tensed, Kyoko keep smiling brightly but her body also tensed, and Tsuna eyes widened, he knew the baby was dangerous but a hitman!

"We have to go to school Tsuna, hurry up, we don't want Hibari angry with us" Tsuna nodded a little and the three parted to the school, before keeping going however Raborn jumped from the brunet head to the floor besides them…

"I have seen enough, Tsuna I'll wait for you at the house; bring your friends with you…" the Reborn jumped to one of the fences and began walking away from the teens, said teens still had no idea of what was happening, but still… they have classes after all, and trying to convince Hibari of crowd with someone completely unknown will be difficult… unless they use the we can't see his level thing… yeah that would work.

000000

The day had passed without any problems, not for Tsuna's group nor for Reborn, said arcobaleno was in his students room, he had called Fon, the storm arcobaleno had confirmed the existence of his grandson… and had approved of Reborn trying to make him a guardian; after all it was Fon family, and while Reborn had a great loyalty to the Vongola he was more loyal to his fellow arcobalenos.

The afternoon was shining orange when the four teenagers arrived to the Sawada residence, after being greeting Nana, the four teenagers where commanded to go to the room by Reborn, and now the five of them were there… sitting around the table with Reborn on said table

"I'm your tutor… but my real job is assassination, the reason I'm here is to make Sawada Tsunayoshi into the mafia boss of the Vongola Famiglia" Reborn stared at the four teenagers in front of him, he wasn't one to sweet thing like that…

"A m-mafia boss!" Tsuna shrieked, and when he hadn't done it in so much time, oh well…

Reborn moved his fedora and a little chameleon appeared "This is Leon, he is a chamaleon" said chameleon changed to become a family tree "Your great-great-great… great-grandfather Sawada Ieyasu retired to Japan along with most of his guardians when the time was right… he was also the Vongola Primo, or the First Boss of the Vongola Famiglia and the funder of it"

Hana raised her hand something that Reborn actually appreciated, he then signaled for her to ask "But aren't there better options, like I don't know the sons of the current boss for example?"

Reborn moved his fedora to cover his eyes and bring out three photos from his pocket "The elder and most prepared Enrico was betrayed and killed in a gunfight, the second of his sons Massimo was put to rest with the fishes… The dearest and most favored son of Timoteo, Federico… he was reduced to nothing but bones" the photos showed exactly that.

Hana clenched her fists that mean that only Tsuna was left, which also mean that they were going to be targeted by hitmans and assassins.

"The ninth has hopes for you Tsuna, to not only become an excellent Tenth, but also to bring Vongola to an era of peace without bloodshed, like how the Fifth, the Eight and he himself the Ninth had wanted, but were never able to accomplish" finished Reborn to the teenagers in the room

"We'll help him! Right Hana! Kyoya!" cheered a cheerful Kyoko

Hana only nodded and Hibari got to the window "Hmm… The little carnivore and I will bite everyone to death" was the only thing that Hibari said…

Reborn smiled, while the two girls were not strong enough to be guardians that didn't mean that they wouldn't be needed, and Hibari had already claimed Tsuna as his… without knowing probably… oh well they weren't that close in blood for the relationship to be wrong.

Tsuna only had his face down, his hair covering his eyes… and then he snapped "B-but I'm dame-Tsuna! I'm not good at anything, how can you hope that me… that I become…" Tsuna face filled with tears…

"I have seen you… you're not as Dame as you think… In all honestly I would have prefer to never involve you in this, for all that matters you're a civilian… but you have the potential" were those the finishing word from Reborn

"Everything will be alright Tsuna-kun, after all you are a videogame character right!" practically screamed Kyoko trying to sheer Tsuna

"A Videogame character?" the chameleon returned to his original form and also stared at the young Vongola… he had a lot of explaining to do…

**[Plot Quest – The Saint of the Sky, 1]**

**[Train to become the Sky of the Vongola Famiglia!]**

**Train and become the new Vongola boss, however first you'll have to become a Vongola candidate, after all the people don't know you right now!]**

**Reward: Title: Vongola Candidate**

**Fail: Death**

**00000000**

**Final Notes:**

I'm sorry for the enormous delay u-u, this chapter was really difficult to write…

Also expect the updates weekly now, why… well last week was a free from classes but now, the dammed classes have returned so this should be updated now on Saturday, all Saturday okay, morning, night, afternoon, mid-day, it depends in how much I'll be able to write in the week but hear me now, it always be on Saturday

Also I'm going to leave here the stats of Kyoya, Kyoko and Hana, only stats other thing have to be checked at the worksheets… when I updated them of course

**Sasagawa Kyoko – Lv. 17**

**Hp 150/150**

**Wp 255/255**

**Title: Female School Idol**

**Strength 25**

**Vitality 20**

**Intelligence 45**

**Wisdom 40**

**Dexterity 27**

**Luck 10**

**Kurokawa Hana – Lv. 17**

**Hp 230/230**

**Wp 110/110**

**Title: Monkey Hater**

**Strength 35**

**Vitality 20**

**Intelligence 50**

**Wisdom 20**

**Dexterity 30**

**Luck 10**

**Hibari Kyoya – Lv. 25**

**Hp 350/350**

**Wp 158/158**

**Title: Namimori Guardian**

**Strength 65**

**Vitality 45**

**Intelligence 45**

**Wisdom 20**

**Dexterity 35**

**Luck 10**


	7. Mission 1, Target 2

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game**

**Author Notes:**

Ok here it is Target 2 of the Daily life arc, and with it well I'm pretty sure all of you should have guess who's is coming… but first an explanation… last chapter reborn said or thought "They aren't as closes in blood as for their relationship to be wrong…"

I don't really think I'll be able to implement either of this theories BUT this are the two possible explanations on to why they are related… somehow I think they should be something like cousins 5 removed or something like it…

a)Alude and Giotto make use of the now famous 'substitute mother' method, both being a couple and wanting children they asked a nice Japanese lady, that serves as substituted mother of course.

b)Giotto Mpreg

In both cases they had two children with nine months of difference, both going with the Sawada last name, but one of them being a girl who later married with a young man from China, Hibari Kyoya and his mother are actually the only Hibari's from Alude blood-line, his mother of course being it because of her marriage with Hibari sir. That should explain it… I think… maybe I'll make a vote for it, if any of you want of course :P Similar case happen to G and Asari because they are pairing that I like.

So the only real difference between the two theories is that in one Tsuna and Hibari have the same great-great-great-great grandmother and in the other they have the same greax4 grandfathers

**Warning(s):**

Well violence, blood, death, assassination attempts…

And of course Yaoi / Slash, Yuri, and Hetero.

**Pairing(s):** 1827 – 8059 – 33H and RL (In the distant future)

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything about this story; I'm only using the characters for my diversion and for the diversion of those who read my stories.

**00000000** Start/End of chapter

000000 Line/Scene Break

"Rainbow!" Normal Dialogue

'_Rainbow'_ Thinking

**Rainbow **The gamer windows, skill, etc…

**00000000**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game - Mission 2; Daily Life – Target 1; Smoking Bomb Hayato– **

Gokudera Hayato isn't your normal guy, first of anything he is genius, an academic and strategic genius capable of finding any weakness in anything given enough time, but not only that, he was also a prodigy in the arts of music, mostly in piano of course, and also had a high tolerance to most poisons… he sighed a little, that wasn't exactly something that he liked to remember, it wasn't his sister fault, he didn't hate her, but his body now have a natural response to seeing her a… psychological effect that he hadn't been able to heal… and make him sad… not being able to fully see the only member of his family that he actually cared for…

Hayato stopped his thoughts while his cellphone began to ring a number completely unknown to him showed in the screen, that wasn't completely known to him after all he was a hitman…

"Hello, who is it?" Hayato hand held the phone tightly; he didn't want another mission, no so soon…

"Smoking Bomb Hayato, there is a mission for you…" That was a voice that he knew, the voice of his father "you have to deal with him while he's weak… you have to…" Hayato gulped he knew were this was going of course the new candidate, enough to know that the world greatest hitman was going to train him…

"…kill the candidate to Vongola Decimo, if you do that I'll reconsider your exile…" the phone tune began to be heard signaling the end of the call, Hayato clenched the phone, there was no way for him to actually kill the candidate, even if he did it the repercussions being it from Reborn, or from the Vongola famglia will be his death, and thanks to his supposed exile; more like he runaway but his father told everyone another thing; his own family will have nothing to do with it; it was a death sentence… but he had to do it… after all denying the mission itself is a death sentence.

Well he had always wanted to see japan, his grandfather used to say that his, great-great-great-great grandfather had went to japan… he probably had some type of family there but… in the end… at least his last sight will be some Sakura trees or something like that…

000000

**Reborn – The Sun Arcbaleno - Lv. ?**

**Hp: ?/? Wp: ?/?**

**Strength ? Vitality ?**

**Intelligence ? Wisdom ?**

**Dexterity ? Luck?**

**State: Arcobaleno's Curse**

**Reborn, the world greatest hitman his abilities as a hitman are the best and he can be considered most skilled of the arcobalenos, as long with the others arcobalenos more of him is a mystery.**

**[Observe has gained a level!]**

**[Observe Lv. 10 - Lv. 11]**

"That's all you can see?" Reborn voice was teasing Tsuna after the teenager wasn't really able to see anything… but the **Arcobaleno's Curse** was a state, he had played videogames after all, being semi-immortal was bored sometimes, and all states had something in common…

"Y-yes, t-that's all" finally said Tsuna, it was a Sunday and he and Reborn were testing his skills "I'm supposed to get m-more information t-the more p-powerful t-the skill becomes"

"That's a useful ability... you say that you couldn't "invite" me to your party?"

"N-no, it appears t-that my level doesn't let me" Reborn nodded it was understandable even if it was a cheater ability, it had limits, one of them the level limit, he had to had a higher level to access some things, fortunately he had asked, *cuff* *cuff*, point his dear Leon changed into a gun to the teenager to force him to write down his stats, that will facilitated his job a lot…

Yes him, being the greatest hitman and tutor in the world, was able to simply force his training in the young and with that transforming into a great boss, but now having statistic well, he could focus on others of his stats seeing that some of them were in a good number, let just say that the smile in the infant face promised pain and suffering.

000000

The next morning was a normal one, Tsuna was still asleep but Reborn was nowhere to be seen; he was in a forest near Namimori…

And he was royally pissed, his sources, more specific the Gokudera Don had contacted him, gladly informing him of the attempt of assassination that Gokudera Hayato, his 'ungrateful exiled son', according to him of course; was going to attempt… one of his tiny hands hit the tree in front of him and the great oak disappeared under the strength of the infant…

How dared the idiotic Don to even think that he, the world greatest hitman, would be fooled by something like that; Reborn sighed Gokudera Hayato was a promising young who only wanted to be accepted… by anyone, he just wanted that… maybe Tsuna could be that acceptance, however Gokudera would have to test himself against Hibari… the Skylark wouldn't accept anyone weak in his misfit flock…

Maybe in a battle against Tsuna… yes it would work, the brunet was kind, compassionate and accepting of everyone around him… it will work, Reborn hand glowed in a yellow color and the splinters in front of him returned to the form of the great oak, that stupid Gokudera Don had gifted them with a very precious thing… with smile in his face, Reborn went to wake up his student, he had promised it after all, maybe he would use the Vongola waking method…

000000

Tsuna was in his seat, after Reborn had nearly killed him with a defibrillator that morning, hje shivered when remembering the words of Reborn…

'I'll have to use the Vongola waking method… Clear!… I'm glad you woke up sometimes they don't wake up at all…'

Yep he definitely wouldn't ask Reborn to waking him up again… The room got quiet and Tsuna stared at the teacher…

"Everyone good day… We're having a transfer student today… he comes from Italy so please everyone be nice to him" at the side of the teacher, was a young silver haired man "This is Gokudera Hayato"

Every girl in the room except for Kyoko and Hana of course was fawning over him and the boys were seeing him as if he was the worst thing in the world, were most of them, Takeshi was daydreaming and Tsuna was watching the bright red letters above his head

**[Gokudera Hayato – Smoking Bomb Hayato – Lv. 19]**

That mean something really simple, that guy was in the mafia, and was probably one of the hitmans sent to kill him, Hana and Kyoko had already see the number above his head neither rof them grew tense, but it was probably for the better.

Hayato was evaluating in his head the whole classroom; all of the persons in there weren't really that impressive for him… However some of them looked powerful, maybe enough to defeat him… but in the end his mission was the young fluffy haired brunet; he looked like a civilian… Maybe it was better to deal with it quickly, in the better of cases he will quickly be putted down by Reborn

Hayato began to walk over Tsuna's seat and stopped on front of his desk; he stared down to the teen and then hit the table, leaving a startling Tsuna and silencing the whole classroom…

"I came to deal with you… candidate to Vongola Decimo" the voice of Gokudera was cold devoid of emotion, and he began walking away to his seat.

"Does Dame-Tsuna know that guy?"

"Nah, he was probably annoying him with his presence…"

"Yeah, most of the time I get annoyed by Dame-Tsuna presence"

Hayato then began to walked to his seat while the teacher was yelling him, it didn't matter to him what they would think he only had a mission, and wanted to deal with it quickly, maybe he even get to enjoy himself before Reborn or the Vongola went after him.

Meanwhile Tsuna stared down at the paper in his desk, it showed the back of the school yard and an hour, a ding was heard in the room, although only three persons were able to see it

**[Quest Time: Bomb Time!]**

**[You have a duel with Smoking Bomb Hayato Today at 16:30 pm!]**

**Today at 16:30 you have a duel with Gokudera Hayato, but there is something strange with him, like he doesn't care to what happens… get a known of the incoming situation and deal with it accordingly**

**Winning: ?**

**Fail: Something worse than Death**

Tsuna felt something, something extremely wrong with the failure consequence… However something was wrong with Gokudera, he seemed so sad so… lifeless, there was something else, like he had lost something extremely important…

000000

It was after the school was empty; and Tsuna was nearing the back yard, after of course asking his friends to not interfere, he needed to do this for some reason, probably his Hyper Intuition, and he knew he had to do this alone…

Reborn appeared from a panel in the wall and could only stare… "So you're going to fight smoking Bomb Hayato…?" said Reborn while hoping over Tsuna's head

"Yes… but there is something strange in him"

"Probably… he has that name because he is able to hide dynamite and other types of bombs in his body, masterfully; not even I have been able to see all of the many bombs that he has, however he has a personality problem, understandable in the type of life he had to live and because of that he had ben rejected from all the famiglias he had tried to join…" finished Reborn and so the two of them arrived at the yard of the school, there wasn't anybody just Hayato who was at the other side of the yard…

"You came and Reborn-san is also with you… that's good, this should be quick then…"

"First… I want to ask you something… Why did you come to kill me?"

"It was given to me as a job… that's all you need to know!" Hayato jumped and took from his clothes a pair of dynamites which were ignited with a quick red-flame, Tsuna eyes widened at the incoming dynamite, Reborn jumped from his head, getting away from the blast and Tsuna jumped to the other side avoiding too the explosion

"**Observe!**"

**[Gokudera Hayato – Smoking Bomb Hayato – Lv. 19]**

**Strength 25 Vitality 25**

**Intelligence 55 Wisdom 45**

**Dexterity 50 Luck 10**

**Flame Affinity: **

**Storm: Null Lightning: -50% **

**Rain: -50% Sun: -50%**

**Cloud: -50% Mist: -**

**Sky: +150% **

**Passive: Master Tactician, Resist Poison**

**States: None**

**Illegitimate son of the Gokudera Famiglia Don, he is a natural born genius capable of detecting the [Weak Point] of his enemy easily, and exploits it using his bombs, he is able to affect a great area with his attacks {Double Bomb] and [Triple Bomb].**

"You're observing me… really?" Gokudera took another three dynamites throwing them to Tsunayoshi how jumped to the front avoiding them; however Hayato smirked and the brunet saw in front of him another dynamite, but this one was of black color.

Reborn was at the side of the yard when a black curtain of smoke rose from the black dynamite in front of Tsuna _'That one is new… he got new types of explosives'_, Reborn shifted a little and to where he was Hibari landed, it was for the best, the skylark needed to see and approve of the silver haired teen… but what would he think of the strategic way of fighting of the Italian.

Tsuna was in the middle of the smoke, not being able to see anything and starting to have problems breathing; but he closed his eyes and let his Hyper intuition guide him, he hope it would work… a swift in the smoke, the sound of something burning… the characteristic sound of the dynamite… Tsuna jumped to his right and then a boom was heard, and the feeling of hot air invade his body, another jump this time to the front allowed him to evade another explosion, Tsuna felt the current of air again and then he turned around… there was his exit "**Flame Propel**!" the brunet expelled himself from the area of the smoke and then turned his fly to the avoiding an incoming explosion…

Hibari was seeing the battle with approving eyes; the other herbivore… not at least an omnivore, was putting a good fight against his little carnivore, although the use of weapon really left him something to desire, a mid-long fighter like him actually had a lot of option, he would prove a great asset to his little carnivore pride, after all although Kurokawa Hana was smart she wasn't tactical smart.

"Ok, I got enough from you, Vongola Decimo!" bringing more dynamites than before Hayato jumped as high as he could and then throw the explosives stick at both the ground and midair of Tsuna path "**Double Bomb!"**

The brunet stopped in his tracks and put his hands in front of him, letting the flames form flow from there making him a to the ground but allowing him to make the dynamites explode before they reached him…

**[Due to a special action a new ability has been created!]**

**[Let your path be purified by the Sky! Sky Stream has been created]**

**[Sky Stream – Lv. 1 – Wp: 20/1s]**

**Create a flow of Sky flames that go in any direction that you want, its power and range depend of both the skill level and the Intelligence stat**

'_How can he manipulate his flames so easily?' _Gokudera just saw the bright shining sphere of flames in front of him, and then the force of said flames hit him completely, it appeared that the young Vongola wasn't as civilian as he looked, Gokudera smiled a little, the battle would really mean the end of him, well he could try to give the young Vongola a lesson at least, In the world of the Mafia you have to be cold, the flames between them dispersed and bringing out even more dynamites than before he ignited all of them "This is the end, Sawada Tsunayoshi; **Triple Bomb!**" Hayato tried to throw all the explosives, however they prove to be really too many dynamites and some of them fell to the ground under him,in the end he managed to throw the rest of them to a Tsuna with wide eyes…

To Tsuna the time seemed to stop, he saw the bombs coming to him, the bombs under Gokudera Hayato, and he felt fear _'Why is he so clam?... Why doesn't he move?... Do you want to die?... but I don't want you to die?... why?... why?... I don't want it! Stop! You have to live!'_

**[A great quantity of regret has been gathered… do you want to attempt enter [Dying will Mode]?]**

"YES!" Tsuna voice resonates and his body engulfed himself in orange colored flames... a great boom was heard in the yard and the explosion raised a great quantity of smoke making nearly impossible to see anything…

When the smoke cleared Hayato was at the other side of the yard, over him was a nearly naked Tsuna that was panting heavily… Hibari got to where the two were laying and putting his school vest over Tsuna he helped him stand up…

"Gokudera-kun? "asked a concerned Tsuna seeing that the silver haired boy wasn't getting up

"You've to kill me… I was sent to kill you after all…" he closed he eyes preparing himself for the incoming finishing hit

"But why! I don't want you to die! Why do you want to die?!" Tsuna quickly put his hands in his mouth… but the words had already left it…

"You wouldn't understand! Being despised for being just you! Having to do anything you could to be accepted… only for you to be negate that only thing… Kill me, you're the winner, and I'm a hitman sent to kill you… I didn't fulfill my job… even if you don't I'm practically dead now!" his eyes filled with tears and he tried all at his power to not cry

"I-I understand Hayato… I really do… but you know what?" he got away from Hibari a little kneeling at the side of Hayato, "It gets better Hayato, even if only a little…"

"Those word will not help his destiny Tsuna" the voice of Reborn was heard he had keep quiet the whole conversation but he was still there "He'll be hunted by the famiglia of his father and if the Vongola get a word of the assassination attempt he'll also be hunted by them"

"There's no way to protect him? Reborn"

"There is a way… you have to make him your subordinate, and also accept him in your famiglia" Reborn words had a second meaning, that none of the present teenager got

Hayato however closed his eyes, it was now time, the young Vongola wouldn't accept him in his famiglia, and he would be left alone again… and then he will be hunted and killed… it was the most logical choice… none will ever trust someone sent to kill them, not even as the lowest member of the famiglia…

"Very well, he will become part of my famiglia… and we'll protect him" the voice of Tsuna was strong and powerful like the voice of a boss…

The green eyes snapped open, and he could only see the eyes of the most caring persons in the world his new boss…

"However… Gokudera-kun… I don't want subordinates… I want friends ok"

Hayato began to cry again this time not even trying to stop the tears from his eyes… a friend… what was that… that foreign feeling in him… closing his eyes he left that feeling help him drift to sleep he was tired…

**00000000**

**Final Notes:**

Okay… so please tell me what do all of you think about it…

If I'm being honest I didn't really like the whole emotional thing on Gokudera part but, thanks to the lack of character development in the original work well, I'm taking some liberties ok…

I hope I didn't make anyone angry, and we also start to see the consequence of Tsuna having friends early, the butterfly effect some could say, after all we know that Reborn called Hayato so he could become friends with Tsuna, seeing as he didn't have any friends; and to test him as a Sky, but know that Tsuna had friends Hayato wasn't called, at leats not as early and he was told of his mission by his father…

I'm also thinking on making Gokudera being the one to talk down…ups I wasn't supposed to say that sorry…. Next chapter will be Gokudera introduction as a friend to the other members of Tsuna group and probably Reborn calling someone to train Hayato… other thing because of how I'm actually dealing with his family I'm going to call him Hayato a lot more… he isn't really here but I already hate Hayato's father -_-

Yep so please leave me your thought with a nice review please that way I know if you like or don't like the story… I accept all type of criticisms as long so you give me a way to make better work of course :P

Well; read you all soon bye bye

Questions? Suggestions? Exclamations? If so

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW :D

And yes I know I say Saturday but it wasn't my fault the chapter writed itself using my body as a medium jajaja XD


	8. Mission 1, Target 3

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game**

**Author Notes:**

I cannot belive it Target 3 of the Daily Life arc is finally hear, I really hope all of you are liking the story… I want to give Hayato a rol in this story, his rol was hinted last chapter bu in this one it will be completely declared you could say…

Also I'm a fan of the Shadow Heart's series, yes even Koudelka… because of that the story will have side-quests that allow the character to get new skill… more like personals quests instead of side-quests, another thing is that I'm going to change a lot of thing in the future…

Ok so I hope that you keep on reading this story and please leave a review I read all and I also answer all of them even if it is only a happy face I answer back with a happy face jajaja

What else…mmm I don't I'll stop the author note here thought… maybe something else will occur me for the final note so please enjoy

**Warning(s):**

Well violence, blood, death, assassination attempts…

And of course Yaoi / Slash, Yuri, and Hetero.

**Pairing(s):** 1827 – 8059 – 33H and RL (In the distant future)

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything about this story; I'm only using the characters for my diversion and for the diversion of those who read my stories.

**00000000** Start/End of chapter

000000 Line/Scene Break

"Rainbow!" Normal Dialogue

'_Rainbow'_ Thinking

**Rainbow **The gamer windows, skill, etc…

**00000000**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game - Mission 1; Daily Life – Target 3; The Storms that blows it all!– **

Hayato was having a pleasant dream… well it had actually started as a nightmare but then he had meet a wonderful person who had accept him as a subordinate and as a friend; but it was time to wake up… he need the money from the jobs… his pay of rent was nearing…

When the silveret opened his eyes he found himself in a room of a warm brown color with a red carpet in the floor and being covered by warm blankets… he calmed down and started remembering what had happen earlier that day… the sound of voices was soon heard by him…

"So, are you really going to simply accept him?" asked the voice of a woman, harsh and cold Hayato could tell, it made him remember Bianchi's mother… not the most pleasant of memories

"Stop being so hard Hana-cha, Nana-san has already give him that room for his use… and I don't think she would throw him away" A softer kind voice…

"I don't really know what to think of it… Hibari also accepted of him to be in this house"

"Well he's just so possessive I don't think he would let anyone other male near Tsuna" now the soft voice turned mischievous and somehow perverted how was that possible…

"Why are laughing like that! Don't do it! You'll scare all everyone around you!" the cold now nervous voice scold the formerly soft one…

A knock was heard in the room, and the door opened; the fluffy brunet was in the door his aze landing in Hayato "I-I'm g-glad you're a-awake Gokudera-san" the brunet smiled and Hayato couldn't helped himself and he also smiled a little "Y-You were a-a little h-hurt from the battle s-so Reborn healed you" the brunet entered the room and he sat beside Hayato…

The two of them were in silence Hayato didn't really know what to say "Am I really… part f your Famiglia now?"

"O-only if you w-want of course… b-but you should probably stay… a-at least until y-you're safe" the young teen sound do insecure… he didn't have that voice that was used when inviting him for the first time… but to Hayato it didn't mattered…

"No, I'll stay…" quickly getting out of bed, Hayato kneeled besides Tsuna and bowing all the way to the ground he screamed "Allow me to be your subordinate Decimo!"

"Hieeeee!" and the girl came back… ok that's getting old Tsuna shriek like a girl again…

**[You have formed a bond with Gokudera Hayato!]**

**[Your Gokudera Hayato Bond is Lv. 1!]**

"Not so fast Smoking Bomb Hayato…" the voice of the infant was heard in the room, and both teenagers turned to see Reborn in the shoulder of Kyoko and Hana at the side of the brunet "If you want to become part of Tsuna Famiglia, you have first pass a test…" Reborn smiled and Hayato shivered when he saw the promise of suffering in the smile of the child, and the demented smile in Kyoko face

000000

Tsuna's room was quiet, two constants breaths were heard in the night, the silver haired youth was sleeping in a futon at the side of Tsunayoshi's bed, while said brunet was asleep in his bed.

Reborn however was not… he was making some calls…

First he had called Coyote Nougat, the ninth Storm Guardian and also Gokudera grandfather and asked him about the situation with the Gokudera Famiglia, the situation seemed bad… as bad as an incoming war… pity the Gokudera Famiglia were direct descendants of G, Primo Storm Guardian, but Reborn didn't care, only two persons really showed potential, one of them had become loyal to the Vongola and the other one… well Bianchi really cared about her brother she would probably end in the Vongola with him…

The second call was to someone who Reborn didn't really want to talk… but he did it anyway and called Verde the Lightning Arcobaleno and asked him about a special chemistry set; Gokudera had manufactured alone a type of explosive that could do a lot of damage and at the same time create a thick curtain of smoke were nobody could see, really handy… and that was with limited resources just thinking on what could he do with the time and materials… Verde had amazingly told him that yes he would do it… and not only that; he had told Reborn that the set will be ready by the week-end.

His last call had been to Shamal a perverted Doctor and Gokudera's mentor in the hitman business; however the perverted man wasn't really that interested in training the silveret again so Reborn now had an inconvenient… he really couldn't afford to train the 5 teenagers, in one or other moment the 5 of them would have to get personal trainers…

But that was the future he still could hone their basic skills so that they'll be able to reach their full potential… putting himself beside Tsuna the hitman decided to sleep until late… tomorrow was Thursday after all… and the test of Hayato wouldn't happen until Sunday.

000000

It was finally Saturday morning and teenagers except for Hibari were walking to the destined place for the test "So it is really an unlimited power…" Gokudera had his hair collected in a high tail, and he his glasses on; and also was taking notes on the number in the bluish screen in front of him, meanwhile Hana and Kyoko were watching him intently; they trusted Tsuna when he told them about letting the former hitman in their merry group… however Hibari's acceptance of him was what in the end had make them accept the green-eyed teen… but still a feeling of uncertainty was around them.

"Well it depends on what you mean by 'unlimited'… I can do and learn a lot of things it appears… however my level is current my limit and also there are somethings that I cannot really change" _'Like my tittle … is not fair! Reborn training will be so easy if I didn't have that hinder on me' _ he of course didn't know that Reborn was training him in the 'Kid safe version' of his train regime; Tsuna eyes began to left waterfalls of tears… and Hana and Kyoko put under him two bowls with little goldfishes that were quickly filled to the rim…

"I mean… neither of you were able to access your flames right… until the Decimo invite you to his party… I mean, could it be that his powers affect us to an even deeper level" Hayato rambling actually made a lot of sense… and Kyoko and Hana both felt it… like the chances and numbers were making sense… like the numbersd of the chances and effects wqere taking place, even if they weren't near Tsuna…

"We never really thought about it… but after all it appears all the persons around Tsuna are affected by an experience system of some sorts… Did you saw Tsuna? How after the summer all of our classmates were 2 or 3 levels higher" said Kyoko at the brunet that being of course him hadn't take attention to the number in their classmates… simply because he hadn't thought about checking their numbers again

"So Decimo, apart from both women who else is with your subordinate" Hayato wanted to know who else was his competition, after all he wanted to show the Decimo his undeniable loyalty to him…

"Gokudera-kun they are my friend not my subordinates" Tsuna voice had turned cold and powerful again, the voice of a boss the voice of someone who had to be respected, Gokudera could only low his head avoiding the chilling glaze of the brunet "and you are also my friend ok… Gokudera-kun…" the voice had become warm and the green eyed teen turned his head to see a serene grace in the brunet… he really was going to become an excellent boss. And he will become the right-hand man… or at least the most loyal of the members in the Famiglia of the brunet…

**[Your Gokudera Hayato bond has raised a level!]**

**[Your Gokudera Hayato bond is now Lv. 2]**

"I'm glad all of you could make it" in the middle of Namimori forest was Reborn, in his hat Leon was taking the sun and at the side of Reborn a crocodile was also getting the sun the three of them were in a clear zone of the forest…

"Reborn w-where did y-you get a crocodile?!" Tsuna almost shriek at the great reptile in front of him… said animal turn his head to see Tsuna and company…

"Idiot Tsuna he is an alligator not a crocodile, the jaws are different… his name is Keiman" state Reborn as a matter of fact "He is the mascot of a… comrade of mine"

"When I'll be able to star my test Reborn-san?" Asked Gokudera getting pumped to show at his boss, his worth as a member of the Famiglia

"Keiman if you are so kind…" the alligator moved a little from his position his jaw become enormous letting out of it a pair of suitcases Reborn gave his thanks to the Alligator and he disappeared in a flash of lightning "He is also a deliveryman" Reborn hoped from the trunk where he was and took both of the suitcases…

"Does the suitcases had to do with Gokudera's training?" asked hanha getting impatient on the situation.

"You could say that… at least one of them" Reborn throw ne of the suitcases to the middle of the field… the suitcase began to transform… and before the comically widened eyes of the three teenagers a root appeared, it right arm had a machine gun and his left arm a blade…

**[E.A.T. - Lv. 35]**

The name of the machine was in white letters probably because it was a machine and it didn't have flames… or at least this model didn't have it, nor like they knew that of course.

"Your test is to disable that robot… in 5 minutes… if you do it successfully you'll be accepted in the Vongola Famiglia" finished Reborn to the teenager with silver hair…

"And what happens if I destroy it Reborn-san?" said Hayato with confidence seeing that although an impressive robot and level it did look fairly frail…

Reborn smiled, the robot disappeared from where it was and reappeared at Hayato side kicking him with a powerful leg, sending the silver haired youth with force against a tree…

"The name of the robot is E.A.T. Exclusive for Arcobaleno Training… that is the level one robot used by us to train... of course is the easiest to deactivate"

Hayato slowly got up form were he had been throw, the speed of the robot was really something… but it was after a a robot made to train the Arcobaleno, the 8 most powerful babies of the mafia; he smirked even if it was easiest of the robots he would win… he would prove himself worthy of being a member of the Decimo Famiglia…

Hayato jumped throwing various explosives to the machine… this one however raised his right arm and began shooting against the flying dynamites detonating them mid-air… Hayato frowned and then throw black dynamites and the robot… said robot shoot to only one of the explosives and it created a smoke curtain however the robot appeared between the smokescreen and instead of making the other dynamites detonate it cut them down…

"Reborn-san… What are the Arcobalenos?" asked Kyoko at the infant… and the other two teenagers turned to face Reborn

"That's right your title is 'The Sun Arcobaleno', why is that?" asked know a interested Hana…

"The arcobalenos… we are… the 8 most powerful babies of the mafia… that's all you need to know about that… and me being the Sun Arcobaleno… that's because of my Flames" Reborn hand ignited in yellow beautiful sparkles "This are Sun flames.. and as you already now, Hana has Cloud flames and Kyoko Mist flames, yours idiot-Tsuna are Sky flames… and the one that Gokudera uses are Storm flames… apart from that there are two other types of flames Lightning and Rain the seven of them together make The Flames of the Sky…"

The suit wearing infant turned to see the fight that was taking place… it appeared that the robot was giving Gokudera some problems "Verde the person who send the robot has Lightning flames and he is also The Lightning Arcobaleno…" The three teenagers got surprised expressions in their faces… not really believing that there were other 7 babies that were the same as Reborn…

"But wait? If there are 7 types of flames why are there 8 Arcobalenos" Asked Tsuna, really perplexed by that situation…

"There are two rains… Idiot-Tsuna" stated Reborn as if it was something that everyone should know… which was probably true… at least in the world of the mafia…

Hayato quickly jumped back to evade the incoming blade and in his dodge he left a dynamite that explode throw the robot back… giving the green eyed teen space between himself and the enemy… the robot again at great speed cut down the distance in seconds and dealing another powerful kick to the teenager this time sending him to the middle of the clear…

Reborn was seeing the battle with careful eyes; the machine was programed to learn of its errors and to only act with pre-calculated actions… however Gokudera Hayato was a 'Master Tactician' capable of finding Weak Points in anything and anyone… and it appeared that he had found the first one, and quite easily if Reborn himself had to say it… but after all although that robot was used for the Arcobalenos to train… they actually trained with at least 100 of said robots, but it wasn't something that Hayato needed to know…

Hayato slowly got up from his position the robot had just give him great opening and he wasn't just going to let that stupid machine get the best of him… said stupid machine disappeared again but now Hayato was able to see where it was going to reappear… the machine had a fatal weakness… well tow actually the first one was his perceivers… they were only visual, very powerful but visual in the end… and a type of force re-alienator stopping itself in one moment and redirecting said strength to either his legs or arms to hit… giving Gokudera enough time.

Hayato turned to the place he expected the robot to be and quickly throw a normal dynamite, then doing a summersault he got back leaving black dynamites in the floor under the robot… the first explosion took the machine of balance making it fall to the ground and the next explosions created a thick curtain of black smoke, leaving the machine without possibility to knew of the incoming attack of the silver haired teen…"**Triple Bomb!"** being more focused than in his fight with Tsuna, Hayato was able to successfully and correctly throw all of his dynamites to the machine…

A big red explosion occurred and the place where the machine used to be was now completely black… said machine was slowly getting up various parts of its body completely broken and various wires were sparkling… the machine took three steps to the teenager and then it fell…

Tsuna eyes widened at the enormous explosion that he had just saw… and then he tried to remember the explosion of a few days back and there was honestly nothing to compare… both explosions had been completely different… that make him wonder if Gokudera was subconsciously holding back to getting himself be killed…

"Tsuna did you saw? Gokudera infused his dynamites with his red flames" the ctern voice of hana, like the voice of someone not actually expecting something was heard…

Infusing the Flames in something… was it really possible? And if that was the case… could it be done with any type of objects?... Tsuna hand clenched the mitten in his pocket… what if he infused his flames in the mittens… what would happened to them

"Well done Gokudera Hayato you've passed the test" Reborn voice was heard "And because of that I'm going to give you this…" Reborn took the other suitcase and throw it to the silveret, "In that suitcase there are several types of substances that you should be able to use to create different types of bombs… you can of course analyze them to make your own preparations of them"

The teen opened the suitcase to found… a bottle of a black substance… that really looked like the one he made for his Dark Bombs and a white one… and also several other empty spaces… and a letter, Tsuna Kyoko and Hana got near the suitcase to see only two of the bottles…

"Reborn-san?" asked nicely Kyoko

"Yes Kyoko…"

"You said several as in more than two right?"

Reborn hoped from his position and then jumped to Tsuna hair seeing the suitcase with only two of the glowing concoctions, several papers, gun power and material number to get materials form… and of course a nicely folded green letter…

Verde's Letter…

_Dear Reborn…_

_I was seriously thinking of giving you what you asked me… several types of ingredients and materials to do special bombs…_

_But then the brilliant me thought that to give you everything… it wouldn't be any fun would it…_

_I have given several of the concoctions to other people that your young trainees are probably going to meet… knowing you of course… I have of course explained the situation to them… they will give your student the concoctions at their own criteria…_

_I'm pretty sure that would make the obtaining of the materials even more rewarding…_

_Wish you a safe search…_

_Verde…_

_Ps: I create 10 of them just for you to know…_

"… Dammit Verde"

**[Quest Time: The rainbow of explosions!]**

**Find and collect the 8 remaining explosive concoctions developed by the Arcobaleno Verde… each one of them is useful in its own right… good luck as most of them were given to different personas around the mafia world!**

**Reward: Each time a concoction is obtained Gokudera Hayato will gain a new skill…**

**Fail: None**

**00000000**

**Final Notes:**

Here it is target 3 and the start of Gokudera personal quest… originally I want to give him a chemistry set or something akin to it… but this is a videogame… not like they know of course…

And Yep Lal is the second Rain arcobaleno… I hate the corrupted pacifier that she has… but well is not like she's going to be the only one… pretty obvious actually

Gokudera title, skills and passives…!

**Title;**

**Smoking Bomb Hayato**

**All explosive attacks gain the flame attribute type.**

**All attacks have a 15% to inflict the [Disintegration] state**

**Disintegration: State**

**Reduces enemy Vitality and Wisdom by 30% for 50 seconds**

**Passive:**

**Master Tactician Lv. 30**

**Each time the user is attacked or attacks, he/she has a 30% chance of inflicting the [Weak Point] state to the enemy**

**Weak Point: State**

**The next Hit becomes critical**

**Resist Poison Lv. 50:**

**Have a chance (55%) to resist [Poison] and a 27.5% to resist [Deadly Poison]**

**Skill:**

**Double Bomb**

**Throws double the amount of bombs for attacking power is based on the type of explosive used**

**Triple Bomb**

**Throws triple the amount of bombs for attacking power is based on the type of explosive used**

**Dark Bomb**

**Throws multiple Dark Bombs to the enemy, has a 50% chance of inflicting [Blind] to all hitted enemies power and ranged depend on the quantity of bombs used…**

**Blind: State**

**Dexterity is reduced in 50%... leaving the affect having a 50% of failing and of not being able to dodge attacks… the secons effect only affects those without a sensing ability**

So… did you like it…

Questions? Suggestions? Exlamations?

Should I make a poll for the thing with blood relationships?

Also…

What do you guys think will be the role That I'll give to the other guardians…? By that I mean in how I'm going to make Gokudera a status inflicting character…

Read you all soon!


	9. Mission 1, Target 4

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game**

**Author Notes:**

Okay this is Target for and during the storm comes the Rain right… however the rain is currently to feeble and weak… I hope that the Sky and the Storm are able to give them strength… well that was ominous and easy to figure out don't you think well.

Some people have asked about Nana's level… I just have to tell all of you that it will become obvious at a later date… more or less around the ring… ok that was enough hint :P

Also who do you think has Gokudera's concoctions? Which effect should they have?

An also one thing… I have a BETA yay

The awesome Elis1412 is now my Beta for those interested in read the chapter with a better grammar and corrected in some syntax, well you can re-read the chapters from 1- 4… I seem to remember… yeah he is staring with the first chapters chapter but he has a good pace so this ones will be edited in the near future correctly edited in the near future :P

Well then please enjoy this Target!

**Warning(s):**

Well violence, blood, death, assassination attempts…

And of course Yaoi / Slash, Yuri, and Hetero.

**Pairing(s):** 1827 – 8059 – 33H and RL (In the distant future)

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything about this story; I'm only using the characters for my diversion and for the diversion of those who read my stories.

**00000000** Start/End of chapter

000000 Line/Scene Break

"Rainbow!" Normal Dialogue

'Rainbow_'_ Thinking

**Rainbow **The gamer windows, skill, etc…

**00000000**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game - Mission 1; Daily Life – Target 4; Natural Born…– **

A baseball ball was traveling through the air at great speed towards a black haired teenager, the eyes of the teenager suddenly become sharp and cold and with a movement the bat hit the incoming ball… and said ball was throw in a homer run… however the teenager eyes narrowed.

The ball hadn't been as high or as fast as his best hit… and it hadn't been like that in ages for him… his average performance was falling… and he didn't know why? Wasn't he always giving his best?

If it kept like this not only his average but his whole performance will undeniably become too low to maintain his post in the game… his mind only had one thing in it recovering from his down and get better… maybe with more training… yes that's right he needed more training… and probably alone…

He didn't want to see his teammates... it was beginning to happen more frequently… how it would be so easy to move the bat and hit in the wrong direction… a ball piercing the skull of one of the players

In class he knew the exact why for his pencil to end in his teacher eye socket with none knowing it was him… he knew the perfect way of putting trash in the floor and with it make any of his classmates end with a broken neck… he knew the exact why to transform a stair and an umbrella in…

And he didn't like it… he was Yamamoto Takeshi a completely average guy who excelled at sports, some would say that he was the perfect Japanese male, of course that would be if it weren't for his awful scores, why him… why did it always had to happen; why did he always found ways to end a person's life…why…

And with those dark thought in his mind Yamamoto Takeshi your average guy retreat from the baseball field… it didn't mattered his average was dropping and he had to raise it… know that he think about it hadn't Tsunayoshi gotten his grades up… maybe he would help him.

000000

Gokudera Hayato was seeing the white concoction in the suitcase that was in front of him, and the now white dynamite at the side of the suitcase… he still didn't know what the new explosive could do… and he wasn'0t ready to try it… at least not in the Sawada household, Maman had been so kind as to allow him to stay in one of the guest room… it appeared that the house had a lot of side rooms, that were going to be studies and thing like that but were never transformed into that…

Hayato had a small problem with his stance in the house… first it was the feeling of imposing that fortunately had been destroyed by Sawada Nana giving, and she was the other thing, fom the moment the Decimo had invite him into his party he has seen the level and flame attribute of the persons, he had made a media of some sorts… normal person reached their peak around early years of high-school and had between 13 to 15… the disciplinary committee had a level between 18 to 20… with Hibari Kyoya having now 26, while the Decimo was now in 18, the two women in 22 and 24 and he was in 23… But she Sawada Nana was now 55, and according to Tsunayoshi, the first time he saw herm she was at 35…

Hayato got out of his room and knocked in the door of the Decimo "Juudaime, are you in there?"

"Gokudera Hayato, come on in…" the voice of the world greatest hitman was the one welcoming Hayato and when he opened the door he found a sleeping Tsunayoshi with a school vest clearly too big for him covering him…

"What happen to the Juudaime?!" his voice was starting to show panic, after all although the brunet was asleep he has various bruises in his body…

"He was training with Hibari Kyoya… after the training Hibari bring him here" the voice of Reborn was teasing the sleeping brunet, like knowing something he didn't "What did you need him for?"

"I wanted to asked him to use his powers to see all the effects of the White Dynamite"

"Can you know what it does with Verde's notes of the materials?"

"Yes, but I haven't test it so is only theory until I actually use it in battle"

"Don't worry the moment will arrive soon… its nearing after all"

"Nearing?" Reborn voice was not heard only an ominous feeling in the air, a prediction of something…

000000

Tsuna was wearing his P.E. uniform, today was volleyball day… which meant that two teams will be made of his classmates and one of the teams had to won against the other… Tsuna just sighed, no matter how much had he improved… and it didn't mattered that he was at a higher level than his classmates… the team were he went always lose… unfortunately that was because of the field effect

"Only Dame-Tsuna is left…"

"Dammit none wants him… but we can't leave him"

"Come on guys! Don't be like that… we'll take Tsuna right?" the teammates of Yamamoto only nodded at the smiling teen, however Tsuna saw something else in him, his smile wasn't reaching his eyes…

One of his teammates got too near Yamamoto, Tsuna saw the black-haired teen eyes… they become sharp and cold like millions of different things were happening in his eyes… afraid Tsuna looked down avoiding Yamamato gaze…

The game was played normally and in the end there wasn't really that much difference between the two teams… but Tsuna team still lost… even though the last point had been scored to an area impossible for him to reach, well that didn't make his teammates think more of him for them it was Dame-Tsuna fault that they have lost.

And there he was all alone in the field of the school, with all the cleaning supplies preparing himself to clean…

"Hey, Tsuna!" Yamamoto appeared from the side of the field and he took one of the brooms that was put on the wall, "I'll help you clean ok, jajaja"

Tsuna stopped a moment to see the eyes of Yamamoto, they weren't exactly devoid of life… it was more like they hadn't shine in a long while, Tsuna took the other broom and started cleaning a long with the taller male…

**[Due to a special action a new ability has been created!]**

**[Sweep again the evil of the world. [Sweep] has been created]**

**[Sweep – Active – 1 Wp/s]**

**[You clean 5% faster for each time this ability is activated, the higher the level of the skill the faster you'll clean!]**

Yamamoto stopped his own cleaning when he heard a tud, and turning to hear if maybe he had make something fall he saw Tsuna in the floor and several dark blue waves surrounding him, h stared at the scene…

It wasn't that late when both of them finished tidying up the gym… but Tsuna was sad…

**[Sweep has leveled up!]**

**[Sweep L.v 9 - Lv. 10]**

He didn't knew why the skill had raised so fast it didn't make sense… but it really allow him to actually finish sweeping mostly on his own, while Yamamoto had started ordering the balls and taking care of the net…

"Hey, Tsuna?" Yamamoto started to walk away from the gym Tsuna following him quietly behind

"Y-yes Y-Yamamoto-kun…"

"You have gotten really good recently, you know? I mean I actually remember how people use to call you out anyway they could… but now, well what I'm actually trying to say is…" Yamamoto stopped and turned to see the brown haired teen beside him "you see, my average… that's my score in the game has been dropping recently you know… and well, do you have an idea of what to do… to recover myself I mean…"

"Well… have you been doing the same thing as always? I don't really know a lot of the baseball… but they do have different kind of bats no?" asked Tsuna

"Now that you mention it, I do use some of the heavier bats you know… they help to give strength behind the hit"

"Maybe you're straining your arm to much… If you use one of the lighter ones it will help you… but Yamamoto-san remem-" Tsuna couldn't finish his sentence when a smiling Takeshi began running away from him…

"You're right Tsuna I'll try with the lighter ones… see ya!" Takeshi disappeared leaving behind a trail of dust

"-ber to take a rest…" Tsuna sighed a strange feeling had started to build up in his stomach, one of the first thing that Kyoya had warned him about was the strain in one's body, that was why they had a schedule, of one day Hana's tutoring and Kyoya's tutoring… but if he remember right… Takeshi had been training furiously since last year…

And that feeling didn't leave him… not only that, but the feeling become even stronger during the afternoon…

000000

The next day of the school was pretty normal; Hayato, Kyoko and Hana were having lunch together, and say that the three of them were worried was an understanding… something that Tsuna had told them earlier before arriving at school…

'I think… I did something wrong… today is my training with Kyoya… so I won't be with you ta lunch… could you please check on him…'

Arriving at school was normal until Takeshi arrived… with his arm in a case… and know the three of them were somewhat worried, Tsuna had told them to keep an eye on him that day, so of course it was impossible for them to knew of the accident that lead to the break of his arm.

However there was also the fact that the teenager with dark hair had disappeared after the last bell ringed, and Tsuna of course had been taken by Hibari at the moment of Nezu class.

"Let's search for him okay" suggest Kyoko, while none of them really knew Takeshi that well they couldn't ignore the feeling that Tsuna had… after all the feeling was stronger even though he had already broke his arm…

And that how Kyoko went to the school yards, Hana to the 1st and 2nd floors and Gokudera would start with the roofs…

The green eyed teen arrived quickly at the roof of the building he was in, for what he had saw being in that roof would allow him to see if the teen was in any other part of the school, when Hayato arrived at the roof he saw the Yamamoto Takeshi… well pretty obvious actually

**[Yamamoto Takeshi – Male School Idol – Lv. 13]**

He was above the average of the school body, but it was understandable after all the teen was the best when it came to sports…

However said teen was to near the old fence, like wondering something, he the took with his uncased arm the fence en moved one of his legs like trying to climb "Hey, Baseball-freak! What are you doing?" Hayato raised his voice, and also make it sound annoyed, the tenth have order him to keep an eye out for the ten, and he wasn't going to simply let the sport-freak commit suicide or something like that on his watch

Yamamoto heard the voice and turned to see the transfer student in front of him, he looked annoyed and somehow, his hair make him remember an octopus… although the annoyed expression in his face looked like a cat… yeah an annoyed cat. "You're Gokudera.. Hayato wasn't it?"

Yamamoto voice sound weak, tired and extremely sad, and it was so different from the voice that he commonly used that the silveret frowned even more… he knew that type of voice it was the voice of someone who give up, it was his vice until Tsuna had befriend him

Hayato walked to the teenager "So what… were you actually trying to commit suicide…"

The teen with brown eyes lowered his head and turned to face the fence "It must be idiotic isn't it… but I'm only good at baseball… with my arm like this"

The silver haired young wasn't really that troubled by the predicament of the black haired teen, he broke his arm… ok so what, it wasn't like this year season was this or next week, he had time to heal… why did he looked so troubled was completely out of Hayato's understanding

"But not the season is far away enough for you to heal… why commit suicide" Hayato thoughts began to make possibilities and guesses in his mind… but he really couldn't find a reason for the black haired guy to give up life so easely

"The reason why… I broke my arm" Hayato stopped his thoughts… that didn't sound like an accident more like…

"I broke it because it tried to hurt… I was training yesterday, using lighter bats like Tsuna suggested… but I wasn't alone, I was with some of my teammates… my average started raising again, but… the my mind.." Yamamoto didn't continue

Hayato closed his eyes… it sound like the boy was… no, surely Reborn-san would have known of it, but even if he did; it's not like he could do anything about it… he had his hand full with five teenager, because he hadn't been expecting so many of them… at least not so soon; that teenager at his side… yes he definitely was…

"My arm changed the course of the ball in one of the hits… I didn't do it on propose but! The ball hit a few millimeters of the head of one of the guys… and that was only because he moved to accommodate his cap… so I asked to one of the guys to raise at max the power of the machine you know…"

"And you let it hit your arm… and you knew how to do it… so that it broke…" finished Gokudera the sentence… "It won't stop… your mind, telling you exactly how to... deal with everyone around you, no matter how much you try to suppress those instincts, your body will react to them…"

Yamamoto put his hand on the fence and began crushing it as tightly as he could, the rusted fence began to crack under the pressure "And when that happens… you'll end up killing someone"

"Shut up! Shut up!... I won't kill anyone, I won' let me!" Yamamoto hand crushed the fence and he moved bringing a large part of face with him, his eyes sharp and cold those of a natural born hitman… then he took a step forward

His foot lost the floor where they were, and Takeshi began to fall… he closed his eyes preparing himself to the incoming hit but instead he felt a hand in his wrist.

Hayato was with his hand in the edge of the building and his other hand trying to avoid letting Yamamoto fall…

The silveret frowned, he had first thought of using a bomb to stop their fall but the explosive wouldn't reach the floor quickly enough for them to avoid the actual blast… they really were in problems… and his arm was giving away because of the weight, his face turned a little when he heard a scream… and coming in to them he saw a brunet…

Tsuna was running towards the building were the Hayato and Takeshi were, running as fast as his legs allowed him, the feeling of danger had risen suddenly at the middle of his training and he darted as quick as he could to the form of two teenagers hanging on the edge of the building.

He wouldn't make on time, so he stood just under them in the roof… there has to be a way of saving them…

"Idiot Tsuna…" Reborn appeared at the brunet side, carrying with him a little green gun "you want to save them…"

"What?! Of course I want Reborn, but I cannot got there quickly enough they are going to fall!"

"Observe this Tsuna…" talked Reborn calmly showing the brunet a red colored bullet with a flame on its side

Tsuna frowned it wasn't really time for that but maybe Reborn would help them if he comply "**Observe – Bullet"**

**Dying Will Bullet – Usable**

**A Special bullet that had a high chance of activating Dying Will Mode on impact… it has a .9 mm diameter serving well in most kind of guns and riffles**

"Dying Will mode… you mean!" Tsuna remembered the only two times he had actually entered in said mode, the first was after saving Hana and Kyoko, and the second was when saving Hayato from his own explosives…

"Die with regrets Tsuna…" Reborn quickly put the bullet in his Leon-gun and shoot, all in under 0.4 seconds, just the same time it took for Gokudera arm to finally give in…

"Save Yamamoto and Gokudera with my dying will!" Tsuna body burned in flames, all his clothes, but his boxers, disintegrating at a consequence of the orange fire… he then jumped… catching both teenagers at mere meters from the floor…

000000

"Yamamoto-kun… please… think about your father … about the persons that care for you" Tsuna, still only in boxers, told to the teen "None want you death… yes"

"But… I'm becoming too dangerous, one day… I'll hurt my most precious people… I won't be able to forgive then" his voice not as weak as before but, yes full of pain was heard "Even Gokudera agrees"

"Baseball-freak… you didn't let me end… that bloodthirsty feeling inside of you… it can be calmed… and not by killing assure you… but by being you" was the final sentence of Hayato

"Being… me. Huh?" murmured Takeshi to himself… how much time had passed since he had actually laugh sincerely…

"Yamamoto Takeshi… do you want to join our Famiglia… a natural born hitman like you, it would be perfect for us" the infant wearing a suit told the teen "and… I'll teach you to control those instincts inside of you… after all… I'm the world greatest hitman…"

"Reborn! Don't go telling things like that!" shrieked Tsuna at the baby

"You are eons too young to tell me what to do… Idiot Tsuna" the voice of reborn suddenly turned as ice as the cold Antarctic, and as sharp as a sword…"by the way… didn't you run away from Hibari" Reborn voice returned to normal when he said the last part…

"Little carnivore…" Tsuna head turned slowly to his back… and there he saw it the demonic prefect was there… nor Kyoya-san, nor Kyoya-kun… but Namimori head prefect Hibari Kyoya "I'll bite you…"

Tsuna started to run, as quick as his legs allowed him… leaving behind him a trail of dust and a chasing Hibari…

"Jajajajajajaja" Takeshi laughed… hard and high like he hadn't do in a long time…

**[You have established a bond with Yamamoto Takeshi!]**

**[Your Yamamoto Takeshi bond is Lv. 1!]**

**00000000**

**Final Notes:**

So yeah her it is

I decide to work on something that wasn't really taken care of in the original story…

We knew Takeshi wanted to kill himself because he thought he would lost everyone at his side… or something like that I think…

I decide to give him a more real reason… in this case he is afraid… he is a natural born hitman, he saws the best and easiest way to kill anyone beside him… and he is afraid of that, he is afraid of what he could do… that was reflected in his baseball play because like it show in the first part, he is starting to see how to end his own teammates during a training.

I don't see this farfetched but of course people has their own opinions…

So…

Question? Doubts? Exclamations? Suggestions?

If so leave a review…

Read all of you soon… bye bye


	10. Mission 1, Target 5

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game**

**Author Notes:**

This is the new target yay… so we have let him alone for enough time don't you think… so to work around this a little…

I'm actually surprised none of you have asked about our dear Hibari Kyoya-sama, but well he is still a cloud even though, he is getting a flock ok…

But well in this chapter we're going to see the seme's building friendship… yep they simply will go to get along…

Know about Yamamoto personality… he is still the happy go-lucky guy of always ok… but he is going to take things a lot of things more seriously latter… of course

**Warning(s):**

Well violence, blood, death, assassination attempts…

And of course Yaoi / Slash, Yuri, and Hetero.

**Pairing(s):** 1827 – 8059 – 33H and RL (In the distant future)

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything about this story; I'm only using the characters for my diversion and for the diversion of those who read my stories.

**00000000** Start/End of chapter

000000 Line/Scene Break

"Rainbow!" Normal Dialogue

'Rainbow_'_ Thinking

**Rainbow **The gamer windows, skill, etc…

**00000000**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game - Mission 1; Daily Life – Target 5, The cloudy day an incoming rain…– **

Tsuna was in his bed, he couldn't sleep, at his side was Reborn, the little hitman had his eyes open, but not his characteristic bubble… showing that he was awake instead of sleep, Tsuna was too restless, it was good that he had managed to save Yamamoto, however the talk with him… that talk had make Tsuna remember something…

"Reborn…" Tsuna turned a little to face the sleeping infant and to make sure that said infant was indeed awake "you told me that it was thanks to my great-great-great-great-grandfather that I´m going to become Vongola Decimo right…"

"That's correct and his name was Sawada Ieyasu" said Reborn normally, he already knew where the conversation was going… and to be honest Tsuna had been really calm about it…

"So… my father" the word sound so bad, like it was an insult, and it didn't really surprised Reborn "Why isn't he a candidate?"

The hair of Reborn changed of position shadowing is eyes "Your father cannot be the candidate… because he is the leader of the CEDEF..."

"Can you tell me what is the CEDEF?" asked Tsuna returning to stare at the roof…

"It's an abbreviation for Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia, it means Family External Advisers, they were founded by Alude Nuage, the first Vongola Cloud Guardian; their propose is to advise in the decisions taken by the Vongola Famiglia… but why don't you ask what you truly want to know…" Reborn voice wasn't cold nor was distant… Tuna didn't know how it sound… but he had an idea…

"He really had to be away for so long? Were we in any danger?" that were the questions of Tsuna… he only wanted to know… if his father was so busy he wouldn't doubt that it was for the best… and if his father had so many enemies as a mafia boss… because he was practically that, then it should be compressible for him to never came after he had come with his boss many years ago…

"The true is… that all of the CEDEF know of you and your localization… that means that there are too many people for it to be a secret…" a lot of families knew of the newest candidate…after the death of Nono's three sons… Tsuna was the only heir left… so all the mafia world had turned to see the raise of the young Sawada "You are always in danger… being your father away or in here"

Tsuna didn't respond to that… but Reborn felt the young boy stiff, turning around a little he got close to the body of the brunet and put his arm around Tsuna's head, Reborn then raised his hand a little and began petting the fluffy hair behind it…

"To be perfectly honest… you would have been safer in Italy or at least with Iemitsu here…" Reborn felt the tears of the teenager it was normal… fortunately Tsuna had Nana… and what Reborn had discovered from her was good and okay… after all even if she was that… she was here with her son…

000000

It was another Sunday most specifically the Sunday after Yamamoto arm healed. He was in Namimori forest, his training going to be, according to Reborn, more extensive that the other teens… after all Yamamoto was at level 13… now 17 and Tsuna was now at 20 with the others between 22 and 28… but that didn't mean that he had been left alone during his healing time, flame training become a great part of his actual schedule

But he was happy… not only Reborn had started teaching him how to stop his bloodlust and correctly use his killing intent, even Reborn admitted was quite high for someone so young, although he was still having problems, but the physical strain of the flame training was keeping him calm enough.

Moving quickly to the right the teenager brought out a baseball bat and hit with it 3 incoming circular bombs, throwing them to a tree causing a small explosion on it… turning around he hit with the bat a steel figure that was approaching, destroying with it the head of the puppet.

"He is really quick! He appears to use the bat as a sword" Kyoko asked while seeing the black haired guy hit another incoming barrage of bombs

"Baseball bats are made to hit quick and strong… but the movements that he is doing are used for a Katana not a sword" Reborn responded to the girl while pushing a button… and activating a second wave of bombs forward the baseball teen..

"Really but aren't the Katana like extremely difficult to control" asked again the brunet girl…

"Kyoko-san! Hana-san!" Tsuna called to the two girls while walking to them, he was a little dirty and looked tired, the same way he looked after training with Hibari.

"Tsuna-kun… were is Gokudera-kun" Asked the always cheerfully Kyoko while an explosion occurred behind her "Well he said he would catch use later, it appears that an acquaintance of him had just arrived"

"Is he one of the persons Reborn wants us to meet…" asked a not really interested Hana

Reborn return to the girls a baseball bat in his hand and Takeshi was nowhere to be see "No, the person Gokudera went to meet is an old friend of him… now that Gokudera has a more established place he's able to meet him with no problems" finished Reborn while starting to walk away probably to find the black haired teen… who was currently trying to avoid a strike of a black haired prefect.

"Yamamoto Takeshi… for hiding away your nature… I'll bite you to death!" Hibari strike again at the baseball fan who jumped back to avoid the hit, but the skylark hit the bat of the teen… breaking it upon impact.

Takeshi eyes widened at the sight of the bat been broken into two pieces, but they were quickly replaced by sharp cold eyes, quickly taking the remaining part of the broken wooden bat Yamamoto slammed them unto the stomach of the skylark sending him flying away.

"That was a good move Yamamoto…" The world greatest hitman arrived at the scene; Reborn gave the teenager a new bat "If you manage to make the bat move at a constant speed of 300 km/h it will change… prove yourself to Hibari with it"

Both of the black haired teenagers were clashing… Katana versus Tonfas it was a sight to behold, Hibari's hits were quick and powerful and Takeshi was having problems stopping them, Hibari used the tonfas to stop the katana in its track and turning he used a roundhouse kick to Takeshi stomach sending him flying.

"What! Why are they fighting!" shout a concerned Tsuna arriving at the battleground in front of him.

"Idiot Tsuna, observe him… maybe you'll learn something" said Reborn qhile kicking the teen in the head

Tsuna sighed "**Observe" **

**Yamamoto Takeshi – Lv.18**

**Male School Idol**

**Hp 220/300 Wp 55/55**

**Strength 40 Vitality 22**

**Intelligence 10 Wisdom 10**

**Dexterity 35 Luck 35**

**Flame Affinity:**

**Storm: - Lightning: -**

**Rain: Null Sun: +75%**

**Cloud: -15% Mist: -25%**

**Sky: +150%**

**Passive:**

**[Rain Flame Manipulation – Lv. 15]**

**[Natural Born Hitman Lv. Max]**

**Raises Dexterity by 5% for each point of difference between the user and the enemy. Raises Strength by 5% for each point of difference between the user and the enemy. Each time an attack connect it has a 30% chance of dealing [Fatal Damage], if the enemy health is below 20% all attacks have a 10% chance of inflicting [Instant Death]**

**Active:**

**[Rain Stance – Lv. 1 – 5/Wp/perS]**

**All attacks have a 5% chance of inflicting [Tranquility] reducing the enemy stats by 5% for each stack**

**States: None**

**Your average guy, ready for nothing and for all, although "normal" he is also the luckiest person in the whole world… but that's not all; his blood shows the potential to become one of the world greatest hitmans**

He had luck and dexterity of 35… Hibari was quicker that true… but Takeshi was luckier… and not only that the passive of Takeshi was extremely powerful… but his vitality of wasn't even standard, for Reborn at least, he had resist Hibari's hit, but how long will he last?

**Hibari Kyoya – Lv.30**

**Guardian of Namimori**

**Hp 500/500 Wp 45/45**

**Strength 65 Vitality 60**

**Intelligence 35 Wisdom 20**

**Dexterity 65 Luck 10**

**Flame Affinity:**

**Storm: - Lightning: -**

**Rain: - Sun: +25%**

**Cloud: Null Mist: +50%**

**Sky: +150%**

**Passive:**

**[Cloud Flame Manipulation – Lv. 10]**

**[Feed Chain – Lv. 40]**

**All enemies considered [Herbivores] have their stats reduced by 5% for each minute around Hibari Kyoya. In presence of an [Omnivore] user stats are reduced by 1% for each minute near the enemy. When in presence of a [Carnivore] the stats of the user are raised by 35%.**

**[Dual Shadow – Lv. 5]**

**Has a 15% chance of leaving an after image of Cloud Flames while searching for the moment to deal a second hit, the after image is a perfect copy of the user and disappears after 10 seconds.**

**Active:**

**[Weak – Lv. 25 – 25/Wp]**

**Deals high damage to one enemy with a 20% chance of inflicting [Impared], chance raises with Skill level.**

**[Round House – Lv. 15 – 30/Wp]**

**Deals high [Physical] to all enemies in an area around the user, power raises with Strength and the skill level.**

**[I'll bite you to death! – Lv. 25 – 2/Wp/perS]**

**Raises Strenght and Dexterity by 30%, reduce Wisdom and Intelligence by 25%, all attacks have a chance of inflicting [Knock Out]**

**States: None**

**Namimori bloody guardian he is starting to learn how to develop relationships with other persons, his abilities are all around physically leaving his enemy incapacitated. **

Takeshi dodged another of Kyoya's hit and then sliced with the katana at the tonfas, sending Hibari back… the hit somehow stronger than anticipated by the skylark, Hibari smirked a little, said prefect decide to step up the battle a little…

Hitting faster than before Yamamoto was barely able to block the incoming hits of the prefect, but to him it didn't matter… he was having fun… really fun, something that baseball hadn't been able to give him for a time… the rain eyes sharpened and his movements began to equal those of Hibari, blocking and clashing each of the prefect attacks with the bat-transformed-into-katana

Saying that the skylark was happy would be the understanding of the century… he was enjoying the little quarrel with the brown eyed teen, he was far from the level of the little carnivore and a little below of the silver haired omnivore, referring of course at skill, for him the number over the teen head didn't mean anything… deciding to end this, so the soon to be carnivore could return to his training, the prefect decided to try something…"**I'll bite you to Death!"**

The prefect body erupted in violet flames, and the tonfas in his hands ignite in the color of the flame… Takeshi took a step back… '_Rain Stance' _and the katana quickly engulf itself in blue wavering flames, more like water actually.

The prefect disappeared in a swift movement… however the rain managed to predict where the hit of the prefect would land, and he block it… the blue flames in his sword calming and reducing the cloudy flames in the prefect tonfas… However he didn't expect a second hit, with and actual second Hibari, while the one in front of him disappeared in cloud flames… and he was sent flying not before hearing "I expect a spar later… carnivore.."

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna screamed after all the teen was all but a high-speed ball just waiting for collision against something… said something happen to be a silver haired teen that was just arriving with a blonde teen at his side

"He used an after image made of cloud flames… that awfully skillful of him" murmured Reborn while sipping form a coffee mug and over a red cushion that had appeared from thin air

"Go-kun thank you for catching me jajaja" Yamamoto was over Hayato covering the teen with all his body… and the silveret… he was so red, being it form anger or from embarrassment only he knew.

"What did you called me?!" quickly putting dynamite out, he light it with his storm flame and began quarreling with Yamamoto…

"Hayato never changes…" murmured slowly the blonde haired teen, which also had something in his mouth… probably a lollipop guess correctly, Hana…

Kyoko saw the teen… he looked so carefree, but he was wearing a green jumpsuit and black boots "You're a friend of Gokudera-kun?"

"Gokudera? Oh you mean Hayato… yes I'm an acquaintance of him… my name is Spanner" told the blond to the present teens… minus the prefect who had disappeared from the scene after seeing more and more people crowding… after ruffling the hair of the younger brunet of course.

"So Spanner-kun, why did you come… I mean did you have another reason to come apart from seeing Gokudera-kun?" asked an always cheerful Kyoko… although a hint of danger was in her voice

"I'm actually going to live here in Japan for a while, that Hayato was also here was mere coincidence"

"However is good… all the videogames here need a blacksmith" Spanner move his head down to see the infant how had just talked to him… he was wearing a suit, a fedora and had very cute sideburns

000000

All the teens minus Hibari were in Tsuna's house, more specifically at Tsuna room, in front of them in a table was Spanner watching intently at various blueprints

"So… let me get this straight…" spanner had in his hand a handful of papers most of them with specifications written by Reborn… most of them made to work with flames… not that Spanner actually knew the specifications of it… at least not fully "you want me to do an umbrella strong enough to withstand bullets and light enough to allow floating… a pair of nun-chakus that are able to become folded in a simple bag… a pair of mittens with unknown materials… and a special case for dynamites …"

Tsuna was meanwhile hitting the table with his head repeatedly…

**[Headbutt has raised a level!]**

**[Headbutt Lv. 10 - Lv. 11]**

Who could have thought that the young blonde, was a mechanic… well in retrospective the green jumpsuit would have been a very good guess… but well Tuna didn't judge by appearances not at all…"So you're a weapon creator Spanner-kun?" asked Kyoko

"Not exactly that… but I like to build different things… if those things happen to be weapons, is okay for me"

The Table suddenly cracked, all the persons in the room turned to see a Tsuna with his face buried in the table in front of him "Good, it appears will have to get a harder material table know… Get me an iron table to" Finished reborn wile taking a little notepad and writing in it.

Hana turned a little to face the smiling Yamamoto "So tell me Yamamoto, how did you knew how to use the sword… or is it natural?"

"Well… Not exactly? Before my mother died, my old man used to teach me how t properly use a katana you see, I was natural at it and my father seemed proud of it… and I like it when he was proud so I keep on it…" Takeshi' face felt a little a "but after the accident… my father cried a lot… and for some reason each time he saw me with one of the shinai"Takeshi face frowned a little and his eyes became sad…"So I decide to dedicated myself to the baseball instead jajaja" Takeshi laugh was somewhat strained, but the teenager could guess his feelings

Reborn looked at the brown haired teenager again…'He is their son after all', the son of the Winter Rain and the Spring Breeze, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi and Yamamoto Shina, both of them former hitmans of the Vongola Famiglia and direct descendants of Ugetsu Asari…

"You're lucky my father doesn't give a shit out of me… he send me at a suicide mission the idiot!" swear Gokudera… and although the phrase itself should have been horrible the teens couldn't help but laugh…

"So he trained you…?" asked know a more cheerful Kyoko

"You could say that yes… but I do remember him having an invincible style that he never taught me… jajaja" said Takeshi while thinking of his father wielding his own sword.

"Yeah right! Baseball freak" shut to him Hayato

000000

Reborn arrived at the kitchen were Sawada Nana was… her posse was menacing the same that he remembered, she was making snacks… the knife in her hand skillfully used… so skillful that most of the chef in the world will be ashamed of their own used of the tool… except for a blonde cook in France but he was other story…

"Reborn-san… what do you think… will Tsu-kun be angry with me?" Hana moved a little and in front of Reborn there was an expresso…

"I don't believe so… even in your position you're with him… and as his mother that's all that he need to know" her position… unique in the world where they lived…

"I just wished that he was here you know… I loved him… a long time ago… but now"

"I understand you don't need to explain… he deserves all the hate that you can muster upon him"

"For leaving you alone all this years and of course he is an idiot who couldn't guess…"

Reborn hear the teens descend and he stopped talking, the teens more likely called by the smell of the snacks in the table began to enter the kitchen, the posture of nana changed in the instant Tsuna entered the room, becoming know more gentle and less menacing, the form of a mother instead of…

000000

Reborn closed his eyes… it was getting to much out of hands for him… there were to many teens with so different personalities, and he didn't had yet the other half of Tsuna guardians… he would have to call for help, but the most obvious choices didn't want too, and Dino wouldn't be available for months…

Maybe his fellow arcobalenos… after all they will be training another part of the Tri-Nii Sette… but Colonello was too busy with his 'job' in Mafia Land and Lal was still in CEDEF… although… she could ask for a vacation period… yes that would work… Fon was near and his family was here after all… and even that lackey of his could come and be of help… yes that way the teens would be correctly trained…

It would have been even better if 'she' was here to train Tsuna but… well they did have another woman with Sky Flames that would help the teen grow… but maybe at a later date… when he was a little more ready for the revelation…

**00000000**

**Final Notes:**

Okay this one is shorter that the other but there was some things that I added and later deleted seeing as I believed some of them were unnecessary…

I actually think that the spar between both teens was actually good, at least good enough for them to bond? What do you think?

Next target is… Bianchi I believe? Or was it Lambo… no I think it was Bianchi or was it I-pin… no I remember I-pin coming after Lambo? And the little cow was before Bianchi … mmm I'll have to think of that but I believe I can get the three of them or at least two for different reasons

BTW Spanner appeared earlier… I didn't even remember if he was in a Famiglia before but oh well… and yes Tsuna doesn't have a bond with Spanner yet… it will be an exaggeration doing it so early don't you guy's think?

And yes the other Arcobalenos will come… most of their jobs will be as trainers… possibly of other teens different from the ones of their flames… but maybe not :P but that will be at a later date ok…

Bye bye read you all later…


	11. Mission 1, Target 6

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game**

**Author Notes:**

This chapter proved himself difficult to me, the first time we get to see Lambo, well the story originally was full of comedy relief characters… I suppose to justify the drama that was to come, I don't believe that it work well, or maybe it did… it didn't work to me :P

Now we always knew Lambo was sent to kill Reborn, and I believe everyone got the correct assumption of what they were trying to do, to him, or more like wanting Reborn to do…

I didn't want to repeat the thing with Hayato, but while writing I come to see that both situations were very different :P

**IMPORTANT!**

**Ther is a poll in my profile, I hope that all of you who read this story vote, it had to do with something of a few chapter back, you what it is when you read it okay :P**

**Warning(s):**

Well violence, blood, death, assassination attempts…

And of course Yaoi / Slash, Yuri, and Hetero.

**Pairing(s):** 1827 – 8059 – 33H and RL (In the distant future…)

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything about this story; I'm only using the characters for my diversion and for the diversion of those who read my stories.

**00000000** Start/End of chapter

000000 Line/Scene Break

"Rainbow!" Normal Dialogue

'Rainbow_'_ Thinking

**Rainbow **The gamer windows, skill, etc…

**00000000**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game - Mission 1; Daily Life – Target 6, Disgrace-**

"Who are you? I'm Lambo Who am I? You're Lambo" In the middle of a big white room was a little child around three years old was sitting in front of an also white table; in said table there was a puzzle of some sorts, it was a squared form with hundreds of cubes to put in place, most of the were already put, and the kid was finishing putting the others in there, all of them were with and had letters in them.

The sound of a sliding door was heard and Lambo stop his singing, a woman with a white coat got near Lambo and lifting him up she got him out of the room "hey, hey we have finished already?" asked the little kid to the woman.

"Yes we have… I'm putting you at your room know" responded to him the woman with a cold voice.

"But… Papa told me that I could see Mamma today…" the eyes of the little cow child began to water a little, but the woman pay no mind and arriving at the child room leave him there, not before giving him a violet lollipop. "Your father will come soon…"

The child with the cow suit sat at the floor, his eyes still watered, he took the grape flavored candy and stood in the room, humming a little, the child sat down and took a sheet of paper and he began to draw, first he draw himself with an enormous purple bazooka, then he draw a home, or something that look like one, at the sides he began to draw various stick figures… he want to visit that place again… and soon.

Hearing footsteps the child stopped his humming and hide the draw in his hair, when the steps stopped in front of his door, he started to hear "How did it went?" a gruff voice that Lambo connect with the one of his father was heard outside the door.

"Same as always, he is 150% slower than his brothers, he only knows English, Italian and Japanese, doesn't seem to be responding to the study method… "Spoke the woman voice, a voice that he heard more than the voice of his mother.

"So it useless keeping him, is not like he is the only child, a disgrace that's what he is…"

"What will we do sir" asked the woman to the man.

"The council have decided, to deal with him, arm him and get him ready, and also give him 'that' is of no use for us" the voice was cold and without feeling

The door in the room was opened and Lambo quickly put in his hair the draw, he saw in front of him the form of the man who he referred as Father

"Lambo, it is time for your first mission…" the emerald eyes of the little kid saw the cold and ruthless eyes of the adult in front of him.

"You have to find and kill… The Arcobaleno and Vongola Hitman… Reborn"

000000

"Umm… The answer is… f-four?" Reborn hand went to one of the switches in the room, and he pressed it, nothing happen for a while and Tsuna was starting to sweat…

**[Due to following a feeling you have gotten a boost Luck +1!]**

"Correct Idiot-Tsuna" Reborn pressed another switch an a explosion was heard in all of Namimori Town… where some crows turned to see their heads to the sound of the explosion.

"Hieee, Reborn what type of tutor makes an explosion when the answer is correct!" shrieked Tsuna at the infant sized hitman, "The one who know that his student got the correct answer by luck and not by the use of the formula"

"H-how did you k-know that!?"

"I read your mind" Said the hitman before his hand stretched and Leon suddenly changed into 10 Ton Mallet-Leo and hit with it the head of his student, making him hit the table, that didn't dent at all.

"Spanner managed to get a good quality table" Reborn was feeling the material of the new table while Tsuna began to move his head and sighing he turned to see the window, the sky was blue, not a cloud in it, the sun was shining, the big tree in front of Tsuna window was of a very green color, and the kid in the tree pointing with a gun at his window; it was a beautiful day…

**[Lambo Bovino – Lv. 10 – The Disgrace of Bovino]**

Wait what! Tsuna head suddenly turned to watch the kid again, he definitely was in there, the kid stance move a little, but the branch where he was standing was small, so he fell, Tsuna eyes widened and he quickly went to the window to at least see if the child was too hurt.

"To-le-ra-te" the little child had tears in his eyes, he sniffed a little and then went to the front door, as Tsuna lost him from his line of vision, he heard the doorbell…

"Reborn there was a baby in the tree! And he was aiming a gun to us!" Tsuna began to feel panic the kid was only level ten, but that didn't mean he was less dangerous.

"Let's past to the next question, you have to answer correctly without guessing, to do that you have to use this formula" Tsuna eyes twitched, he couldn't understand of Reborn dismissing the situation as it wasn't dangerous, the kid had a gun, if not to them Reborn should at least be worried for the kid…

"The great Lambo has arrived!" the little cow dressed child appeared in the door frame of Tsuna room, "Reborn watch what I have!", said hitman just turned a little to see the kid, and then turned and began to write a new formula for Tsuna to use

"Die Reborn!" the little cow kid took a pistol out of his hair and point with it at the fedora wearing infant, with a fast movement the black gun at Lambo hand was replaced with one made of rubber, at which the little kid blinked while he squeezed it he laughed a little and began squeezing the gun in his hands happily, however his face became angry and his hands went to his head again.

"Reborn don't you remember me! Come on play with me!" Lambo moved his hand from his afro styled hair and a pink grenade, moving fast for a little kid he threw the grenade at Reborn who simply hit it with his back hand throwing it at the little kid, who suffered from the explosion.

Tsuna expect the worse, it was a grenade! But the little kid just appeared a little scorched and with great tears in his eyes, and began to sniff, fortunately Hayato wasn't in the house, Tsuna went to his desk and took a little grape candy from it, he then approach at the little boy…

"Hey, my name is Tsuna, and you?" the little kid stopped his sniffling and turned his head a little to see the brown haired boy,

"I'm La-Lambo" Tsuna move his hand to the kids head, and the child shut his eyes fiercely, expecting a hit, after all he had failed at killing Reborn but instead of that he felt a warm hand in his head ruffling his hair and caressing his small head…

"Here, would you like this lollypop?" Lambo eyes widened at the saw of the candy, he was only rewarded with candy after solving a very difficult puzzle, or when he went 'there', Lambo took the grape candy and began eating it, with a big smile in his face…

"Tsu-kun!" The form of Sawada Nana appeared at the door

"Ara?, Who is this little guy?" Nana got down on her knees to the kids eye level, and began to caress his head little by little the kid watch her with widened eyes…"Is this your friend Reborn-kun?"

"Not Mama, I don't associate with those below me" Reborn hoped and went downstairs after all, she had come to announce the dinner time

"Well, do you want to stay for diner little one" Nana took the little childe in arms an exit the room of Tsuna "By the way Tsu-kun I made your favorite dish today!"

Tsuna got down to the most definitely doomed dinner time… at least he will be able to enjoy his hamburger

The dinner table had an annoyed Hayato, who had just arrived, Nana, Reborn Tsuna and Lambo, who was throwing nasty looks and little knifes at Reborn, none of them of course were even near of the infant sized hitman, but he was getting annoyed, and an annoyed Reborn was a dangerous thing.

And enough was enough, in the moment Nana got up and left the table to search for the dessert, the knife throw by Lambo was completely redirected to the child, it was meant only to scare him, Reborn was angry but he avoid killing kids, however the little cow moved up a little and the knife scratched the head of the kid and a little trail of blood began descend from his forehead.

Tsuna eyes widened, and so did Gokudera, the eyes of Lambo suddenly became full of tears and he cried, cried like the worst type of torture was happening to him, he then took from his hair an enormous bazooka and he shoot himself with it.

"Ora, ora, It appears that my younger self shot himself with the ten year bazooka" in the place where Lambo used to be was seated a young teen of around 13 years, and he was very different form his younger self, the most different feature was his face, he had a face of indifference at the idea of the time-traveling…"Hello, young Tsuna, and hello young Ahodera…"

**[Sawada Lambo – Vongola Raised Genius – Lv. 47]**

"H-he's level 46!" screamed Tsuna when he saw the shining green letter above the teen head

"Now I remember, the Bovino famigla has something called the Ten Year Bazooka, Tsuna observe him" said Reborn at the two bewildered teens, and the brunet simply followed the instruction sof the infant.

**Sawada Lambo – Lv. 47**

**Vongola Raise Genius**

**Hp 950/950 Wp 213/213**

**Strength 39 Vitality 89**

**Intelligence 60 Wisdom 95**

**Dexterity 45 Luck 10**

**Flame Affinity:**

**Storm: +15% Lightning: Absorb**

**Rain: -25% Sun: -15%**

**Cloud: +15% Mist: +20%**

**Sky: +150%**

**Passive:**

**[Lightning Flame Manipulation – Lv. 66]**

**[Elettrico Cuio – Lv.70]**

**All damage done by external source of electricity are considered of Lightning Flame attribute, a counter of charge is done, the higher is it the more damage the Elettrico abilities will done.**

**Active:**

**?**

**?**

**States: None**

**Lambo Bovino when hit by the TYB, his power and abilities are unknow at this pioint of time, after all spoilers will be no good for anyone**

"That's correct Reborn-san, the Ten Year Bazooka allows someone shoot by it to change places in time with their Ten Years Later self for more or less 5 minutes, you won't get much from me Tsuna-nii, I have a way of blocking part of your abilities" Reborn didn't pay mind to the teen and said teen didn't pay mind to Reborn

"What did you call me stupid cow!" screamed raging Hayato…

"It took you too long to react Hayato, but anyway… thank you, for taking care of my younger self" the voice of the dandy guy in front of them become soft "anyway, don't worry about the future, okay everything is fine I supposed I could tell you something, but that would change the future by quite a lot"

The black haired guy got up from his place and began walking to Reborn, who wasn't paying him any attention at all; Lambo reached inside his vest and took something that only Reborn could see…

"Cheeky brat…" was the only response from Reborn, and a cloud of pink smoke appeared in the place of the teen, and when it cleared there was now a little Lambo with a grape lollypop and he was smiling.

000000

A couple of hours had passed since the incident with Lambo, the kid had fallen sleep shortly after he had finished the candy, and Tsuna had placed him in his bed.

"Reborn, the kid is only level 10, he shouldn't be older than three, four at much, Why was he sent to kill you?"

Reborn sat himself watching the work that Tsuna had been doing that day, he had gotten a 87 percent, acceptable but not the best he could do "The Bovino Famiglia is not exactly the bests of the Famiglias, and it hadn't been for a really long time"

Reborn put himself in a little sofa "Bovino Quinto was the last Bovino boss, after him the Bovino Famiglia passed to the hands of the Counsel, all of them began to research for a 'perfect heir'"

"The perfect heir? Of who?" inquired Tsuna

"The Vongola First Lightning Guardian Lampo, the Bovino are descendants of him, however Lambo could be by all means be considered Lampo son, along with dozens of other Bovino children who were genetically modified since birth" finished Reborn with the tale

"But why is he a disgrace then! His title is Bovino Disgrace!" asked angry Tsuna, they had made him, and still they considered him a disgrace

"Bovino children… they stop being kids pretty early in their lives, Lambo probably is the only one who still acts as a kid, and because of that the Bovino are angry at him, so they send him here, hoping that I took care of him… but I don't kill little kids…so they are going to probably sent someone else, too 'get reed of the nuisance' " Reborn move his head away.

A ding resonate in the room, and Tsuna slowly turned to see the window

**[Quest Time: Protection Program for Little Brothers!]**

**Protect Lambo Bovino from the Bovino Famiglia that will try to harm him, don't let him be hurt, and teach him to protect himself!**

**Reward: Do you really need one…?**

**Failed: Lambo Bovino death!**

"I won't let them, I will protect Lambo, I won't let such a Famiglia lay a hand on him" Tsuna was angry at the Bovino, they were a family that get away with much, too much in his opinion, the little kid, because he was nothing more than that.

"Are you sure, protecting him will surely put the Bovino against you"

"Yes, I'm sure" Tsuna went to the little kid side and ruffled his hair… a paper fell from the afro of the little child, Tsuna took the paper it had drawing … a house and Lambo, or what he believed was Lambo, it had afro-like hair and a big bazooka, then there was a great house, at the side of the house was a figure with spiky brown hair, at the side there was a strange figure with something in his hands, at the other side of the house was a figure with green eyes, and to the side of said figure someone with a sword it appeared, those four images were familiar to Tsuna, but he didn't know why… however there were other 4 figures in the draw, two of them holding tridents, one with big gloves in his hands and finally one with a black hat… it was really an interesting draw, Lmabo did travel using the Bazooka, could the draw be…

Tsuna decided to not wonder at it more "I'll protect you" the fluffy haired teen decided then to go to sleep.

**[You have stablished a bond with Lambo Bovino!]**

**[Your Lambo Bovino bond is Lv. 1!]**

Reborn closed his eyes, another kid had come; the Bovino were mostly mist and rains, however the child was a lightning… first Kyoya, then Hayato, after that Takeshi and now the Lambo kid "Someone is playing with us… a lot"

Reborn went to the window remembering the instance when the teen Bovino had took out something from the best… a ring, with the Lighting crest craved in it… the Vongola Lightning Ring.

Reborn then took out his ever useful mafia-phone and began to called at some people… all of them received the same message…

"Remember what I asked… could you come sooner"

000000

In the entrance of Namimori town the sound of a motorcycle filled the air, the figure of a pink haired woman was above said bike, in her bag a tube of green looking substance was along with a note

'Hayato, please… I hope that you're okay'

000000

**00000000**

**Final Notes:**

I feel ashamed of this chapter… it too forced I think, in my opinion but if I believed it need to be done, I hope I didn't lose readers because of this chapter T_T

So we didn't see a lot of other characters here, but I hope I add Lambo in a good way… opinions on that scene, is not really that dramatic is it?

What more, well for those who skipped through the text to much Lambo showed Reborn the VL ring, not the released form mind you, and also well it would be spoilers so I won't said it :P

I hope to read all of you soon…

Questions? Suggestions? Exclamations?

**IMPORTANT!**

**Ther is a poll in my profile, I hope that all of you who read this story vote, it had to do with something of a few chapter back, you will know what it is when you read the poll okay :P**


	12. Mission 1, Target 7

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game**

**Author Notes:**

Here we are with next chapter, but I'm sad, only one review for last chapter…

I don't like to ask for them since all of you who read the story do it of your own decision so… ok let us proceed: P

Other thing I thinking on adding some cameos of another videogames or thing like that to give Tsuna more side-quest and things like it; but I don't know maybe it would be too much.

But it would be awesome to see, I don't know Luis Cypher here, or a Devil Summoner, or one of the Devil Survivors, it would be great jajaja, but well, opinion on this, not a poll, because that's something completely apart, but your opinion in reviews in this matter, should I add some cameo, which should make good cameos, or maybe I shouldn't oh well enjoy the reading please

**IMPORTANT!**

**There is a poll in my profile, I hope that all of you who read this story vote, it had to do with something of a few chapter back, you what it is when you read it okay :P**

**Warning(s):**

Well violence, blood, death, assassination attempts…

And of course Yaoi / Slash, Yuri, and Hetero.

**Pairing(s):** 1827 – 8059 – 33H and RL (In the distant future…)

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything about this story; I'm only using the characters for my diversion and for the diversion of those who read my stories.

**00000000** Start/End of chapter

000000 Line/Scene Break

"Rainbow!" Normal Dialogue

'Rainbow_'_ Thinking

**Rainbow **The gamer windows, skill, etc…

**00000000**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game - Mission 1; Daily Life – Target 7, Arrival and a scorpion!-**

It was a peaceful day for the people in the Sawada household which actually meant that something horrible was about to happen, and Tsuna knew it well, which was the reason of why he had woken up earlier than Hayato, the only way he had been able to do that was thanks to little Lambo, who had annoyed Hayato until very late in the night, and was on his way to Namimori Junior High

Tsuna smiled a little at the thought of the only infant that actually acted like his age in the house, he hoped that the kid would get better; his teen-self had shown a great respect of everyone in the room, even Reborn; so there was hope for his future he was sure of it.

It was a hot morning, no, no a sexy morning, but actually a very hot one, Tsuna wasn't sweating yet, but the heat was becoming unsupportable; unknown to him various thing will happen to him that day.

Tsuna heard something at his side, and turning he saw a woman in a motor bike that stopped just in front of him, were a vending machine was standing; he actually didn't remember a vending machine in that place; the woman took off her helmet and turned a little her head seeing Tsuna, "Poor thing you have heat right?" the woman asked she had a funny accent, a little foreign…

**[? - ? – ?] [Undercover!] **

Tsuna heard another ping, and a new window appeared in front of him.

**This character is [Undercover], while a character is Undercover being ally or enemy, observe doesn't fully work on them, and the ability to see names and levels is also affected, to avoid this situation you have to level up Observe even more. Not all Undercover are enemies, but obviously not all are allies, be careful around them.**

She inserted money at the machine and got two drinks, then gave one too the teen and proceed to get on her bike "Enjoy it!" Tsuna stared at the woman driving off and at the cool drink in his hand, he was tempted to drink it but.

"**Observe – The drink"** Tsuna used his skill at the strange drink, better safe than sorry

**Ominous Drink: If throw has a high chance of [Poison] the enemy, if drink has a high chance of causing [Instant Death] to one enemy.**

**[Due to perform an action in a correct moment a bonus had unlocked +1 Wisdom]**

**[Hyper Intuition Lv. 17 - 18]**

Tsuna stared at the drink again, he began to walk to the nearest thrash bin and he dropped the drink in there, he instantly took a step back and an ominous trail of purple smoke began rising from there, Tsuna stared at the smoke and he saw how some crows were passing, the smoke killing them in mid-flight and falling to the ground.

'Maybe we could contract her to deal with the lately crow problem' was one thing in his mind while seeing the death birds and the he turned away not seeing the bodies who suddenly disappeared in black feathers.

000000

In the roof of Namimori Junior High, there were six teenagers' two girls and three boys were eating in a circle, and the sixth was at hearing distance but far away of them, currently one silver haired teen was… scolding a little brunet.

"Juudaime that was dangerous, you shouldn't leave the house alone!" Gokudera practically screamed at the little brunet, and it was completely justifiable. Tsuna was a candidate, and unfortunately a well know candidate in all of the Mafia Underworld, and that meant Hitmans, he himself hadn't had that much problems finding where the little sky was, money to the correct persons open a lot of doors.

"He's right Tsuna, you are a target to a lot of people, so please avoid be alone ok" it was Takeshi who told this to Tsuna, however the young Yamamoto voice was completely serious and some would say that he was scolding the petit brunet

"The woman was obviously trying to kill you, if it weren't for your strange powers you could have..." Hana didn't finish the sentence; she didn't want to try to imagine what could have happen to the teen.

And now Tsuna was feeling guilty, he had only wanted to avoid the upcoming disaster that would have been his house in the morning, with both Hayato and Lambo, both he had being selfish, he hadn't think on the possibility… yes Hayato had been sent to kill him but everything had turned okay

"I'm sorry…" hi voice was low and it sounded pained, and now it was time for the four other teens to feel guilty, they still have a lot of things to learn, but they were doing good…

"Being sorry won't stop you from getting killed Idiot Tsuna" Reborn surged from the ground in between the teens, a platform slowly raising from the ground, the platform was raising in a circular motion and the hitman had a blue school uniform on him "You are going to become a Mafia boss, and because of that you have many enemies, bwahahahaha" he laugh in a monotonous voice, silence grow at the scene and the platform and Reborn began to descend, slowly disappearing from sight

"Juudaime you said that, she gave you a poisonous drink" when Tsuna nodded and a shiver went down Hayato spine, the feeling that someone he knew pretty well had arrived '_She is trying to kill the Tenth?! But why! She cut ties with them years ago. Was she hired by a third?!'_ "I have to go now Tenth!" the teens could only saw how the silver haired bomber began to run down to the stairs of the school.

Hayato felt an impact in his back and he felt to the ground, tuning hi head a little he could see behind him a Takeshi hugging his legs and stopping all movement from them, and then each of his arms were trapped one by Kyoko and Tsuna, and the other by Hana "What are you doing!" he shout in Italian at them

"Hayato you're talking in Italian, and besides you were running in the school" spoke calmly the baseball fan that was still hugging the legs of Hayato, Hayato eyebrow twitched why did they care if he was running in the school.

"And why does it…" a sudden chilling presence filled the air and the voice of the silverette stopped

"What were you going to say, herbivore…" walking slowly the prefect, who had, until the moment Hayato had start his race, been sleeping, Hayato gulped, if he didn't knew how bad was actually talking back to Hibari, then he would do it, but he needed to be in his best to even attempt to stop his sisters assassination attempts

000000

Gokudera Bianchi enjoyed knowing she was a resourceful woman, the assassination attempt that morning was after all only a test; simply to see if the teen had any type of survival instinct, but Reborn training was already taking effect so it should be obvious that the kid at least knew the ropes by now.

Now she had another chance, the boys house didn't have any type of security, from the Vongola at least, dressed as a Pizza delivery girl, she had in her arm three pizzas, and was decide to end with the life of that boy and save her little brother from him, being Reborn there or not.

Tsuna was in his room, the only others in there were Lambo and Reborn, the first playing with some block that Nana still had around, and the second was checking the work of Tsuna, he had finally arrived at the level of work that he was supposed to be, and he was doing normally; which Reborn didn't really liked.

The doorbell was heard and Tsuna got to open the door, his mom had gone to buy some supplies and Hayato had got out to 'scout' the area, for the lady killer. So when Tsuna opened the door and saw in front of him the same red haired woman, he nearly wanted to scream; which he didn't as he had to duck to avoid a flying pizza at him.

**[Gokudera Bianchi – Poison Scorpion – Lv. 40]**

"Young Vongola, you shouldn't open up to strangers; didn't you see that curiosity killed the cat" he heard a hissing and turning around he saw how the wall began to melt because of the pizza, he couldn't wonder at the melting wall more because he had to jump, so that he could avoid a slice of pizza that hit the ground where it began to melt it.

**[Hyper Intuition has level up!]**

**[Hyper Intuition Lv. 18 - 19]**

Tsuna took various steps back, the woman in front of him took another slice, that looked perfectly normal, and then started emitting a purple color smoke, she throw it at him again but something hit the pizza and a small explosion occurred

"That was a mini-explosion… Hayato is been a while" the woman turned to see the silver haired teen who, but before any of them could see each other a thick curtain of black smoke cover the entire hall, Bianchi smiled to herself a little, her brother had used the smoke to cover her face from his sight; but that let him vulnerable too, taking out and putting a pair of orange goggles, she began to see the room, the goggles clearing from view the smoke, but neither of the teens were still in the hall.

"Bianchi…." the woman turned to see the world greatest hitman in front of her, his little frame still as cute as she remembered form their mission "Explain" now that voice didn't sound like a kid talking to a teen, more like a father talking down his child; the woman took from her pocket a note…

_Poison Scorpion_

_I'm sending this to you, Reborn will more likely call you to help the new Vongola candidate, your brother was sent to kill him, and he __**will**__ need this, but you can give it to him, in any way you want._

_Att: Verde_

"This came a week or so after Hayato came to Japan" Reborn mind began racing with ideas, so he hadn't been the only one to been informed by the Gokudera Famiglia of the 'job of their miscarried son'

"I understand your concern, maybe you should ask your brother how he is, before assuming things" the little infant began to jump away to the upstairs floor of the building, leaving behind the poisonous woman.

000000

The silver haired bomber quickly dragged his boss to his room and locked the door behind him, it would buy the a little time for the smoke to clear up, Hayato and the brunet, mostly Hayato were preparing himself to try and stop the woman.

Hayato trusted the little teen to protect himself against Bianchi, but in a room so small, he didn't have the place to maneuver and really fight his sister, so it all relied in him, and in the cow child that had fallen sleep over the table.

Tsuna was however, wondering something, the red angry letter above her head showed her as a really powerful enemy, but her name…

"Hayato… her name said Gokudera Bianchi; is she…?" the question of the brunet was obvious, is she from your family

"She is my half-sister…" Hayato closed his eyes, then he took out more dynamite from his pockets, he didn't have enough time, Bianchi could simply melt the door enter and kill them with the poison, or send any poisonous dish to knock them out, the air would get un-breathable after only few minutes in presence of her skills at full power.

The pink haired woman began to walk to the stairs, following Reborn; her brother didn't seem in any type of problem with the teen, she saw the little hitman at the side of one of the doors, and began to hear whispers.

"We have to get out of here Tenth, I cannot fully fight against her" his voice was soft, almost caring, as if he was talking to a brother instead of a boss, she frowned a little, like when he used to talk to her; the woman decide to then knock the door.

"Hayato, open up, I want to talk to you, I still have my goggles on" said Bianchi in Italian

"You were sent to kill Tsuna, why should I!" shouted the silver haired teen, in Italian too, at the other side of the door…

"Hayato-kun, m-maybe you should try to talk w-with her" said Tsuna in a soft voice, he didn't knew the relationship between brothers, were they in good terms, were they in bad terms, did they hate each other.

The silver haired teen saw not really curiously but actually dumbfounded at the brunet, okay Bianchi was his sister but she was trying to kill him, if it was a job then no matter how much both talked his sis would have to deal with the brunet. "Gokudera Hayato, do not worry" the voice of the word greatest hitman resonate in the room, and both teen tuned to see the infant, who was stepping on a fallen Lambo who had a little knife in his hand "She did come as a job, she come searching for you"

Bianchi was no longer at the door of the brunet, she was in the sitting room of the house, the red-haired woman heard the steps of someone and she managed to saw Hayato, who turned to stare at her face, unfortunately it had gotten too hot to wear the goggles comfortable, so when the teen saw his sister's face, he fell down the stairs holding his stomach.

"Hayato!" Bianchi tried to run but the sofa where she was wasn't near the stairs, fortunately her brother did fall, but at least it wasn't downstairs, he actually fall back at the stairs thanks to the hand of the Vongola candidate. Bianchi sighed a little and watched the brunet fuss over her fainted brother, it could be interesting, she saw how her brother began to stir and quickly put on her goggles.

"You… wanted to talk… sister" the weak voice, surely because the stomachache, of Hayato reach Bianchi ears

000000

Tsuna had gotten out of the room so the brothers could talk without problems, so It was already late night when Reborn gave him the news…

"What do you mean; she is going stay with us!" Tsuna shrieked in his room, already dressed to sleep

"Of course, the house has enough rooms to host a battalion you know, it would be sad that they went to waste" Reborn was already in his sleeping cloths and tucked in Tsuna bed "So deal with it Idiot Tsuna"

"How could mom accept strangers in the house so easily" muttered to himself and with care entered the bed, so that he wouldn't awake the little infants, because Lambo was also in his bed, few minutes passed and Tsuna was completely sleep

However even thought Reborn had his bubble he wasn't, the infant quickly got up and began to walk to the sitting room, were not only Bianchi but also Nana were sitting.

"Neither of them know who you really are? How could you hide it from them?" Poison Scorpion Bianchi was really amazed at the woman in front of her…

"It helps that my good-for-nothing husband is too focused at his job to even care" said nana cheerfully.

"It won't however remain as a secret for too long, other arcobalenos are coming, I'll tell them to not divulge your identity, but Tsuna powers keep track of your 'level', so he is already a little suspicious" said the infant while sitting in one of the sofas and begging to drink an espresso.

"Do not worry Reborn-san, I'll tell everything to Tsuna soon, I can assure you that"

"Bianchi, when will you give Hayato the green concoction that Verde gave you?" asked Reborn, if Bianchi had the concoction there was a chance that it would be poisonous, Verde wasn't really that original when it came to things.

"Well the letter did say that I could give it to Hayato in any way I wanted , so I think that a test to see if he can harness its poisonous power need to be done" Bianchi smiled, she smiled like when she was about to struck, Hayato would have a long Sunday

Reborn only smiled, Hayato would need to teachers in two specialties after all, his sisters was one of said teacher, and soon all of the kids would get teacher that would sharp their dull skills, transforming them in the sharpest of the world.

**00000000**

**Final Notes:**

So what do you guys think? In this case, Bianchi misunderstood the meaning of Verde's letter as instead of whatever was the meaning behind it, Bianchi thought that he(Hayato) needed urgently the concoction to deal with the young Vongola, also she doesn't seemed as obsessed with Reborn right, well that has to do again with the comic relief that was supposed to be her character, as a woman obsessed over a baby, yeah it's a little disturbing; she see him as a father figure or something like it; I'll explain that maybe at a later date, I just simply couldn't think over the whole… she is m fourth lover, okay Luce was already pregnant when the curse took it place, but Bianchi is not that old to had meet Reborn when he wasn't cursed, she is seventeen I think

I was actually planning to finish this chapter in other moment (in the story I mean, finish it in another scene), but it would have been, much so, please you opinions I the stuff that I write in the note up there, I would really appreciate your pinions, being then in PM or in Review I would take them into account, I would even accept suggestions in case it gets done :P

Read all of you soon.

**IMPORTANT!**

**There is a poll in my profile, I hope that all of you who read this story vote, it had to do with something of a few chapter back, you will know what it is when you read the poll okay :P**


	13. Mission 1, Target 8

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game**

**Author Notes:**

Hey I'm here again with a new chapter, you couldn't believe how the poll is going, is pretty amazing o well, the more of you guys who vote, will affect that decision.

What else, no I don't think of anything else, some may like this chapter some not, but here it is.

**IMPORTANT!**

**There is a poll in my profile, I hope that all of you, who read this story, vote it has to do with something mentioned a few chapters back, you will know what it is when you read the poll okay BTW I had removed the less voted option so there's only to options now:P**

**Warning(s):**

Well violence, blood, death, assassination attempts…

And of course Yaoi / Slash, Yuri, and Hetero.

**Pairing(s):** 1827 – 8059 – 33H and RL (In the distant future…if you get the hint :P)

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything about this story; I'm only using the characters for my diversion and for the diversion of those who read my stories.

**00000000** Start/End of chapter

000000 Line/Scene Break

"Rainbow!" Normal Dialogue

'Rainbow_'_ Thinking

**Rainbow **The gamer windows, skill, etc…

**00000000**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game - Mission 1; Daily Life – Target 8, Green under the Rainbow…-**

The silver haired teen known as Gokudera Hayato, was wondering whether he should knock the door of the tenth or not, he was considered a friend of the tenth, but maybe speak of what gad happen would be too much…

However before the teen could turn away the door in front of him opened, showing behind it a cute little brunet "Hayato, is something wrong? Do you want to come in?"

The silverette simply nodded and entered the room of his boss, sitting in the bed with the brunet shortly following him. "I haven't told you… the reason why I couldn't fight my sister…"

"Is not necessary for you to do it…" responded the shorter teen quickly moving his arms

"I want to tell you… Tsuna" the brunet blinked at the sudden use of his name and stopped all movement, simply waiting to hear what Hayato was waiting to say.

"When I was 7 years old I discovered that I was actually a bastard child, I wasn't the son of Bianchi mother, and that's why she is only my half-sister, I didn't run away because of that thought… I play the piano you know, I was teach by… someone; it was a person that I cherished a lot, one day during a festival to other mafia bosses… Bianchi she, actually made me cookies you know."

Tsuna winced at hearing that, form what Reborn had told him later Bianchi abilities were natural, she could literally change everything she cooked into Poison, it was something that had been in their family line since ancient past, something that only the women of their family could do, the men were cursed with short temper and Explosive Cooking, according to Reborn, not that he had actually see Hayato cook

"When I eat them, I got a terrible stomach ache you know" Hayato shivered when starting to remember those painfully two years, until actually becoming able to resist, not only his sister but practically all the toxins in the world "I performed so bizarre that the people actually liked it, so I was forced to eat more of them, each time a concert was about to begin"

Tsuna face was completely pale now, and Hayato had start hugging him and shivering violently. "Now each time I see her face, my stomach starts too hurt like when I had eaten some of her poison… I don't blame her, I don't really, but the ache keeps coming no matter what happens"

"Does she know? Of you reaction to see her…" asked cornered Tsuna, if she misinterpreted Hayato reaction she could even think that he hate seeing her face.

"I… think so?" the green eyed teen hadn't really been aware as if his sister actually knew the truth or…"I think I should also talk with her"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine" reassured him Tsuna, "for what I have seen of her, she tends to misinterpret a lot of things"

Hayato laugh at this, it was so true, although it wasn't really her fault, Tsuna just smiled, he felt like he had done something good, even if Hayato had been the one to do most of the talking.

**[Your Gokudera Hayato bond has raised a level!]**

**[Your Gokudera Hayato bond is now Lv. 3]**

"Hayato, while you're at it, tell Bianchi to prepare a dish of Hamburger Steak for tomorrow" the voice of the world greatest hitman make both teens jump a little who turned to see the infant resting on Tsuna's bed, when had he gotten there wondered Tsuna "I was always here Idiot Tsuna"

"You will cook to Hayato, Tsuna is going to have a test tomorrow morning" finished Reborn, and a feeling of dread imbued all of Tsuna body.

000000

Tsuna was seated in front the dinner table, commonly that would mean that a delicious meal had been prepared, but now his eyes were sad, in front of him there were 5 identical dishes, hamburger steaks, and all of them were for him.

"All of your Famiglia made these delicious looking steaks for you Tsuna" said the Fedora wearing infant to the teen.

"All of them…" said Tsuna in small whispers, after all…

"Yes, Hayato, Bianchi, Takeshi, your mom and Lambo, and with some help of Kyoko all of them are nice to the eye… that doesn't mean that they are all good for your health thought" The face of the small hitman showed a smile, originally Bianchi dishes and even Hayato would have been pretty obvious to spot, but they did have a very skilled illusionist with them, and Kyoko was beginning to use a different and personal way of creating illusion, they were almost perfect, if not for the slightly different aroma that some of the dishes had, not that Tsuna was able to discern them course.

"And why again am I doing this…" the voice of the teen sounded bored and Reborn stop to see the fluffy haired teen and ten-ton Leon Mallet smashed the head of the teen.

"Who are you to question me Idiot-Tsuna, besides boss should be able to discern between poisonous dishes, explosives dishes and even bad-cooked dishes, because all of them could be detrimental to a boss health" stated the little infant to the brown haired lion-cub.

"Poisonous and Explosive!" shrieked the cute teen

"…and bad-cooked; if something goes wrong I'll write a good speech for your funeral" The teen closed his eyes, moving his hand a little to reach one of the dishes, a shiver went down his spine, so Tsuna stop, frowning a little he tried again with another dish, but he felt an even stronger shiver from the next two dishes, they were probably the ones made by Hayato and Bianchi, so leaving them behind he reached directly for the last dish, no-shiver was felt so he dimmed safe.

"Is that your choice" the voice of Reborn sounded ominous but the dish hadn't given him any type of bad feelings, so he chose to follow his instinct and began to eat the dish...

**[Hyper Intuition has level up!]**

**[Hyper Intuition Lv. 19 – Lv. 20]**

"It appears that your Hyper Intuition Is developing nicely, it allowed you to avoid the poisonous and explosive dishes, and it also help you to avoid the one Takeshi made" Takeshi was good at making sushi, and only that, whatever other thing he did it came undercooked or in a bad state.

"However it didn't seem to react to the…" Tsuna began to cough and then spit a cockroach from his mouth at the table, Tsuna eyes widened at the insect in front of him, his face quickly becoming of a green color, he then fainted "plastic insects… your power doesn't seem to think that a plastic animal in your food is dangerous… your Hyper Intuition needs to be more paranoid, you could choke on them" finished Reborn ignoring the fainted teen in the ground.

"Bianchi and Hayato will constantly make side dish for you, you'll have to be careful to what you eat from now one" the sadistic smile of the little baby seriously showed why he was the world greatest hitman.

000000

It was Sunday again; however the part of the Namimori forest which was commonly used for training was under heavy surveillance of the NFCA (Namimori Forest Care Association), and because of that they were currently in the dojo of the Yamamoto family only Tsuna, Hayato, Bianchi and Reborn were present, Kyoko had her monthly 'appreciation day', Hana had surprisingly agreed to go with her, and Takeshi, well to be able to use the dojo he had to work at the store for half-day.

"Today Hayato I shall test you, I'll see if you are worthy of using the Green Concoction of Verde" Bianchi smiled, she had, of course, her goggles and was smiling at her brother

"Bring it on sorella" Hayato readied himself bringing to his hands dynamites.

"Tsuna I want you to constantly **Observe **both Hayato and Bianchi during all the battle, we need to raise the level of that skill" talked Reborn to Tsuna, who was worried about the whole thing.

**Gokudera Bianchi - Lv. 40**

**Poison Scorpion:**

**All attacks that inflict [Poison] have a chance of inflicting [Deathly Poison] instead.**

**All attacks against enemies with [Poison] and [Deathly Poison] deal 30% more damage.**

**Hp 760/760 Wp 480/480**

**Strength 35 Vitality 43**

**Intelligence 78 Wisdom 45**

**Dexterity 60 Luck 20**

**Flame Affinity:**

**Storm: Null Lightning: -25%**

**Rain: +20% Sun: -**

**Cloud: - Mist: -**

**Sky: +125%**

**Passive:**

**[Null Poison – Lv. Max] **

**Cannot be inflicted with [Poison] or [Deathly Poison]**

**[Storm Flame Manipulation – Lv. 35]**

**[Critical Poison – Lv. 7]**

**Easier to deal Critical Hits to enemies with [Poison] or [Deathly Poison]**

**Active:**

**[Spider Short Cake – Lv. 20]**

**Medium damage against one enemy, has a chance [30%] of inflicting [Poison]**

**[A Premium Pizza – Lv. 10]**

**Medium damage against one enemy, has a chance [40%] of inflicting [Melt Armor]**

**[R.R.H. Cookies – Lv. 75]**

**Small damages against one enemy, multi-hit, has a high chance [75%] of inflicting [Poison]**

**[Thousand Poison Flowers – Lv. Max – Self, Buff]**

**Gives the "The Way of Belladonna" passive, replacing all the chance of inflicting [Poison] for chance to inflict [Deathly Poison], all attacks that were to inflict [Deathly Poison] inflict [Toxicity] instead.**

"Sh-she's going to kill him!" shouted Tsuna, after all Bianchi could practically poison someone with any touch, and she was just a little more than the double of Hayato level

"Idiot Tsuna, this is only a test, there's no need to worry about it"

"But he's right Hayato, if you really want this concoction then you have to defeat me!" Bianchi jumped in the air, and bring form somewhere various purple looking cookies, "**R.R.H. Cookies!" **Bianchi had a strong hand and the threw cookies seem to be bullets of a machine gun, and Hayato had about the same time to react and dodge the pass of the deadly dessert.

"Let's see how you fare sis! **Dark Bomb!**" several black colored tubes ended in the floor just under Bianchi, she only smirked and quickly pressed a button on her goggles.

Tuna eyes widened at the sight of her abilities

**[Null Blind – Lv Max]**

"She gained a passive to null **[Blind]!**" Hayato tuned his head a little to hear his boss, and then his eyes widened when a short-cake passed too near his face, his stomach starting to ache at the sight of the cake melting the floor of the dojo, how has she gained the passive, yes the goggles she wore protect her from the smoke but her vision should still be clouded… unless

"Those are the goggles I made for you, aren't they" it was a gift for her ninth birthday, simple goggles that allowed a different form of night vision, and the smoke did held proprieties that could be avoided by a correct specter of light, which the goggles probably held.

"I treasure them little brother, they have save my live numerous times, and now they will help to defeat you" the voice of Bianchi was heard from the curtain of smoke and another barrage of cookies quickly follow, Hayato began to run to the right and threw some mini-dynamites to the incoming deathly dessert.

"Got you" Hayato stopped to see his sister in front of him, when had she reach him, a powerful kick suddenly came, hitting in the chest and sending him to the other side of the room.

"Hayato quickly got up and sent to her sister a mix of normal bombs and mini-bombs, hoping with them alter her perception, but Bianchi took a pizza cage form somewhere, and throwing it all at the same time she create a barrier to the incoming explosives.

Jumping again Bianchi threw various cakes around her brother, leaving him surrounded by the poisonous ring of death.

'_Calm down, she is immune to the effects of the Dark Bomb, However...'_ Hayato didn't have a lot of room to move and the poisonous ring began to exhale purple smoke, equally dangerous to the substance in the ground, the green eyed teen put three two mini-dynamites and a normal one, between his fingers, the image of his sister becoming more and more difficult to see because of the fumes surrounding him.

"If you stand in there too much you'll fainted, the fumes won't take long to reach the insides of the ring" Bianchi heard an explosion coming from inside the fuming wall, the poisonous smoke dissipating and a heavy curtain of black smoke raising in its place, closing her eyes Bianchi sighed "Really Hayato, how unoriginal, that wouldn't work with me" however when opening her eyes, she saw at her feet one dynamite, but it wasn't black

"**White Bomb"** Bianchi suddenly found herself enveloped In a white smoke curtain.

"Hayato!" the pink haired woman shout in the smoke, which make her inhale some of it, the effect in her throat was immediate, and Bianchi found herself unable to emit a sound of it, but constantly coughing.

"White Bomb?" asked wondering Tsuna, the new bomb had been probably made by the White concoction that Hayato had received within the suitcase that Verde had sent.

"You shouldn't try breathing in there sister, the White Bomb effect seals you throat instantly, however is not the only thing it does…" Hayato pulled more black bombs along with white ones and throw them at the slowly dissipating curtain in front of his sister, and the he run at her

The now gray colored curtain enveloped Bianchi not allowing anything to be seen outside of it, but she felt a hand in her back and a sudden impact coming from it, most surely one mini-bombs of Hayato, which sent her flying away from the smoke curtain to the other side of the dojo, it was really a large dojo.

Before she could eve get up Bianchi found herself surrounded by more black smoke, but fortunately she had her goggles… which were no longer in her face…

"Now I got you sis" Bianchi eyes widened at the sudden sound of the hissing explosives at her sides, so then she expected the impact of the explosion.

The battle field suddenly become illuminated by beautiful fireworks of reddish colors, and Bianchi form her position managed to see all of them, she smiled a little, it had been a trick taught to her by a chemistry tutor, and she had teach it to Hayato

"I yield"

000000

Namimori was a normal-size town, for Japan of course, that meant various things, the town held a Shrine for the Amatsu gods, it had a waterway that traveled from one side of the town to the other, it held a large forest considered sacred to some, mostly the older and the people who live around the shrine; it held various highways that weren't really that used in the afternoon, It was a nice and quiet town, and nice and quiet towns didn't have airports.

"I always liked how calm was this town" a little white monkey head turned to see the frame of a small black haired kid "Aren't you glad of returning home Lichi" the small monkey jumped to the head of the kid and began to nod excited.

"Shifu, why are we coming here?" asked a little girl as small as the black haired kid, but she had less hair and it was tied in a ponytail.

"Don't worry I-pin, I'm sure you'll enjoy your stance here as much as I do, and for why are we here well… an acquaintance of mine has asked for help, and I want to see my family again" he responded at her in a soft voice, like remembering something.

**00000000**

**Final Notes:**

Okay I think with this, didn't want to add more, simply cause if I do I starts deviating a lot of the story :P

And Hayato got the Green concoction, he will become able to use the Green Bomb, a poisonous explosive: P

Who do you(all of you) think has more of the concoctions?, come on try to guess :P

Was it okay, I didn't want to make it to extravagant, at least not yet.

**IMPORTANT!**

**There is a poll in my profile, I hope that all of you, who read this story, vote it has to do with something mentioned a few chapters back, you will know what it is when you read the poll okay BTW I had removed the less voted option so there's only to options now:P:P**


	14. Mission 1, Target 9

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game**

**Author Notes:**

Hey I'm here again with a new chapter, I have reach a point of importance, the introduction of several characters, well not THAT many but three… well two and a half, is enough to try, after all they are going to be practically here like forever, o well I hope I have done a good job at that :P

The Daily Life Arc is nearing its end after all, by that I mean the manga end, in the anime the Daily Life and the Koyoku (spelling please ?) Arc were mixed together, Shamal will be introduced differently and Dino; well Tsuna doesn't seem to need a role-model/warning-of –what-could-be or does he? I mean is not like he is as useless as before, there's a chance that seeing Dino so early will be detrimental… well I could make I side arc where the Cavallone (spelling please ?) Famiglia is nearing a difficult situation mmm I have to think about it… a lot of people love Dino :P (Should I pair him with someone?)

**Also remember I like to answer Reviews by PM and I always do it(though it can take some time to do it), I cannot answer Reviews from guests nor to people who have disabled the PM function, if you want to know my answer to some of your reviews then please allow me to answer :P**

**IMPORTANT!**

**The poll has ENDED… the winner is…**

**MPREG Universe! It was a close call however..**

**MPPREG = 23 votes**

**2 Substitutes mothers universe = 22 votes**

**But don't worry I will not get everyone suddenly pregnant, let me explain the whole deal, is not incest in the case of Hibari/Tsuna and Hayato/Takeshi - They were also included in the deal BTW. :P**

**Alaude and Giotto had two children a boy and a girl, both by the name of Sawada although they, were Half-French/half-Italian, they had their own families, the girl marrying with a young Chinese-guy(who will later help form or joined the Triad) and the boy with a Japanese-girl (both who still had some contact with the Vongola, explaining Iemitsu/Idiotsu work in the CEDEF…somewhat), I don't seem to remember when the problems between Japan and China started but I seem to remember a great famine hitting around those times so, let's say that that was the cause and the girl and her husband had to return to China with their children, so that they could send supplies to their family to survive the famine, while her brother, his wife and children stayed at Japan with their now growing-old fathers, after that, when both the boy and the girl died, their sons who didn't really had that much of a contact with their cousins decided to cut call of it, around this time the problems between China and Japan started to rise… I think if not, they were in this universe: P.**

**Neither of the family had any contact after that… Kyoya's mother, who is a former member of the Triad (She runaway by the way) met Kyoya's father in a trip of him (I still haven't decided if making them good parents or bad parents, probably good, although I don't know a lot of people seem to make Kyoya father a member of the police, so that there is friction between them I believe or maybe to justify Kyoya rules worship… or more like Namimori protection… thingy, or maybe I should made them or at least one of them as extremely cheery and kind Mmm… opinons)**

**Now G and Ugetsu… this one is more or less the same, they had two girls, one of them staying at Japan (marrying with a student of Ugetsu with the last name Yamamoto, this man held so much promise that he developed the Shigure Soen Ryu) and the other returning to Italy (she then marry a young man and both created the Gokudera Famiglia, she had red hair like her father so Bianchi actually gets her hair color form G jajaja it works :P) I also have the feeling that G had both Poison Cooking and Explosive Cooking a "curse" passed down in his family jajaj ok enough but you get the idea.**

**I cannot however affirm that this is not incest, je ne peux pas, if someone out there reading this has the opportunity of actually knowing or asking someone this… please could you do it.**

**I just ask to the persons who doesn't like mpreg or don't know what it is at all, to keep reading, don't worry the boys won't even have sex in this fic so please let's avoid the rage ok :P**

**Warning(s):**

Well violence, blood, death, assassination attempts…

And of course Yaoi / Slash, Yuri, and Hetero.

**Pairing(s):** 1827 – 8059 – 33H and RL (In the distant future…if you get the hint :P)

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything about this story; I'm only using the characters for my diversion and for the diversion of those who read my stories.

**00000000** Start/End of chapter

000000 Line/Scene Break

"Rainbow!" Normal Dialogue

'Rainbow_'_ Thinking

**Rainbow **The gamer windows, skill, etc…

**00000000**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game - Mission 1; Daily Life – Target 9, A storming dragon -**

**00000000**

Hibari Kyoya was, originally of course, a very unforgiving person who also didn't want to do anything with anyone who wasn't a carnivore and very cute little animals, whoever he last moths in the presence of one ad only Sawada Tsunayoshi had change that… a little.

He was still exerting the rules of Namimori, he still 'punished' those who were nothing but scum, and he still thinks on being near very cute little animals, however he had 'expanded' his horizon a little and he was glad of doing it, he had meet a very cute little carnivore who had starting to grow his fangs, he had met three possible omnivores, a full carnivore and a baby that was also a carnivore, all of that make the last months very productive for Kyoya, which was why he was currently sleeping in the couch of his house with one of the windows open so the breeze came through.

*Ding Dong*

Kyoya eyes opened at the sound of the doorbell, his parents were out and none of Tsuna's pride knew where he lived, also he had finished all of the paperwork necessary of the Disciplinary Committee so it couldn't be that.

Walking slowly he reached the door, and in the moment of opening it he found two little kids, at least, they would be simply little kids to most people; but too Hibari one of them was…

"Grandfather… What are you doing here?" the face of the teen frowned a little, the man in a baby body in front of him wasn't exactly bad received in the house, but it was strange for him to visit only coming for birthdays and New Year.

Fon smiled a little at the inquisitive, although for most people it would have been dull, question of his grandson "A friend of mine give me a call… well actually various calls but first I want you to meet I-pin" the little girl, who was at the same height as him.

"Nice to meet you" Hibari frowned her Japanese was bad, really bad, but she should be at much 4 so he wasn't going to punish her… yet, she still had two or three weeks to learn, but that aside there was something that really cough his attention, above both of their heads in red shining letters.

**[Fon – The Storm Arcobaleno – Lv. ?]**

**[I-pin – The youngling dragon – Lv. 15]**

Fon blinked at the deviating eyes of his grandson, it was subtle to everyone but him, Kyoya never, absolutely never took away his gaze from the eyes of anyone, even less from his family, it was normal, when Kyoya was younger to see Lichi above his head, but the little monkey was currently in his clothes, So Fon turned his eyes to see if there was something in there but not seeing anything.

"Grandfather… your friend … is the baby with the little carnivore" Fon moved his head and he faced the teen in front of him.

"First, let me put I-pin in a bed, she need to rest after such a long journey" although the little kid has been trying to hide it, she was dozing off in front of the door, at to which Kyoya kneeled and carried her to one of the spares rooms in the house "Is my room still the same?" asked Fon to the teen after both had gotten out of I-pin room

"Yes, mother cleans it twice a month so it should be clean" finished the teen.

"I'll tell you there about it" the martial artist disappeared in a breeze of wind, and Kyoya was left standing there and with a little twitch in his eye, he however began to walk to his grandfather room, after all, his grandfather was the one to tell him and trained him to become a carnivore.

Reaching the room and opening the door, Kyoya found his grandfather setting in the bed with an album of photos, said album was from years ago, and his mother update it constantly… to constantly in his opinion.

"So this is the current heir… he does look like Giotto a lot" the martial artist closed the album where a photo highlighted which was filled of red color, Hibari eyes widened, he knew that his attitude toward the little carnivore was different, but for his parent to actually write that.

"Your mother called me a few months ago you know, she was happy for you to be gaining friends" Fon put the album at a shelf he then turned to see his grandson and smiled a little, Reborn had really called him at a good time, seeing how his teenage grandson developed his crush that would be amusing.

"Now then I believe you have some inquiries don't you?"

000000

It was a normal day at Namimori Junior High, as normal as it could of course, in front of Tsuna were three bentos, the three were practically clones of each other; and Tsuna sighed, his friend were eating the deliciously made lunch from his mother, he however, had to carefully pick one of the three, one was made by his mother but the other two; well Bianchi had been busy that morning she had started working with his mom… in what, well he didn't really wanted to know. Because of that the other two were made by Hayato.

"Come on Idiot-Tsuna your hyper intuition is strong enough to discern between them easily isn't it" said a teasing Reborn who only had come to see the suffering of his student.

"It is… but Kyoko is hiding Takeshi, and he is changing the bentos of place!" the brown haired girl laughed a little and the Takeshi who was sitting beside Tsuna disappeared, making visible the real one, who was moving the bentos, just like Tsuna said.

**[Hyper Intuition has level up!]**

**[Hyper Intuition Lv. 20 - Lv. 21]**

**[Your [Hyper Intuition] has surpassed Lv. 20! You are now able to detect persons in a radio of 10 m2, it will also allow yu reach a better understanding of facts]**

"So now you are even more aware of everything around you… that could become a problem you know"Hana was the one, who said that, and it was true, maybe not if Tsuna keep developing it at a slow peace, but if he hurried too much he could get problems.

"Even then, well done Idiot-Tsuna" the world greatest hitman saw a little spark of something in Tsuna's eyes, something that should only be reserved for a… well is not like Tsuna had actually had a figure to fulfill that role, so for the meantime he let it pass "We need to work on your poker-face" was the last thing said by the little hitman before disappearing from sight

"What happen?" asked a now confused Takeshi, unknown to the world greatest hitman he had let his façade fall a little, and the teens around him had managed to see the chance in his expression.

But the time was short, so the teens decided to continue with their lunch.

"So they catch you off guard…" Reborn turned from the tree where he was standing; just at his side was the world greatest martial artist, and also the Storm Arcobaleno Fon

"When did you arrive?" Reborn had a lot of lackeys, and most of them were too easy to miss for the people to even, and they feed him with a lot of information, but recently the crow population had begun eating them, which actually made problems for him to know where everyone was all the time.

"Just yesterday, I went to my kid's house you know, she was glad for me to come back, and was even more happy when I told her that I would stay longer this time" Reborn moved his head back to the teens in the roof, even Kyoya was there, although at a long distance but with a bento from Tsuna's mom. Reborn closed his eyes a little; Hibari did resemble Fon a lot when he was a teen.

Reborn heard clothes moving and turned to see Fon taking from his clothes a very big album, and Lichi hanging of it "You told me that you wanted to make Kyoya the young tenth's guardian, but you never told me of this…" opening the book Reborn could see a photo of Tsuna feeding Hibari, it had been probably taken when they both had started to train, but even that adorable photo was completely made aside from the comment market in an angry red circling both teens, and in big red letters 'Possible son-in-law!' 'Invite him over to know him!' and also various red hearts.

"They are still… as lively as ever I see" Reborn moved a little in the branch, that side of Fon family was something the seven had wanted to forget "It's something that not even they are aware of, or at least one of them isn't aware of, is not like is wrong, the families have been apart for 5 generations"

Fon only nodded and Lichi got on his head "I was actually surprised of the fondness from his 'little carnivore'"

"You catch him saying that?" a smile appeared at Fon face and Reborn decide to not ask further

"But anyway, you told me to help you train someone" inquired the storm arcboaleno to the world greatest hitman.

"Yes, two persons actually, Gokudera Hayato, in self-defense and storm flame training and Kurokawa Hana in a martial art functional for her" finished Reborn while opening a hidden compartment in the three, and then entering in it, with Fon following closely

"I see, so you are going to wait for skull to train Kyoya in his flames…. Do you really think it's a good idea" after while skull was the world greatest stuntman, and practically a death body walking, his personality was…

"I'll make sure that he takes the training seriously" was the only response that Fon obtained from the fedora wearing baby, so he decided to wait until it was time for him to introduce himself to the kids, it will really be interesting.

000000

Some days of rest were necessary I all schools, and Namimori being a technically rural school had closed because of a festival, which only the 3rd and 1st years were going to attend, which leaved Takeshi, Hayato, Tsuna, Hana and Kyoko with nothing to do on that Friday.

"Don't worry Idiot Tsuna, I have the perfect way for you to occupy your time" Reborn appeared in the window of Tsuna room, were the other teen were sitting, but not alone he was accompanied by two other infants, both of them wearing traditional red Chinese cloths.

All of their eyes widened at the sudden presence of the second arcobaleno, who had a little white monkey over his head

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Fon" The little boy in red clothes presented himself to the teens, but Tsuna began to feel uneasy, like he actually make seem familiar, like he had seen him before, or maybe a relative of his, was related to someone he knew.

"Of course he does Idiot Tsuna, he is a relative of one of the members of your Famiglia" Tsuna wanted to scream at the revelation, Fon was actually related to one of his friends.

"B-but to w-who?" The question was did any of his friends actually knew him, maybe he was a long lost little brother or probably a cousin, or even an uncle if any of his friends grandparents were younger.

"I'm Kyoya grandfather" Tsuna eyes widened even more… and with that Tsuna actually fainted, while Reborn only shacked his head in a negative form, and the other teens in the room were completely wide-eyed, and the silence drowned the room.

"Shifu, is normal for Japanese teens to look so strange" asked I-pin in her mother tongue intentionally, because she didn't want to disrespect her hosts, and Fon could only chuckle at the inquire of his young student.

**00000000**

**Final Notes:**

I want someone to write a Tv Tropes for this fic jajaja, kidding, although if someone can then by all means give it a go, although now that I think about it, it's still too short isn't it :P

Yes I know that this chapter was even shorter than the other but I don't want to add too much that everything becomes rambles, because believe me, when I try to force more in a chapter it gets wrong.

So read you all soon… take care :P

**IMPORTANT!**

**The poll has ENDED… see the first author note for more information. :P**


	15. Mission 1, Target 10

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game**

**Author Notes:**

Okay here is the newest chapter, I don't think what else, oh right I still don't know who to pair Dino with… or should I leave him single… or with Bianchi… some people pair him with Squallo.

But that will leave me wondering with who pair Xanxus… maybe I should not pair them at all.

Some people wonder how will Skull even be a good teacher that's is actually a good question but Skull is one of the Arcobalenos that I have been more intrigued with, he is said to be immortal… is that even cannon I don't know… oh well he is coming not right know mind you but he is coming.

Something else… well, opinions on everything up to this point, real opinions, real reviews… leave more reviews please I need reviews T_T…

I'm still waiting for that Tv tropes page, but again, this story is probably still to small :P

Who do you think is the more likely to ninja hug Kyoya his mother, his father or both at the same time :P I like opinions on it

**Also remember I like to answer Reviews by PM and I always do it(though it can take some time to do it), I cannot answer Reviews from guests nor to people who have disabled the PM function, if you want to know my answer to some of your reviews then please allow me to answer :P**

**Warning(s):**

Well violence, blood, death, assassination attempts…

And of course Yaoi / Slash, Yuri, and Hetero.

**Pairing(s):** 1827 – 8059 – 33H and RL (In the distant future…if you get the hint :P)

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything about this story; I'm only using the characters for my diversion and for the diversion of those who read my stories.

**00000000** Start/End of chapter

000000 Line/Scene Break

"Rainbow!" Normal Dialogue

'Rainbow_'_ Thinking

**Rainbow **The gamer windows, skill, etc…

**00000000**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game - Mission 1; Daily Life – Target 10, The featherless beings -**

**00000000**

"Like I was saying… before an idiot fainted" Reborn voice was normal for him, and difficult to everyone in the room to even guess what was he trying to say behind all those years of existence, well to all except Fon who was seated at his side "I have something for you to occupy your time in this days with no-school"

Tsuna, who had already waked up from his faint spell, saw with widened eyes as dozen of beetles entered from the open window, and how they began crawling all over Reborn "This are my minions" the saddest thing about that was the seriousness in Reborn voice. "Now idiot Tsuna, do you see anything strange" spoke the beetle-covered-Reborn to the next to be Vongola boss.

Tsuna saw, but he couldn't really understand what was Reborn telling him to search for, for him they were bugs and they were all over… wait, they were beetles but they didn't actually covered all of Reborn, they were too few. "There's no enough of them…"

"Correct Idiot Tsuna, this are the only ones left from a long line of samurai legged beetles" the sentence was funny, but Reborn voices sounded so serious that neither of the teen dare to laugh "I want all of you to find, what happened to my minions"

**[Side-quest Time!]**

**[The journey of the Samurai…]**

**[Find what happened to Reborn Minions, they are six-legged beetles who are common in autumn and winter, there is not a real reason for their disappearance… there's only one clue, the beetles have disappeared more near the forest of Namimori Temple**

**Reward: ?**

**Failed: None ]**

"So your powers don't think that my minions are worth enough to being a main quest" Tsuna felt a shiver down his spine, and the other teens could only saw how Tsuna was sitting at their side one moment, and his face was buried deep in the table in the next… and he was unconscious again.

"Not all of you will help Sawada-kun, Gokudera Hayato and Kurokawa Hana, need to start their training with me" that piqued the interest of Hana, who was in all honestly starting to getting bored of seeing Reborn covered in bugs and Tsuna embedded at the table.

And she wasn't the only one, Hayato was wide-eyed at Reborn claim, he and Hana were going to be training under the World Greatest Martial Artist, and the little girl at his side it appeared.

"oh, where are my manners…this young girl is I-pin she is currently 4" the little Chinese girl accompanying the arcobalenos bowed slightly.

"Who are you? I'm Lambo! Who am I? You're Lambo!" the green eyes of Hayato twitched at the sound of the voice of the annoying cow and he quickly turned to see the little kid with afro entering the room in a tricycle, which used to belong to Tsuna, and eaiting a purple colored lollipop.

"ahhh! A broccoli monster!" shouted I-pin in panic, and all the people in the room, without counting a still passed out Tsuna, saw how the little girl took a strange looking bun and then she bite it, blowing in her fist creating a white cloud that quickly travelled through the air, reaching Lambo, who just stared wide eyed at the action of the girl, but not before de sent flying out of the room.

"I-pin… you remember to pack your glasses right…" was the only answer of Fon to the bizarre situation

000000

"So how exactly are we going supposed to do this" asked Takeshi at Kyoko and Tsuna the three of them had gotten out of the house after I-pin had decide to stay and play with Lambo, mostly out of guilt that to actually want to play with the other kid, which was why now they were walking to Namimori Shrine, a place that people visited mostly at festivals.

"We could ask the monks of the shrine if something strange has been happening" said Kyoko cheerfully, a new umbrella in her hand.

"What could be that… strange thing happening" asked again the natural born hitman, he didn't know what could be classified as strange, after all summoning flames with your will, and talking babies were strange and now they were looking for something even more strange than before.

Tsuna only hung his head not really wanting to know what happen to Reborn Six-legged samurais, even the fact he called them exactly that which was worrisome, and they were Reborn minion, that mean that they weren't normal beetles were they, and they had been reduced in numbers a lot, from what Reborn had said of course and there had been something else, something stranger, even more in those days, but what was it.

The three teens began walking toward the stairs leading to the temple according to an ancient legend of the town the place used to have of protector, the legend stopped then, or at least Tsuna didn't know more of the story, and neither Kyoko nor Takeshi knew more about it.

The teens began to ascend the countless stairs to reach the shrine, not seeing the red glow in the lamps that showed the begging of the stairs, and the crows that were starting to gather at the gates that the stair passed.

When the three teens finally reached the temple they saw the temple dirty and really damaged, that made the teens stop in their tracks, it was true that the temple hardly was a touristic or extremely popular spot; but the town always make sure that the temple was clean and well maintained.

Steps were then heard behind the teen sand they turned to see an old man with two young children walking at his side, slowly walking to the shrine entrance

"Nice afternoon young lads" the man stopped and the kids went running to the temple side, were the charms where commonly placed "It's good to see young people in here"

"Excuse me sir, isn't the town council supposed to take care of the shrine" asked Kyoko kindly at the old man, however her sense were picking something strange of the area, more likely the forest around the temple.

"They used to… but the town council deemed as unnecessary cost until the time for the festivities" the man grumbled more and went to the side of the temple, where the children's were playing.

"Man, that's sad, I know most of us aren't really believers, but even my mom got a ceremony in here" turning to see the shrine Takeshi felt a chilling presence at the distance, and began walking to the forest

Tsuna was however frowning, he had felt the same that Takeshi but another thing, the whole shrine was full of that presence, he really didn't want to believe in paranormal things… but his whole live had become a videogame and he was able to summon flame just thinking on it so yeah, he just was hoping that a little of his life could stay normal…

000000

The dojo of the Yamamoto household was again being witness to the development of young promising teens, Hayato and Hana were both in something akin to their gym clothes, both had their hair in high ponytails and were doing a little warm-up.

Fon was studying the dojo, which was very well made and Lichi was hanging in his shoulder also watching the whole place, "We'll start, I want to see the physical abilities of both of you, so no weapons will be allowed" the Chinese master turned to see both of the teens standing ready to the attack of the infant… "Lichi"

However none of the teens actually expected a Lichi masterfully bringing them down in one movement. The little monkey was now standing in front of them like he hadn't just suddenly thrown them to the floor, "How the he… mmm" Hayato mouth was stopped by the hand of the little monkey, said monkey then disappeared and was suddenly on Fon shulder

Hana was wide-eyed and a little sore, she had seen the little monkey change position in the moment Fon called his name, and then the monkey had disappeared "how can a monkey be.."

"Lichi has been with me for years, and he is the ideal partner to discover the most useful martial art for both of you" responded Fon before she could finish her question

The white little monkey appeared in front of the fallen teens and both of them were threw in the air by a simple movement of his little and fluffy hand. Hana turned in mid-air managing to land on her feet, while Hayato turned to catch himself in the celling, the little white monkey danced at the sight of both teens.

Fon was evaluating his new students, they had reacted well, when they knew Lichi was a treat, before they had and that could have cost them their lives, it actually make him remember a confrontation with Viper years ago, he being a little too petulant had tried to use one of his best attacks against the Psych only for him to use his 'rules', smiling a little at the memory Fon put his tiny hand over a his chest, that was where the most serious of the injuries had been made after all.

Turning again to see the teens now avoiding some of Lichi slower attacks he could see a pattern, Gokudera Hayato was quick, which was obvious since he used mostly explosives, but that could mean that his physical resistance was low, or his strength at least physically was low, seeing him avoiding most of the hits of Lichi make him believe it was the first option.

As for Hana she was being attacked by a second Lichi which actually showed her surprised face, it was understandable, Lichi was very peaceful much like Fon himself, so he rarely fight and even more rarely used his powers to do so, but it was a test and the little monkey was having fun, I-pin wasn't ready to face him yet, so it had been a time since playing around.

The grunt of another of the teens didn't even make Fon twitch, not even the flying Hayato who passed just a little over his head before hitting the wall behind him.

Several minutes later, Hayato was panting in the ground and Hana had Lichi in her back jumping happily "I hate monkeys…" was the only grunt coming from Hana, even with her passive that allow her to actually fight against lichi for exactly three minutes it was all what her body could do.

"Lichi come" the little monkey left the back of Hana and began returned to Fon shoulder "I have seen enough today… both of you hold promise, don't worry, I'll made sure to bring out your true potential" the smile in Fon's face was calm and his eyes serene however… the atmosphere in the room was promising pain… lots of pain.

000000

"Takeshi!" Tsuna was calling the name of his Rain in Namimori forest, Kyoko was at his side also shouting the name of the natural born hitman but none of them had had any luck, after being in the temple for a few minutes waiting for Takeshi to come back both of the teens had decide to search for him.

"This is no good… Takeshi!" shouting furiously Kyoko sense something and quietly turned to see if Tsuna had sense the same, and he did the soon to be Vongola tenth had stopped and was staring in front of him, which was just behind Kyoko, said girl quickly jumped from her place to avoid the sword of Takeshi, whose eyes were dull and lifeless, and in his shoulder there was a crow.

Tsuna eyes widened even more at the sound of flapping wings, Kyoko opened her umbrella and turned to face the other side, the backs of the teens were touching, which allow them to see the dozens of crows that had suddenly arrived at the forest.

**00000000**

**Final Notes:**

I know I know, this chapter was too small

I'm filled at the moment with homework for college so to actually have time to write this was difficult to come with, I hope that all of you keep on enjoying the story and I promise that next chapter will be larger than the other to compensate for this one… okay thank you

Read you all soon.


	16. Mission 1, Target 11

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game**

**Author Notes:**

I don't know what to say… mmm thank you for reading, I hope all of you enjoy this new chapter too.

Another character introduces, the order is going to be awkward from now on okay, just please bear with it, also I'll try with all my might to update all the weekends, so please be patient. College… no a teacher is college is being a b…

**Also remember I like to answer Reviews by PM and I always do it(though it can take some time to do it), I cannot answer Reviews from guests nor to people who have disabled the PM function, if you want to know my answer to some of your reviews then please allow me to answer :P**

**Warning(s):**

Well violence, blood, death, assassination attempts…

And of course Yaoi / Slash, Yuri, and Hetero.

**Pairing(s):** 1827 – 8059 – 33H and RL (In the distant future…if you get the hint :P)

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything about this story; I'm only using the characters for my diversion and for the diversion of those who read my stories.

**00000000** Start/End of chapter

000000 Line/Scene Break

"Rainbow!" Normal Dialogue

'Rainbow_'_ Thinking

**Rainbow **The gamer windows, skill, etc…

**00000000**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game - Mission 1; Daily Life – Target 11, Le Petit Prince de l'Étoile-**

**00000000**

In a room full of books a little kid was resting against one of them, under his eyes great bags were shown but he didn't seem to even attempt to sleep, between his an enormous red book was being tightly hug, a barrage of gunshots were heard just outside of the room, the little kid hugged the book even more, but he started to get up, very slowly "Father?" he asked but none respond, only gunshots were heard the small child began to walk at the other side of the room directly opposed to the door and hiding the book between his clothes the little child took an old oil lantern that was in a wall, which made said wall to open, the child lighted the lantern and then throw it at the many book of the room.

He began to run, not watching behind at the burning room…

000000

Kyoko was wondering what to do, they hadn't think of a situation like this occurring, hearing another rusting noise Kyoko quickly opened her umbrella and with it deviate the flying crow of place, making the bird hit with a tree.

Tsuna was having the same problem as the honey-eyed girl, but he was also evading Takeshi attacks which fortunately were very much uncoordinated so he was able to avoid them easily, it appeared that the birds didn't knew how to fully control the body of the swordsman, the problems was the flying crows which were trying to lay at his shoulder to probably do the same thing that they were doing with Takeshi, tuning to his right Tsuna raised his hands creating as quickly as possible a small fireball that was launched at a oncoming trio of black crows disintegrating them instantly.

**[Sky Fireball has level up!]**

**[Sky Fireball Lv. 15 - Lv. 16 ]**

The other crows stopped for a moment which give Kyoko enough time to cast an illusion in the whole forest, they had to deal with the crows and if someone were to come inside the forest that would mean more crow possessed people.

At the same time Kyoko had finished the illusion the crows reacted again launching themselves at the teens, with a Takeshi quickly following but the katana now having it's bat form, Kyoko decided to take advantage of that fact and closing her umbrella began exchanging blows with the baseball fan; even though the birds clearly didn't know a thing about controlling the teen, that didn't meant that his blows were weaker; so while Kyoko dind't find herself being overwhelmed she did found herself at an equal ground with the possessed teen, which was bad taking into consideration the fact that more and more crows were starting to gather at the forest.

Fortunately for Kyoko, Tsuna had decided to clean the forest of the unnerving supernatural pest, and more and more fireballs were leaving his hands and finding home at the bodies of countless birds. Giving Kyoko enough time to outmaneuver one of Takeshi deadly blows, which actually happen to destroy the tree that as behind her.

"Tsuna! Let's change!" It was the only thing she could do against it, she wasn't strong enough to subdue the black haired teen, at least not know, but she could deal with the birds understanding this little fact Tsuna nodded and evading more crows he propelled himself against Takeshi, while Kyoko opened her umbrella casting the illusion of a water veil along with it engulfing the flying birds in it.

The brown haired teen hit Takeshi with the force of the fly making him impact with a tree, but the bird in his shoulder wasn't leaving the place, Tsuna sensed something again, it was the same feeling that he had gotten when they had arrived at the temple, turning as quickly as he could, he managed to see how various crows that weren't trapped by Kyoko illusions began to flap their wings, creating between them small gusts of wind, which were threw at the girl.

The small gusts hit Kyoko body, making her close her eyes at the strong wind, however what the crows weren't expecting, and neither Kyoko to be honest, was for her to suddenly elevate thanks to the currents of winds, and now Kyoko was kicking the coming birds making them hit hard against trees.

Tsuna dodge another of Takeshi hits and saw himself in a really favored position, so he hit the bid in Takeshi shoulder knocking it and making Takeshi fall. All the birds stopped their movements and then they disappeared in whirlwinds of black feathers.

Kyoko slowly began to descend at the ground and Tsuna went to aid the black-haired teen, however Tsuna was frozen seeing something that was at the side of the teen "You've got to be kidding me…" When Kyoko finally had manage to arrive at Tsuna side, she saw a pack of 5 bottles of a red liquid a long with various black feathers and a silver chain.

000000

Tsuna's room was full again, a pretty beat-up Hana and Hayato were sitting across the table, Takeshi was in Tsuna bed and both Reborn and Fon were in the table and Tsuna and Kyoko were to in the room

"So… the crows were the ones eating my minions?" Reborn voice tone was hard to place, was he angry at the birds, or angry at the teens

"This was left by them…?" Fon was inspecting the glass with the red substance, the black feathers and the silver chain, the red liquid had the smell of a very rare brand of healing herbs, while the feather were actually made of metal and the silver chain had a strange felling.

"Have you observed them already?" Tsuna negate with his head, he had taken Takeshi back to his home, so the last thing in his mind was to observe those things, Tsuna received a quick hit of the Leon Hammer

"What are you waiting then?"

**[Healing Potion]**

**A special brewed potion made from special herbs, it made so that it quickly heals any type of Physical injuries**

**[Black Feather]**

**A feather object made of a strange material, maybe it has a special propriety or it could be used to create something, however at this time and moment it only fetches a high price**

**[Silver Chain]**

**An old looking silver chain, it holds a special meaning to someone, I wonder to who?...**

"So you actually got loot…" it was the meaning of the thing, Tsuna had gotten loot, it had created an object out of nowhere… maybe even more if the crows had actually been supernatural beings or had been created by Tsuna's power

The sound of someone moving made the heads of all the persons in the room turn to see a waking up Takeshi "What… happened?"

Tsuna was the one who explained what had happened and what the crows had done to him which made Takeshi laugh at the situation "oh, my… jajaja I was possessed by a crow jajaja" Takeshi laugh was contagious and Kyoko and Tsuna where soon follow, Hana only sighed and Hayato began to shout at Takeshi a worried tone poorly concealed in his voice

However none of the teens watched how the two arcobalenos had suddenly disappeared taking with them the objects in the table and it was while putting away those objects that the twoi of them began to talk.

"That power of his… It is stronger than we thought" murmured softly Fon while holding the black feather in his tiny hands, and although for anybody it will look only like that, Reborn knew that the Fon was trying to crush the feather…with all of his strength

"Maybe we underestimated his powers… a form of reality warping perhaps" finished Reborn while putting away the silver chain, for later use and taking one of the bottles with red liquid, he would have to test it later.

"You would want Verde to come don't you… It will be better to prepare rules which he can't loophole around" said Fon with not only understanding of their fellow arcobaleno, but of the rules that used to work around them

000000

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, the number 1 of the kindest mafia members, the number 1 of 870,355 in the mafia who would bring protection to children" his voice was soft and it was full of hopeful feelings "Namimori, japan is the number 1 more liking place where Tsunayoshi Sawada lives" he was walking, it had been a really troublesome travel, but he had managed it, his Père had teach him where to go, with who talk, and of all the persons in the world who ask for protection.

So when he arrived at the colorful house he was happy, he really was very happy, and then he heard laugh and when he turn he saw a little kid with an afro and a cow printed pajama, being followed by a little girl in Chinese cloths

The kid with the crow printed shirt stopped to see the other kid "Who are you?" the kid asked

"I am Lambo… bow to me!" replied playfully the small kid

"I'm Futa… Futa Della Stella" I-pin frowned at the weird name but quickly touched Lambo at his shoulder.

"You are it!" the little girl quickly grabbed Futa hand and began running with him to avoid Lambo who had start chasing them with an angry face, Futa could only laugh, and then he began running along with i-pin playing tag with the kids…

Nana out to the garden, searching for the children dinner was going to be soon after all, and he saw I-pin and Lambo playing, and the Petit Prince Futa was also there "oh my… things are going to becoming even more interesting it appears… Lambo! I-pin! Dinner will be soon! Why don't you invite your new friend?" The children, being children of course did what Nana told and Futa was invited to dinner by them, which make an awkward moment when the other lot of teen got down for dinner and there was another person in the already crowded table.

Kyoko and Hana had left a little before dinner, while Fon had retired with I-pin after the dinner, asking Tsuna for some of the feathers of the crows and taking them with him.

Nana quietly removed the plates and asked for the kids to go to the sitting room, so that she could clean it all, Lambo was drawing in a paper sheet, and Hayato and Bianchi had returned to their rooms, both of them exhausted from their days, one more than the other

"Tsuna-nii…" the voice of the little kid draw Tsunayoshi attention, the kid looks a little beat, and the bags under his eyes were even more prominent now that the like of the sun wasn't above the kids head.

"Who are you?" asked Tsuna kindly after all, the kid appeared to had have a very difficult day, or he had played too much with I-pin and Lambo

"Tsuna, he is Futa Della Stella" Reborn was the one who speak, putting a little mantle over the now sleeping Lambo "He escaped nearly 4 days ago from a mafia siege at his family house"

"What! Why is that!"

"It's because I'm the 'Ranking Prince'" the voice of Tsuna sounded as if he was doomed only for that, Tsuna returned to see above the little kid head, he hadn't really paid attention, growing accustomed at ignoring the names and persons with low numbers, it was the same with all the others actually. But there it was in violet words

**[Futa Della Stella – The Ranking Prince – Lv. 4]**

"The ranking prince?" asked Tsuna, it was a strange tittle, well maybe not as strange as 'Monkey Hater' or 'Namimori Guardian' but it was definitely something.

"Correct, as his name says, he is able to rank anything with 99.99% accuracy; he was attacked for the book that he always keep with him, the ranking book, that has information of all the mafia world" finished Reborn

"I-I come h-here to ask f-for Vongola Tenth protection" the voice of the child had suddenly grow weak and Tsuna was taken back by the sudden change and the formality that Futa was attempting to achieve, but Tsuna sensed something more, the feeling of betrayal and the sense of hopeless, all of it irradiating form the little child in front of him.

Futa mind, the mind of a near genius but a child nonetheless, was debating itself in two options, that the Vongola Tenth wouldn't want to have anything with him, which would make sense, as even if he was the less likely person to use a child for mafia business, he was also the number one person that didn't want anything to do with the Mafia, but he then felt something, a pair of warm arms embracing him, he let himself close his eyes and he quickly returned the hug.

"Futa-kun you will stay with us from now on okay I'll protect you" said the calm and kind voice of Tsuna, and the little kid just started crying.

**[You have created a Bond with Futa Della Stella]**

**[Your Futa Della Stella bond is Lv. 1]**

**00000000**

**Final Notes:**

I know what I said and I'm sorry the chapter is not longer, but I want to add Futa, we didn't see him rank anything yet thought, but we will see it in the future don't worry also I gave him Cloud Flames, yep I know but it actually makes sense for him to manipulate the size and quantity of pages of his Ranking Book don't you think :P

I believe that Shamal was supposed to come early but Tsuna has only used the DWB twice or thrice and is not that necessary for him to get Skullitis, Shamal will be coming of course but maybe at a later date, also who do you guys think it's time for Ryohei to come, how should he come?...

Well it doesn't really matter we are nearing the end of this Arc I believe two chapter at most or maybe only one mmmmm decisions decisions

Oh well I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter bye bye.


	17. Mission 1, Target 12

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game**

**Author Notes:**

Okay thank again for reading this story, I hope all of you are enjoying it so far so.

To be perfectly honest this chapter had been giving me problems for a while, like seriously what should I write about, and then I decided muahahaha, well anyway another thing I have decided is that this is the last chapter of the Daily Life Arc because let's be honest it stopped being their Daily Life a little while back jajaja, people asked for more romance but I'm not that wood at writing explicit romance, however we are reaching the point for Tsuna to start developing the bonds that he has created.

Anyway while that's important oh well… I'm nearing the 100 reviews so please people let this chapter be the one which help me reach the 100 mark

**Also remember I like to answer Reviews by PM and I always do it(though it can take some time to do it), I cannot answer Reviews from guests nor to people who have disabled the PM function, if you want to know my answer to some of your reviews then please allow me to answer :P**

**Warning(s):**

Well violence, blood, death, assassination attempts…

And of course Yaoi / Slash, Yuri, and Hetero.

**Pairing(s):** 1827 – 8059 – 33H and RL (In the distant future…if you get the hint :P)

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything about this story; I'm only using the characters for my diversion and for the diversion of those who read my stories.

**00000000** Start/End of chapter

000000 Line/Scene Break

"Rainbow!" Normal Dialogue

'Rainbow_'_ Thinking

**Rainbow **The gamer windows, skill, etc…

**00000000**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game - Mission 1; Daily Life – Target 12, The Shining Sun… to the Extreme!-**

**00000000**

Hibari was in a really tight spot he had left his guard down, he had acted as an herbivore, and now everything was about to end for him, he was asphyxiating not able to breath his bones were being crushed under an enormous pressure… It was his end… he would never be able to see again his little carnivore again…

Fon practically in the same situation as his grandson the pressure was even greater in him, as consequence of his infantile form, but he was faring better, using a his great and vast meditation techniques he was able to breath slowly and deep which allow him to resist the bone breaking force of the grip… their only hope was I-pin but…

I-pin was eating from a child sized rice bowl, not caring about anything but the sweet dessert that the bow contained, humming happily while eating… yep Fon and Kyoya were doomed if someone didn't do anything…

"Dear… you're asphyxiating Kyo-kun and Fon-san" the heavy voice of a man stopped the near death of Kyoya who, after his mother freed him, jumped several meters back, his near blue face slowly obtaining a pink color, and Fon quickly disappeared to return to his chair at the other side of the table… a near death experience was enough for one day…

"But Shi-tan! Kyo-chan and To-chan looked so cute… both had those sleepy eyes!" that was the voice of Hibari Yang, the mother of Hibari Kyoya and the daughter of the storm arcobaleno Fon, who then disappeared in thin air, a trick probably taught by Fon, and suddenly was at the side of her son with her arms opened ready to deliver another deadly hug…

Which Kyoya was expecting so he dodge it putting an enormous teddy bear between his mother arms which quickly burst its fluffy insides… and that was the end of Ms. Fluffy the 187th the latest victim of the 'Deadly Hug Techniche' develop by none other than Hibari Yang… Hibari Ikashin went quietly to one door, inside that one door several other Ms Fluffy were resting and waiting for their deadly end, Ikashin took one of them and taking out a market he right in a little note tag on it 188th

Yep that was another family day at the Hibari household…

000000

"So what's exactly is Futa able to rank" Bianchi was the one to asked the next morning at the Sawada household, the poisonous assassin had heard about Futa Della Stella and she knew that anyone who dared themselves to even steal a glance at the contents of his book committed one of the worst crimes punishable by the Vindice, which actually made her question why the hell someone was desperate enough to deal with those monsters.

"Futa is able to rank anything, form the smallest and most insignificant of the persons to the most dangerous of them" said Reborn at answer he was sitting over Futa ranking book "all his ranking have a 99.99% of accuracy, and it only fails when it's raining"

"Reborn-san is correct, my ranking are always right, except when is raining of course" Futa smile was small and he had a different change of clothes courtesy of Nana.

"Can you rank something for us?" asked Hana at the small child.

"Of course! You can ask anything!" Futa quickly went to his ranking book and Reborn jump of it to give the child access at it; and opening a page in blank he turned to see the other members of the room, which consist in Kyoko, Hana, Hayato, Bianchi, Takeshi and Tsuna… Fon-san and I-pin were at a family day with his daughter and her husband; when saying that Reborn had actually shivered at the thought of a day with Yang…

"Mmmm very well tell me Futa-kun, Which one is the most delicious cake in the world?!" Hana nearly fell to the ground Kyoko obsession for cake was nothing new ut she could asked anything, anything in the world and she asked for that.

Futa only blinked a little surprised by the thing she wanted to know… like seriously but he only nodded a little and then asked for them to take a step back. Tsuna felt something the air began to change and everything in it began to fill with something a kin to electricity.

And then Tsuna no longer felt the ground under him and he managed to saw that he was floating, floating along with a lots of objects in the room, but only him and Reborn were floating "Hieeeee!" Reborn some in the air and went to lay over Tsuna head making him return to the ground.

The whole room darkened and the stars and celestial being filled the room, the eyes of Futa no longer where of honey color but where actually filled with starts and galaxies, and in one moment everything stopped and a lot of things felt to the ground.

"The number one cake in the world is… The Blueberry Beast Cake from Russia!" the smile child blinked and taking a pen from his pocked began to write his new finding in his ginormous raking book…

"What! No way can't that be true! Russia! I cannot go there!" Kyoko face filled with tears and waterfalls of tears began to flow from her eyes. Hana only sighed now she wouldn't stop crying for a long while.

Meanwhile at the other side of Namimori Town

"That sound… could it be….!" A gruff voice spoke to the air and suddenly a smoke cloud fllowed the trail left by a mint haired man…

"I'm coming Kyoko! To the Extreme!"

Returning at Tsuna's room Aka Vongola the Tenth headquarters

Kyoko suddenly stopped crying, after all they were comic tears but an uneasy feeling began to come from inside her belly… and no it wasn't the lack of the Russian cake what made her that uneasy … Kyoko ears twitched hearing something… from somewhere but what it was…?

"is something the matter Kyoko" asked Hana after all the girl had suddenly grow quiet when not than two seconds ago she was blasting their ears, even poor Futa, out…

"I felt like something really embarrassing is about to happen…" murmured the kind girl to herself while staring at the distance.

"You too Kyoko-san, in the moment you started crying I got the same feeling…" mentioned Tsuna, maybe Kyoko would tell her what would happen

"When I started crying?" her hand went to her chin and she closed her eyes, something that was triggered by her crying… what it could be?

While Kyoko began deeply thinking of the soon to come embarrassing situation Hana decide to reach the window an open it, the air in the room two warm for her tastes, at the moment Hana opened the window the sound something like a really loud motorcycle was heard… "What's that?" asked Takeshi it sounded like a very loud motorcycle, but there weren't any on sight

"I know that sound!" Kyoko suddenly got up and tried to run to the door and get out of the room as soon as possible however she wasn't able to avoid an enormous tackle which actually made her forcefully open the door and end at the other side of the hallway with a mint haired persons over her…

"Kyoko! You Oni-san have come to rescue you!" Kyoko face become red, so red that anyone seeing her could assume she was a tomato, various head poked out of the very same wrecked door to see the scene in front of them, and Kyoko got even redder…

Sasagawa Ryohei got up and turned to face the persons inside the room "All right you bastards! Who of you made my sister cry?! To the extreme!"

"B-Bastard!" Ryohei who was so pumped just second ago cringed and backed down when he heard the voice of Kurokawa Hana, she was angry… very, very angry and Ryohei could swear that a violet looking smoke was raising from her body.

"H-Hana-chan" Kyoko quickly got away from her brother back as he fell on his butt and began to back away

"And just tell me where were you, huh?!" It was a reasonable question Ryohei hadn't been around neither, the school nor Namimori for a little over 3 months, more or less when Reborn has arrived at the town…

"I-I was in a competition 3 months a-ago and after that I went training with master Pao-pao!" that stopped Hana, training with "Master Pao-pao?"

"You've returned Ryohei…" Reborn appeared behind Hana, he had a different outfit an elephant hat over his head, little red shorts and a pair of blue "You have finally found what I asked you?" said in an attempt of an elderly voice which actually seemed funny…

"That's correct Elder Thai Master Pao Pao!" Ryohei the bowed until his head hit the ground and very hard thud came from the impact, and Kyoko simply did a face palm her brother was hopeless… Everyone stared at the bowed teen waiting for him to continue.

And waiting…

Hana stopped emanating cloud flames and blinked a little at the bowed green head "Ryohei?", but he didn't responded back… "Ryohei!"

"Hayato, didn't the floor got changed yesterday?" asked Takeshi, he had been in the room at the moment of the rebuilding of the house, which actually was the quickiest change of floor that Takeshi had ever see.

"Oh you're right, the floor may seem and feel like wood, but it's actually made of the same material as the tenth new table!" was Hayato response at Takeshi inquire… when had the floor changed during the afternoon of the day before, Spanner had arrived and changed the whole floor of the Sawada household, so that when Tsuna tried to hit with his head the ground he would train his head-but skill, of course all the persons in the house, except for Tsuna, where told about it, even Lambo knew that hitting with his head the new floor would be very detrimental for his health.

"So he K.O. himself…" Koyko face couldn't get any more red… and because it couldn't she simply faint…

"Oh right… Kyoko faints form embarrassment" finished saying Hana a the body of the fainted girl "I had forgotten about that"

000000

Tsuna's room was nearly empty, Kyoko was resting on the bed of the brunet and Tsuna was finishing some homework, Ryohei was still unconscious at Hayato room.

The sound of rusting sheets made Tsuna turn to see a waking up Kyoko "Ha Kyoko,are you okay now?"

"Mmm oh Tsuna-kun, yes I'm okay" Kyoko got from the bed and see Tsuna working on some sheets, he had finally reached all of them academically… Now the one working on was Takeshi but he was a completely different story,

"I didn't know you fainted form embarrassment Kyoko-chan"

"Kyaaa, Tsu-kun don't say it" Kyoko face turned red again but not as read as before "it's something that happened to me as a child you know…"

Tsuna stopped his writing and turned to see her "Really, and only form your brother?"

"Not exactly you see, I did a lot of embarrassing thing as a child, but none really knows about all of them, but my brother does, and he spit all of my secrets when he is in his overprotective mode!" Kyoko face turned red as a tomato again, but still not as bad as before… Tsuna could only laugh at Kyoko predicament which had the girl laugh too.

**[You bond with Sasgawa Kyoko has raise a level!]**

**[Your Sasagawa Kyoko bond is now Level 4]**

**00000000**

**Final Notes:**

Okay another small chapter I'm sorry but well this was also the chapter with less things about the game, and I also feel this was more of a filler chapter but I hope all of you feel goes, also next week there's not going to be a chapter I'm sorry but I do promise that after that the chapter are going to come back regularly.

Not only that the next chapter is going to be….

The first chapter of the Kokuyo Arc, also we will see more character development in there and also the introduction of more character who were missing in this arc okay… I hope all of you understand this so bye bye see ya all of you in to weeks.


	18. Mission 2, Target 1

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game**

**Author Notes:**

All of you are so mean with me, I had wanted to finally reach the 100 review mark but I didn't get to it… oh well this chapter for sure will get me there.

Some people asked about how the hell Skull would train Hibari, as Hibari himself wouldn't see skull worth learning from but then I thought, hey, the Arcobaleno were the "World Strongest Seven" before being inflicted by the curse, and let be honest all of us were expecting for Skull to kick the varias ass in the small time that he had when he transformed… oh well.

Will get a little more character development in this and the next few chapters up to the incoming Kokuyo battles, we will also see a little more of the other members of Tsuna guardians in this arc… and probably more hints about the future if I get to use enough of the bazooka without being a hindering way to avoid writing a child Lambo

**Also remember I like to answer Reviews by PM and I always do it(though it can take some time to do it), I cannot answer Reviews from guests nor to people who have disabled the PM function, if you want to know my answer to some of your reviews then please allow me to answer :P**

**Warning(s):**

Well violence, blood, death, assassination attempts…

And of course Yaoi / Slash, Yuri, and Hetero.

**Pairing(s):** 1827 – 8059 – 33H and RL (In the distant future…if you get the hint :P)

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything about this story; I'm only using the characters for my diversion and for the diversion of those who read my stories.

**00000000** Start/End of chapter

000000 Line/Scene Break

"Rainbow!" Normal Dialogue

'Rainbow_'_ Thinking

**Rainbow **The gamer windows, skill, etc…

**00000000**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game - Mission 2; Kokuyo Land – Target 1, An upcoming performance-**

**00000000**

Reborn was once again in the roof of the Sawada household, the place had become a sort of mind clearing zone for him when the essence of the house become too much, and this time he wasn't the only one there, Fon the world greatest martial artist was also there.

"You have worry all over your face" Fon calm voice.

"I don't need you to come and tell me how I feel Fon" the little hitman turned and Fon managed to see a letter in the little hitman hand, who then offered him the latter.

"Is that…?" Fon took the letter in his hands, it was clearly wrote in the Arcobaleno code, and not only that but a code that he believed would never see again "This is clearly from Viper"

"Yes, the circumstances of his 'death' were strange, and this is the last letter that he send to us" Viper wasn't the most trustful of the Arcobaleno, but he was one of the strongest seven; Fon read the letter again, maybe there was something in there that Reborn just catch, and now Fon saw exactly what had caught Reborn attention…

"His out-time is going to end, that's cryptic enough if it weren't for the sentence were it was wrote" destroying the letter with his flames the black haired baby turned to watch the sky so big and overwhelming at first, but so freeing and so welcoming.

"That stupid lackey is going to arrive soon; his knowledge about the laws in our world would serve Tsuna a lot" which actually was very unfortunate, he could teach a lot of thing but not, he simple wasn't interested in teach those things.

"Oh so you want him to teach about the laws of the underworld, that's definitely something that Skull has mastered over his life along with a lot of other things" even more that knowledge of laws and Reborn mentioning the need of Skull, the Skull who had practically saved their asses after their first fit of rage against the mafia world, they were the strongest eight, able to fight at par against the Vindice in their true form but… but the Curse and the pain and the maddening rage it brought, in the end Skull had cited a very ancient rule, ancient true, but a rule nonetheless so the Vindice followed it; step by step…

"He was supposed to be someone who we should have looked up to" and with that finishing words Reborn left the roof leaving behind Fon who only closed his eyes… he should have, but in the end Skull was a cloud, always above always drifting, and even if they were the exacts opposites of the personalities that their flames normally had Skull wasn't.

000000

Sasagawa Ryohei was, at the eyes of a lot of people a very simple person, he enjoyed boxing, doing exercise and shouting to the sky 'EXTREME', but he was also a overprotective older brother, that pretty much sums him up.

"Good today I'll do three more laps around town!" Said teenager went running like he always do all mornings, but this day was special after all he was going to find elder Pao-Pao at the house of… of…

Ryohei stopped completely at his track and a heavy cloud of dust rose from his feet, entering his hand at his jacket he began to search for something stating there for a few minutes still searching something his face suddenly bright itself bringing out an old tattered notebook searching for the last page of the notebook he found in big letters a name…SAWADA. "Hmm? What does this mean? Oh right the house of Sawada!" his gruff voice sounding in the empty street, he then returned to his running across the town of Namimori becoming ready to search and get answers of Elder Thai Master Pao-Pao, eh then stopped again searched for his notebook and took a pen from the same pocket writing down another question for the Elder Thai Master Pao-Pao.

He wasn't really that bad not even at school, but he really needed to write everything down and read it constantly so that it stuck, he had after all fulfilled the goal that Master Pao-Pao has asked him, deciding to test if that was still true Ryohei closed his eyes his body tenses an a bright and yellow flame surged from his body in a great pour, after that the flames began to enter into his body and, when he opened his eyes, they were shining brightly.

"I feel to the EXTREME! I'll run 5 more laps around Namimori and be in time for class!" so he ran, ran like the devil was after him, actually he ran like he was the devil after someone…

000000

A conversation was happening at Namimori Middle School roof that extreme lunch period, a conversation between two people who in all honestly didn't have much to talk about, after all, what could a school idol need from the world greatest hitman, actually that's a little perturbing idea but let's be sure that the we are speaking of school idol Sasagawa Kyoko and not another type of school idol.

Said girl and said hitman weren't the only one in there but all the other teens stopped talking in the moment the girl had questioned the decision of the world greatest hitman of involving her brother in the mafia underworld.

"So, you asked him to unlock his flames?" Kyoko had really encountered feelings; on one side she was glad that he brother was going to become part of their misfit group but on the other side, the fighting in the mafia world didn't seem as appealing as before.

"He has powerful Sun flames, and his personality perfectly match the criteria to become one of Tsuna's guardians" was what come from Reborn, but that wasn't the whole reason, a part from Hayato and Lambo who came from Italy, Takeshi, Kyoya and even Ryohei were starting to float around Tsuna little by little three teens would have ended in Tsuna life, although probably in a worst shape.

"I don't want my brother to get hurt Tsuna…" the voice of the girl wasn't small nor was weak, but it was devoid of the normal emotion that the girl infused in every word that she talked, and it sounded so wrong that Hana shivered at the girl's voice tone "He was hurt before, too much, mostly because of my fault, I was causing problems everywhere, he went and got in fights to free me of some of those problems, I made him swear to never fight again…" Kyoko face fell

"Kyoko-san…" Tsuna face also fell; he didn't know what to do in this type of situation after all what could he really do, deny Reborn when Ryohei already knew about the flames would put him in a very dangerous situation with the mafia and that was bad enough "I won't tell you that everything is going to be okay, I won't tell you that we will be okay…"

Kyoko raised her head to see the serious face of Tsuna, it was a strong face even with his cute factures, and Kyoko saw something that not even her parents showed anymore, a reassuring gaze a gaze telling her that everything would be okay, Kyoko closed her eyes, maybe everything would be okay; she turn her gaze to see all the persons in the room, Hayato and Takeshi weren't watching her at all, both had more to do with the mafia that they would want to, Hana however held her gaze against Kyoko showing only resolution.

"Then… I'll trust you Tsunayoshi-kun"

**[Your Sasawaga kyoko bond has raised a level!]**

**[Your Sasawaga Kyoko bond is now Lv. 5!]**

The roof trembled, it literally did that when the door was opened forcefully showing a smiling boy with bandage in his arms "Everyone is here to the EXTREME!" Hayato quickly covered his ears at the sound of the screaming guy, Takeshi only laugh but his ears were definitely ringing and Hana only sighed in frustration. In bright yellow letters

**[Sasagawa Ryohei – The Extreme Boxer – Lv. 17]**

"I want you to observe him Tsuna" spoke the hitman baby at the teen boss candidate.

**[Sasagawa Ryohei – Lv. 17]**

**Extreme Boxer:**

**Gains a 25% bonus to Strength if fighting one-on-one.**

**Each successful hit has a 20% chance of inflicting the K.O. state**

**Hp: 350/370 Wp: 400/470**

**Strength 35 Vitality 50**

**Intelligence 30 Wisdom 15**

**Dexterity 25 Luck 25**

**Flame Affinity.**

**Storm: +15% Lightning: -20%**

**Rain: +70% Sun: Absorb**

**Cloud: - Mist: +25%**

**Sky: +125%**

**Passive:**

**Extreme Metabolic System – Lv. 20%:**

**All harmful status effects are removed in half the regular time.**

**On-Round – Lv. MAX:**

**During the first 3 minutes of each battle all of the user stats are raised by 75%**

"Even Elder Thai Master Pao-Pao to the extreme!" and true to his words Reborn now had his Elder Pao-Pao outfit put on "That's EXTREME I need to ask a lot of question's Elder Thai Master Pao-Pao!"

Kyoko stand up and as quietly as she could, her brother had many hidden facets some of them good like even thought all he cooked looked bad it was actually very nourishing, or how he knew a lot of how to heal injuries and wounds thanks to his training, he was the captain and the coach of the Boxing team after all.

Seeing how Tsuna and Hana eyes landed on her she smiled apologetically and disappeared in her mist flames, leaving the other teens and a Hitman unready for the force that was about to crush them.

Ryohei take out from his cloths a notebook and then frantically began searching on it, stopping a moment he turned to Reborn I mean Master Pao-Pao, and then the tattered notebook showed questions, thousands of questions some maybe the same but with different wording, and Hana quickly enveloped herself in cloud flames running as the hell was behind her and disappearing by the door…

The other poor souls, as Reborn was also one of them could only see as Ryohei opened his mouth and in his shouting tone, that for him would be his normal voice tone, began asking each and everyone one of the question every thir question with an Extreme included… and that was the day of the end, for the Vongola Famiglia hearing sense…

000000

Namimori was a small town, that has been state clearly enough, but it was a town near a beach and said beach has a little port, very small actually, so small that anything actually arriving bigger than a small boat or a little yate would be troublesome, that made the massive purple dreadnaught had a lot more difficulties arriving than any other normal boat…

But to Skull the Cloud Arcobaleno that wasn't an issue, especially since the Carcassa Famiglia had finally finish their last deal and had given Skull the last of his payment so he was okay with that, taking a very small boat the infant sized stuntman began paddling to the beach, from the dreadnaught several purple clothed figures were weaving their hands like those of someone saying goodbye, the small kid who was also wearing a also wave and then the colossal ship disappeared in the sea, how was that able to be done, well not even Skull knew it.

"Are you ready Oodako? This will be a hell of a time…" a little octopus appeared over the head of the little child, preparing themselves for the times ahead.

**00000000**

**Final Notes:**

Hello I'm back this is the first chapter of the Kokuyo land Arc, I'm going to be working on a lot in balance, so that the Kokuyo guys actually get to fight opponents in a, not really fair but more balanced fight, also we will see the use of the mafia laws at a later date, reason as to why Skull is going to become somehow important in this story.

This chapter also lacked a lot of the videogame perspective, but those who have seen it, has to do with the story not focusing on Tsuna completely, the game mechanic are still there and present but each time is getting a little more difficult implementing them, remember in the end is Tsuna the one with the Game power although the other people are able to see levels.

**I'm also thinking on making another story but I want to end Kokuyo arc first, the other story would be a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and some games of the Shin Megami Tensei saga, it would be awesome see opinions of those who know both series, I mean KH is like Light =Good, Darkness = Bad at first then it chances and SMT is well**

**Read you all Soon bye bye**


	19. Mission 2, Target 2

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game**

**Author Notes:**

I got my 100 review thanks to the last chapter, SO I'm pretty happy –YAY, even though each chapter is becoming more and more difficult to write I'll keep because all you oh so nice people Is there. Waiting for this story even thought is not the best nor the best that there is there.

So college has been a bitch since I'm nearing my end of period, so hopefully everything goes right and I wouldn't need to do an extra test or something like it.

Sorry it took so much to update, but I got school works and a lot of more thing to do, and there still 1 more week of classes s it's going to be difficult T_T

Now this chapter I actually am present with a problem, so I hope that all of you help me, this arc focuses in the attacks of the Kokuyo Higshcool to the members of the disciplinary committee and later the Vongola guardians… but which characters should come before all the battle comes…

Well I'll wait for your opinions and thoughts.

**Also remember I like to answer Reviews by PM and I always do it(though it can take some time to do it), I cannot answer Reviews from guests nor to people who have disabled the PM function, if you want to know my answer to some of your reviews then please allow me to answer :P**

**Warning(s):**

Well violence, blood, death, assassination attempts…

And of course Yaoi / Slash, Yuri, and Hetero.

**Pairing(s):** 1827 – 8059 – 33H and RL (In the distant future…if you get the hint :P)

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything about this story; I'm only using the characters for my diversion and for the diversion of those who read my stories.

**00000000** Start/End of chapter

000000 Line/Scene Break

"Rainbow!" Normal Dialogue

'Rainbow_'_ Thinking

**Rainbow **The gamer windows, skill, etc…

**00000000**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game - Mission 2; Kokuyo Land – Target 2, Law or Chaos –**

000000

"I'm Skull…" the dull voice of the young man in front of them make them weary, they should be weary, after all the 8 of them were the Strongest of the world, this man in front of them was as dangerous as any of them.

They were eight…

The world Strongest Psychic…

The world Strongest Martial Artist…

The world Strongest Marksman…

The world Strongest Tracker…

The world Strongest Scientist and also the most intelligent…

The world Strongest Mafia Boss…

The world Strongest Hitman…

The world Strongest Stuntman…

But all of them had seen through his lie, he hadn't even attempt to lie to them to be honest, he only told them his current profession… and that was okay, they were supposed to be the strongest, able to kill each other, they had been called by one of the most well hidden Famiglias in the whole mafia world.

When the Cerbello told them of their incoming destiny everyone got angry, extremely angry, most didn't want to be cursed eternally, Verde, Luce and Skull were the exception, they could understand the first two… but Skull, he was something else entirely, devoid of all desire, showing off, just to completely fail on purpose, what was him, who was him…

They learned of course…

But by the time they learned it had already been to late…

000000

"I'm Skull…let's be friends" Tsuna blinked, then passed his hands over his eyes and began to frenetically rub, after all while seeing infants with weird clothing, flames coming from their bodies and things like that, seeing an infant wearing a motorbike suit and a helmet to match, with a mini-octopus over his head, that was bizarre.

**[? – The Cloud Arcobaleno – Lv. ?]**

"Your name is Skull?" Tsuna blinked again, his observe skill was not really that high but it seemed that, it could detect the lie, in this case the real name of Skull.

"idiot Tsuna, don't harass my lackey… that's my job" Reborn appeared in the room with his Leon-gun ready and soothing three time got, Tsuna out of bed, took the helmet of Skull and also kill a mosquito that hadn't let him sleep all night… dam mosquito.

"You never change Reborn-senpai" The annoying voice of the purple painted infant made Reborn imperceptibly twitch, Leon quickly changed form and transformed into a mallet 20 time bigger than the one he used on Tsuna, and with it make hit skull, making him fly out Tsuna's window…

"Skull managed to woke you earlier than normal… so I believe it's time for you to do something that all the bosses should do… make me an espresso"

**[Quest Time! – An espresso to ride the death]**

**[Make one of the best espressos you will ever made for the World Greatest Hitman, if you made it correctly and with body, flavor and a good taste, Reborn will appreciate you a little more… if not…]**

**[Reward: Reborn unlocks the Body bullet]**

**[Fail: Reborn will get angry]**

"That's right idiot-Tsuna, you better make me a very good espresso, or you will suffer" the teenager quickly got out of the room hurrying to the kitchen to prepare his probably death sentence for one of the most dangerous babies in the whole human world, said baby turned a little to see the sky by Tsuna window…

"Fon and I will be at Namimori middle school there we will tell you what exactly you'll be teaching them…" the hitman told to the air, well more exactly to Odako, who was in the window celling watching him, he was an octopus that could change size… but he couldn't speak.

000000

The Sawada kitchen was a place were a lot of magical thing happen from time to time, like how marvelously both Hayato and Bianchi could cook on it but never break anything, they wouldn't want to suffer from Nana's wrath, or how even little Lambo new how to make the basic of a bento, even Futa had learned in that kitchen how to make a delicious continental breakfast, it wasn't so difficult when the kitchen was supplied constantly by one of the most… hem… sorry about that.

**[Mom's care and cheers – Field effect]**

**[All your abilities and attributes are raised by 150% as long as you are in this place.**

**All your culinary abilities are raised by 900% while you are in this place.]**

"Now to make an espresso you have to do the following" Reborn appeared again behind Tsuna, who didn't jump, because he was in Nana kitchen and he had felt Reborn from the moment the infant sixed mafia man began walking. Reborn quicker than the normal human eye could see prepared a cup of coffee, it was still cold, not even superhuman speed or superhuman particle alteration could correctly made an espresso, so the last step was made slow and carefully, it look like an art.

It was an art, after all it was the espresso for the world greatest hitman, fortunately Tsuna had been able to see, thanks to the boost in nana kitchen the movements of the Hitman and began imitating them at a lower peace but step by step, Reborn had already drank his own coffee when Tsuna had finished making his, but nevertheless he accept it.

Reborn mind was really expecting the coffee to be bad, too cold or too bland; he didn't expect… that marvelous nectar flowing through his throat, that coffee from the gods. That great nectar that could make the angels sing…

Tsuna blinked at the sight in front of him, Reborn was looking up, like seeing in the sky, the coffee in his hand not moving, no part of his body was even twitching, and nothing, not even the fly that was walking in his eyes could perturb him, or so it could seem, as when the fly got near the coffee mug, a clean gunshot quickly destroyed the little insect. Reborn slowly got up from his seat and began to walk away, "It was good…" and with that the infant sized hitman disappeared from the sight of a very confused Tsuna.

**[Quest – An espresso to die the death - Complete!]**

**[Body Bullet Unlocked!]**

000000

For some reason Tsuna wanted to believe that his day couldn't become even more strange, why, well he still had hope for the future, his classes has been normal so far, Hayato hadn't screamed to the persons in the classroom, Takeshi hadn't threatened anyone that day, he had not that surprisingly become very bloodthirsty when thing regarding Hayato and Tsuna, but specially Hayato.

It was nearly the end of the school day, and that day he hadn't fight with Hibari, instead Ryohei had challenged Kyoya to a mock fight, and for the level of the elder Sasagawa he had put a good fight against Kyoya, which actually meant that the skylark was in a good mood, and instead of sparing with Tsuna he had decided to let the brunet feed him, which while it was strange in a way, as Hibari had taken him to the upper part of the school building to, in some way avoid the other, they didn't really mind it, he could even say that both Kyoko and Takeshi had encourage it…

So yeah, his day had been perfect, and he hoped that it would end that way, but being the bad persona that god is, it wasn't going to end that way, not at all.

So when he, along with the girls Hayato and Takeshi, had been told by a strange teacher, that Tsuna knew was Bianchi in disguise, they would need to stay after class, Tsuna knew his perfect day has ended.

So when all the teenagers, along with surprisingly Ryohei and Kyoya where In the same room, with the two familiar arcobalenos and the new one that he had meet in the morning, he was as surprised as he should be.

"Everyone I'm glad you could make it" told Reborn from his place above the teacher desk, he said cheerfully, like they were given a choice "and before you say anything, a professor books this classroom for the use in afterschool activities"

"By which professor exactly baby" replied in a coldly manner Kyoya, as quickly as lighting Rebonr clothes changed, form his fedora and suit to now carry a scientific bath a long with his extremenly spiky dark hair

"By me, the awesome Reboyama-sensei" all of them stared at him, his disguise, if it could be called that was ridiculous who could even believe that he was a different person…

"Hey where did the kid go, and who is that small teacher!?" the really loud voice of Ryohei make everyone in the room turn to him and in disbelieving grace, how could he, he who saw him chance in front of them.

"Don't worry, Ryohei actually has a problem with association of images, it's a family problem that only affects males" the voice of the purple wearing infant made all the other persons "Is not lethal or even progressive, actually the older he gets the less the effect will be" Ryohei blinked at the child with the purple helmet, he could distinguish features but the moment someone covered any part of his or her face he felt lost, he didn't knew of that of course.

"Everyone, this is Skull, the Cloud Arcobaleno" spoke calmly the Chinese man "Skull is well versed in the laws and rules of the underworld, and he will be teaching all of you about it"

"All of the law of the underworld, that's like 4 or 5 centuries of Laws!" it was Skull who looked extremely troubled by that, he had his strange life to learn all of that, but to teach all of it to a bunch of teens…

"Of course I expect of them to learn all the 5 centuries of Law and regulations, but I believe that it's more important to begin with the regulation made by the Vongola, and the ones the Vindice follow" the tone of Reborn voice made Skull quickly snap his face to see the hitman, the regulations from Vindice, only a handful of people actually knew all of their laws and regulations, as they were as old as the first Arcobaleno generation…

"But I know about most of the mafia laws, is this really necessary Fon-sensei Reborn–san" asked Hayato at the two arcobalenos, he knew about a lot of the mafia laws, but the two infants stared at him, it was Fon who spoke

"It's necessary that all of you know about it, and it will also help you to remember all of them after all, from what I have been told, you nearly committed a great law infraction" the last part of Fon phrase had come harsh and cold, and Hayato only lowered his head, he knew that technically speaking he still was in privation, at least in the eyes of the Vongola, after all he had treid to kill Tsuna

"Hayato, I'm sure you will help understand something about the laws that I won't get" said Tsuna to his down friend, at which Hayato become a little surprised, but then he simply smiled at the words of his boss, only to be hugged by the arms of the natural born assassin

"You will help me to! right Haya-kun!" Hayato face changed to a completely red color, unnatural in his normally pale skin, and not this time it wasn't anger what he was feeling.

"idiot! Don't call me that! And who said that I have to help you!" the silverete raged to free himself from the swordsman but all his tries were futile

**[Quest – The Devil's Advocate]**

**[Learn the rules of the mafia underworld, they will be proved useful in many ways]**

**[Reward: ?]**

000000

He was running, he wanted to delay the inevitable, but that wasn't something possible for him, his white bath, know of a red color, his body batter and beat, burning marks all over his body, the glasses that he used to wear where broken, running was his only chance, the only chance from him to get away of the demon who was attacking him.

Why, why was he being attacked, they had done so much, they had overcome so many boundaries of the human body, they have managed to create amazing innovation, why was he being judged, the sound of something breaking reached his ears, just from the ground below him, and when he turned to face the ground he saw it.

Bodies, hundreds of small bodies, bodies of children… but he didn't care at all and began to run again, stepping over those small bodies, which began, began to arrange themselves, and the figure of a young man with a trident in his hand was now present

"So you aren't even sorry" the voice asked even in impeding darkness the voice sounded resolute, like a judgment call, and the man only stared in absolute fear to the sinister figure in front of him.

"That's sad…" the world turn red, and the man was no more.

**00000000**

**Final Notes:**

Yes, yes I know, after all this time and only a chapter like this, but if I keep trying I would have end with an even more mess than before, anyway… I'm planning on introducing her first so all Tsuna guardians can work like this…dam I said too much

Anyway, the reason of Skull teaching them the Vindice laws will be used in the future so Tsuna can… I won't reveal anything there.

Now then I hope that you keep enjoying the story so far so please leave Reviews… ah but before going on I have to give thanks to a

+Guest+ how had leave a lot of reviews, I cannot talk directly to you as I like to talk with my readers in a more personal way, and while we cannot do that because of the fact you don't have an account in here I will still give you thanks for your amazing reviews.


	20. Mission 2, Target 3

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game**

**Author Notes:**

Yay, I think I have passed every one of my classes without problems, so I'll be free for a month or so and after that, it's time to return to school, but I'm going to use this time at the best of my ability to advance the story and make every one of you glad and keep reading it.

Now neither of you give me an opinion of characters or events or thing like that so to keep up the peace I'm going to work a little quicker with this saga after all this saga is the one that everyone knows, well apart from that this saga will also have changes, and we will probably see some OC, just so some characters got a little more chance to shine, but these OC will be like Birds and the Bloody Twins… meaning that they'll appeared and then they'll be gone, and we will never have to see them again, probably just as M.M. I don't really understand why she was in the future when in the past she only appeared once…

Well then, now I ask all of you to please come and keep on with the story.

**Also remember I like to answer Reviews by PM and I always do it(though it can take some time to do it), I cannot answer Reviews from guests nor to people who have disabled the PM function, if you want to know my answer to some of your reviews then please allow me to answer :P**

**Warning(s):**

Well violence, blood, death, assassination attempts…

And of course Yaoi / Slash, Yuri, and Hetero.

**Pairing(s):** 1827 – 8059 – 33H and RL (In the distant future…if you get the hint :P)

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything about this story; I'm only using the characters for my diversion and for the diversion of those who read my stories.

**00000000** Start/End of chapter

000000 Line/Scene Break

"Rainbow!" Normal Dialogue

'Rainbow_'_ Thinking

**Rainbow **The gamer windows, skill, etc…

**00000000**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game - Mission 2; Kokuyo Land – Target 3, The Searching Anew.–**

000000

"Namimori, Japan if it weren't for so many persons knowing of this place it would have been the perfect hiding spot" the one was a man smoking a cigarette, he had brown hair and small stubble began walking slowly into the town in front of him, his phone ring again and letting out along suffering sigh he answered "Doctor Shamal at the phone"

Trident Shamal was a very strange Doctor, he did something that most if not all doctor didn't do, he made his patient sick, very sick actually, using deadly disease to counteract the effects of other diseases was a gamble, why it wasn't testes, even though he had 666 deadly diseases that did exactly that, 333 counteracting another 333, it was still a gamble the only way for that to work would be for the ill to have practically no immune system which was his case.

However, his name, or more accurately the name given to him by the Varia, they had wanted him in the group, someone who could kill using deadly disease was useful, especially when those disease where controlled and made to die after the main body did, not only that there was no way to detect him except for the trhee little mosquito marks in the body of his victims. That made the doctor feel terrible after all, his strange ability has been discovered by mistake, when all his family died at consecuence of his own disease being transferred by the mosquitos.

"Have you arrived already Trident?" the voice on the other side of the phone asked.

"Yes, I have although I don't get why you want to kill him so badly, he is in probation for the Vongola after all, isn't that a good thing?" although through the phone his voice was uncaring, his face was contorted in anger.

"We have to take care of nuisances for the Vongola, we should before they find that the stupid kid is useless" the tone of voice was hard and Shamal could only wince at the sound coming from the phone, he had been called by the Gokudera Famiglia to take care of the annoying exiled heir, and it was that same reason as to way he hadn't come as a petition from Reborn.

"This will become a very bad week…" the Italian man began to silently walk to the already quiet town of Namimori, ready to face his godson… but before that he was going to find some fine ladies to pass the time with them, he needed some good memories of the place after all, heck maybe he could even visit Reborn to lay out the case of the Gokudera don… yeah right.

000000

In a small classroom used specially for the Disciplinary Committee meetings, the current Vongola X generation was taking their classes on Mafia Law

"Then as the law dictates no member of a Famiglia can kill his or her own Famiglia, doing that is considered taboo and is sentenced with imprisonment in the Vindiciare, however in the most recent years a new law has dictated that as long as the motive is justifiable the killing is forgiven… now what would you think is a justifiable motive to completely obliterate a Famiglia?" said Skull, without his helmet on, and with an enormous chalkboard behind him. All of said chalkboard was filled with laws, punishments and the words Vindice.

Tsuna didn't know what to answer, killing was not justifiable in his book, not at all, but they were mafia and they would have to deal with killing someone in any moment, or even to being killed, just thinking in that made him shiver, he raised his hand and Skull turned to see him "When the Famiglia is doing something wrong to the… killer?"

**[Due to a special action a new ability has been created1]**

**[Law &amp; Order has been created!]**

**Law &amp; Order Lv. 1, Active/Passive**

**Allows you to gain the knowledge of Laws of other countries and associations in an easier way, along with the ability to detect loopholes or different way to lessen or harden a punishment.**

**The greater the Intelligence and Wisdom stats the more effective this ability becomes.**

Tsuna blinked at the window in front of him, and he wasn't the only one, after all, the other teens in the room where able to see his windows, Hana sighed in defeat it seemed that Tsuna just got an ability to lessen the burden of learning the laws and regulations of both the Vongola and the Vindice, which summed up at least 1000 years of laws, most of them unusable but otherwise applicable, it just wasn't fair in some ways.

"Ok… but what is a wrong thing? Depending on the damage, both Physical and Physiological the Vindice regards the obliteration as a good measure or as a punishable act…" the small body of Skull inflate itself with grotesque muscle mass and began to use the now elongated extremity to erase part of the text in the board, the door of the room opened and the world greatest hitman along with the world greatest martial artist who arrived with their respective animal companions, and Odako, who was in a larger size and carrying several book and bags.

"We have arrived with the books you asked, some of them were to costly" the calm voice of the Chinese Arcobaleno said, and Skull hop from his seat and with his arms still extremely build he took several of the books that Odako had and began to swiftly pass them to the tables of the teens.

"I'll pay you later Fon-san, kids these books contain several of the laws of the mafia world, does anyone of you know of a book called Cosa Nostra?" when nobody nod Skull smiled happily "I'm glad that book was made by us to give people outside of the mafia a 'monster' to hunt, anyway these books however will help more" finished skull with a smile in his face

"But some of these are fantasy books…" Hana the only sane person, as she didn't believe Tsuna was still sane, in the whole room said but none paid her attention, yep that meant Tsuna has lost his sanity too, poor Tsuna.

Fon turned to see his students and smirking a little he called them "it's time to step up your training, so Tsuna and Hibari you two will accompany us today"

000000

"To train the body, you have to train the mind, and vice versa, having a more strategic way of dealing in battles will allow you as a fighter to develop correctly" the voice of Fon began to speak in this time the Disciplinary Committee training room, but that wasn't the only thing of course several Lichi were in the field, and for several I meant, 5 Lichis per persons which were hitting the teens from several angles, even Kyoya who was used in a way to fighting and training under his grandfather was having a difficult time with the little monkeys, it didn't help that the little white animals where using and ancient technic knew as the…

**[Tickling Finger]**

**[Each hit has a 100% chance of tickling the opponent, lowering dexterity, endurance and strength by 1% for each hit]**

Now multiply that for the fact each Lichi could hit at least 2 times and we got a 10% reduction in each attack… which were stacking heavily in the 4 teenagers, of course the effect had different effects in them, Tsuna was rolling in the ground not able to even to move while the Lichis were constantly jumping over him; Hayato was on his knees his face contorted trying desperately to not laugh loudly, but his eyes where begging to fill themselves with tears; Hana was avoiding the little animals with the best of her ability, but she still had one Lichi in her head who was constantly poking her, slowly but surely wearing her down, Hibari well he was in the ground the five Lichi over his unmoving body… having tea, while he was face down in the ground with his hands covering his head

"Dear grandson, it seems you are more alike you mother than you believe, you have to learn to fight cute animals you know?" The figure under the monkeys twitched and then the monkey multiplied themselves to be 10, making the figure twitch more…

Tsuna sttoped laughing, even with the Lichis touching him, and he turned his head to a place a corner the room were nothing could be seen, Tsuna blinked he had felt something very dangerous in that corner of the room, not only that he could still feel it, like it was there waiting to act, however he couldn't see what exactly it was, Fon jumped and landed in Tsuna shoulder in the ground turning to see at the same direction that the teen, however he returned his face to the burnet.

"If you learn how to fight even in the most ridiculous of situations you'll be able to excel in the strange world that is the mafia…" Lichi divided himself once more, and now Tsuna had a party of 10 Lichis in his back, Fon blinked but his eyes were quickly diverted a mosquito was in the same corner that Tsuna had been watching, Fon knew of the man who would use mosquitoes as his killing weapon, the fact that said mosquito had a trident instead of the normal suction mouth pretty much give it away, Reborn would not kill the mosquito until he knew the thing was going after any of the teens, but Fon wasn't Reborn and at difference of the hitman, Fon had a family so moving his hand just a little to release a compressed storm flame, Fon eradicated the insect, not leaving anything of it.

He hoped that the man was only investigating, if not, then not even his friendship with Reborn would save Trident Shamal from the wrath of the storming dragon…

000000

Tsuna rooms was, for the first time in many days, with only one occupant in it, Reborn had his eyes closed while his pacifier was glowing with a yellow light, frowning a little , the shin in the hitman hands, as that was where the pacifier was held, shone brighter.

The light become too intense and in that moment Reborn released all the accumulated flame creating with it and expansive wave of yellow color that traveled quickly going through buildings and streets giving Reborn the position of a lot of people in an area of 6 kilometers, sighing a little at the effort of using so much flames.

The little hitman then went down the stairs, today Bianchi and Nana were working together, something that actually make Reborn glad, after all the man he was going to hunt down, would be giving away too much if he were to meet that pair of fine ladies, especially with how Nana was doting Bianchi as the daughter she never had, that make a shiver run down the hitman back, well he would have to find him before that stupid doctor would do an stupidity, but something told him that an stupidity has already been made, and that Doctor has been part of it…

Oh well he should be able to at least to save that man ass from being killed… or maybe not… in anyway the hitman got out of the house and prepared himself to go hunting.

**00000000**

**Final Notes:**

Okey here it is, I'm sorry again for the delay, each chapter passing it's getting more and more difficult to keep writing, not cause the plot as I have already figured out several things, but the way that the characters have to arrive at those points… oh wel

Some have been asking for more romance, they are still teens Love is still very akward to them, don't worry after this arc we will see more character development and relationship development, we NEED all the guardians for that after all, along with a dinner that I have wanted to write from a long time

Moving on, I believe next chapter will be Shamal confrontation after that, Bronco arrival asking for help, and a consequence of that, what else, after that probably the introduction of her, than the first attacks of the Kokuyo land and the real battles being, yep pretty much that should be summed up. I hop all of you stay to read until that…

By by I love you all…

Emelian65


	21. Mission 2, Target 4

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game**

**Author Notes:**

Can you believe how difficult is becoming to me to keep on writing more and more about an arc, I mean I really want to try and jump into the battles and everything else but; oh well I really need to think a lot on what to do after the whole plot becomes more dark, like seriously it's going to be like day and night after a few chapters, oh well…. If I remember correctly this chapter was going to be about the confrontation of Shamal who is after all a hitman who has been contracted by the Gokudera Famiglia.

Now then some people asked about the how last chapter was a little tense; we have to remember we are seeing the lighter side of the mafia, but it is mafia in the end; so please I ask all of you to be patient, the story has it's serious moments, its funny moments and will have romance in the future, so please enjoy it.

**Also remember I like to answer Reviews by PM and I always do it(though it can take some time to do it), I cannot answer Reviews from guests nor to people who have disabled the PM function, if you want to know my answer to some of your reviews then please allow me to answer :P**

**Warning(s):**

Well violence, blood, death, assassination attempts…

And of course Yaoi / Slash, Yuri, and Hetero.

**Pairing(s):** 1827 – 8059 – 33H and RL (In the distant future…if you get the hint :P)

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything about this story; I'm only using the characters for my diversion and for the diversion of those who read my stories.

**00000000** Start/End of chapter

000000 Line/Scene Break

"Rainbow!" Normal Dialogue

'Rainbow_'_ Thinking

**Rainbow **The gamer windows, skill, etc…

**00000000**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Game - Mission 2; Kokuyo Land – Target 4, Trident Shamal**

The woman long fingers where pressing gently over the piano, her hair was long and of a silver color, her eyes red as blood, she was thin and really beautiful, her fingers showed a dexterity of years of knowledge and study of the Piano, the melody of Improptu Fantasie filled the air in the room, the enormous black Piano was resonating in the room…

A little child, not older than 7 walked into the room and slowly walked up to the woman side, the silver haired woman, without taking her fingers of the Piano moved a little to the side, and the little kid promptly joined her in the seat, the fingers of the little kid began to follow the movements of woman with his little but long fingers, the woman began to go slower and the kid began to take the pace going fast and fast, his little fingers replacing the ones of the woman, and in one moment the woman was no longer playing; now it was only him with the silver haired woman at his side, and he was happy too happy maybe…

The kid turned to see the woman, but there wasn't anyone in there, the room previously full of light suddenly turns dark, the piano in front of him got rusted quickly… and then it started to sound, the buzzing sand molesting sound of hundreds maybe thousands of them, the room changed and everything transform into mosquitos

Hayato woke up panting and sweating, the dream wasn't a regular one, at least not the version were he would suddenly find himself alone, not since Hayato had started living in the Sawada household, sighing out the teen let his mind return to a normal state, that woman, he hadn't knew it at the time, but the caress and the light touches, even though she wasn't there a lot, even if he could only see her a little over 4 times a month… she was his mother…

The mosquitos were a knew thing however and widening his eyes a little he turned to try and see in the darkness of the room, however there wasn't anything his eyes could see, which wasn't really that comforting as what he was searching was nothing more than an insect a mosquito, he was somewhat weary of them, after all his godfather had showed him how those mere insects could be extremely dangerous weapons, deciding to trust his ears more than his eyes the green-eyed teen close both of them trying by all means to hear if even one mosquito was in the room, fortunately for him however the only sound in the room was the one of his own breathing… and the sound of the wind entering by the window, the teen slowly got up from the bed and went to said part of the room to close it, he really wanted to return to sleep…

However he hear it a little buzzing sound, quickly tuning to his right he saw out of the window a little mosquito, said mosquito however had a difference.. It's mouth was shaped like a trident, Hayato eyes widened and suddenly the mosquito was no longer there, but he had saw it… Shamal was there, and not seeing him in person could only mean one thing, he was there in a job, Hayato dind't know who he was after but he was going to stop every little mosquito hwhpo dared to enter the Sawada household.

000000

"The first time I could give it as if he was gathering information, the second time however not" Fon was on the roof of the Sawada household more specifically over the window in Hayato's room, Reborn was also in the roof watching him, in his hand the body of an small insect, a mosquito, but not a normal mosquito, the mouth of said insect had a trident in it, to maximize the injection rate of saliva.

"He was contracted, is his job, he doesn't know that he is hunting down one of the X generation guardians" the little hand crushed the insect not leaving any trace of him, however, the martial artist face showed began to show more than the usual calm in it. "I'll deal with him"

"If he acts a third time Reborn I'll be the one who will deal with him" and that was the last word of the little Chinese kid before disappearing in the night; leaving a somewhat angry hitman behind, after all, he hadn't found Shamal yet; the man was hiding from his own insects, it didn't help that the beetles reproduction season had been interrupted by the crows; but it didn't matter if he wasn't able to find the hitman, his first two attempts had failed, that meant only one thing, the next attempt would be in person, which meant the perfect opportunity to do some intensive training, after all, neither of the teens had really experienced his full trainer regime…

Of course after that he would have to find a way to keep Shamal away from Fon…

Well he would find a solution… eventually

000000

Shamal was angry, his two attempts have not worked; that was the problem when having to hit people you knew, the also knew you so they knew your methods, specially Hayato, he knew him to well, Shamal sighed he hadn't wanted to see the kid, he just need to infect him with a lethal but painless illness and then everything would be over he would get away from the town and in less than 3 or so days just to make sure that the kid would have died, then he would make himself scarce to Reborn, and then he would go to Swede for a year, juts enough time for Reborn to begin tracking him to change residence, if the dying of Hayato was even important for the hitman

Or maybe the kid was important and Reborn was protecting him, after all he as staying in the same house than the Vongola heir, maybe Hayato was a candidate for the Vongola Storm Guardian, Shamal could only laugh at that thought, Hayato was too hot-headed to become somewhat so important, he had the potential of course, but he was too hasty to scary of making allies and his heart was too soft.

Even his job as a hitman left a lot to be desired in most situations, all of his killing attempt ended up as need to be covered as terrorist attacks, oh well…

But Hayato did have the potential…

Shamal got up from his seat, he was in rented room of course, one of the nicest in the town after all, even thought he was a controversial Doctor he was famous, so him staying in a room like that wasn't suspicious, and even thought it was a town with few hotels it did have nice rural inns.

Well he didn't have a choice, he would have to use one of his most lethal viruses, one that act too quick for Hayato to respond to it, the man got out of the room, taking his silver suitcase with him, the suitcase that have 666 lethal illness in it…

000000

It was afternoon, and the classes had ended, the group of teens where walking together, said group was made by Hana, Kyoko, Takeshi Tsuna and Hayato, all the teens where however the group seem happy, too happy actually, and Kyoko had her ever useful umbrella, made by Spanner opened, that would mean something to the older teens that were also part of said group and will also mean something to the teacher of the teens, but not to Shamal who, was really unsurprised by far, maybe his insects have been killed by natural causes, Reborn wasn't even in the school grounds and the group didn't even seemed that well-made, a cloud who lacked aloofness, a too cheery mist, the rain had potential but only that, maybe that was why reborn wasn't around.

Shamal decide to act already, he didn't have time to loose after all he began to walk and the teens keep walking to him, Hayato even smiled but closed his eyes, he huffed a little the kid had gotten careless, so using his hat to cover his eyes Shamal took from his pocket the special pill he had chosen to use on him, it was the only one of that type he had, it was a special mix of his own blood after all, so he keep walking and just when he was at 5 or so feet from the teens he opened the pill, the little insect quickly went to the body of the silver haired teen… and it was in that moment when Shamal smelled the sweet fruit essence in the air, the mosquito hit it's target… or so it seemed as the image in front of him, and at his side began to blur, he had been trapped in an illusion… and he hadn't even knew when…

"Of course you didn't, after all you underestimate us Shamal-san" the voice was sweet, and the voice of a girl, he turned slowly taking his hat seeing behind him a brown haired girl, more specifically it was the same girl that he had seem with the open umbrella, she also had her umbrella opened.

"My, my, you are a cute girl aren't you" Shamal winked at Kyoko and she only stared back at him, her face unreadable

"Oh I get it now you are what they call a Ero" Shamal could only let his mouth open wide at the simple fact that the girl had said, when the girl in front of him disappeared he only blinked, it seemed that he was still trapped in the illusion of the little girl, she was cheery and that fact had distracted him, not all mist where dark or mysterious, hell he himself was a living proof of it, focusing his flames on the ring that he had as a pendant he create a pulse, solely made to break down other illusionist work, it take a time to perform and could only break the current illusion but he did it anyway, knowing Reborn as this has been his plan surely it was to lure him for a confrontation, and he didn't have a choice but to follow said plan…

So much for a painless confrontations in both sides huh…

**00000000**

**Final Notes:**

This chapter was so difficult to write, anyway I hope all of you like it, I know it seemed rushed but I want to get over this already, I Think next chapter will be about mmm the battle along with I know I'll present him in the next chapter which will allow me to present a horse in the chapter after the next, yeah I think I can work with that, does Shamal has one of Gokudera's concoctions. How knows..? I do, but I'm not telling also, probably in next chapter or so we will see a little more of bonding time between the teens or maybe just battle an introduction, I think it will be reasonable also, well I think I had choose Dino pairing.

Another thing, Shamal not knowing of Hayato being a candidate for Guardianship, Reborn is not Iemitsu, Reborn knows about the cruelty of the mafia world where they live in; Reborn knows that if the other famiglias where to become aware of the other guardians they will try, with all their might to finish them up before they become a hassle, yep something like that.

Anyway moving on I need help in here, I really, really didn't want to do this but my BETA is MIA or something like that, I mean she is no longer answering me and the last time we talked she was having a pretty hard time, I don't want to force her to anything so I simply no longer asking her to Beta, to show it well, the last chapter she betaed was chapter 4, so to anyone interested to be my Beta, I would really appreciated the help, I would really do, and not only that opinions and thing like that will be taken into account.

Well then Read you all soon; bye bye.


End file.
